


Danganronpa: Rejuvenation (Chapter 1)

by Medio



Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Danganronpa Rejuvenation, Danganronpa: Rejuvenation, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medio/pseuds/Medio
Summary: The sudden announcement of the killing game startles the class, but Tsukiko is determined not to lose hope. With the help of her classmates, she's decides to find a way out. But are they just falling into Monokuma's trap?
Series: Danganronpa: Rejuvenation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053245
Kudos: 4





	1. Four By Four

After what felt like a century of silence, Tsukiko was the first to break it.

TSUKIKO: What… just happened?

The others quickly followed suit.

YUTAKA: This is impossible… I thought Monokuma was…

SAORI: Dead? Well, guess what? He isn’t anymore, sunshine.

HIBIKI: (trembling) T-This can’t be happening... This _isn’t_ happening...

NORIKO: (mumbling) If I see that fucking bear again I swear I’ll rip his goddamn head-

She paused, then shook her head in disapproval.

NORIKO: No… that won’t solve a damn thing…

MISAO: ...Wow, Ichika! That was a great comedy act! It was super realistic!

ICHIKA: T-This might sound as dumb as always, but that wasn’t an act of mine…

YUUNA: P-Please stay calm. I’m sure if we just wait it out, we’ll be-

ASAMI: We’ll be _what!?_ Old!? Forgotten!? Isolated from society!?

HARUTO: I dunno about you, but this sounds like fun! I can see it now! The pink blood runnin' down everyone’s bodies, the anguish and turmoil forever plastered on their face, the excitement of finding the murder weapon...

BENJIRO: What the hell, Haruto!?

HARUTO: Aww… don’t be so mean, Uncle Benji…

BENJIRO: MY NAME IS BENJIRO, DAMMIT!

TSUKIKO: **_EVERYONE, STOP!_**

Everyone turned to Tsukiko, whose words were still lingering around the room. With all eyes on her, she took the opportunity to take charge.

TSUKIKO: We can’t just stand here and argue! That’s exactly what Monokuma _wants!_ He wants us to give in! Allow our paranoia to take over and kill someone completely innocent!

TSUKIKO: Well, you know what? I’m not letting some outsider create tension like this! It isn’t… It isn’t _just!_

In the crowd, Hibiki looked restless.

TSUKIKO: Oh? What’s wrong Hibiki?

HIBIKI: I-I was just thinking… What could we possibly do to stop this?

TSUKIKO: Huh?

HIBIKI: I-I mean, at any minute, Monokuma could put a motive in front of us. And he’s smart about it, too! He uses people’s weaknesses against them!

HIBIKI: You know how he used them in the first game, right!? If _those_ students couldn't resist him, what makes _us_ any different!?

He looked up, noticing the rest of the class looking as worried as he was. 

HIBIKI: ...I’m sorry I said anything. I-I'm just making things worse, aren’t I?

RYOU: No, I believe you have a point, Hibiki. As soon as Monokuma announces a motive, we will need to be as resilient as possible. But do we all have that within ourselves?

Silence filled the room.

RYOU: ...Guys?

TSUKIKO: ...Then we’ll just have to do something about Monokuma, won’t we?

NORIKO: (suspicious) Tsukiko, what are you planning?

TSUKIKO: Well, Monokuma’s some sort of robot, right? Then all we need to do is find where he’s being made and destroy it! With no more Monokuma, he has no more power and we’re free to go!

BENJIRO: Are you insane!? We don't even know if Monokuma is even being _made_ here! You know, if your little plan fails, our blood is going to stain the school! God, did you even _read_ the rules!?

Tsukiko’s heart skipped a beat. She knew she hadn’t read them just yet.

But that wasn’t going to stop her from helping the panicked masses.

TSUKIKO: Sure, we can’t fight him _physically,_ but that doesn’t mean we can’t find a _different_ way to rebel!

BENJIRO: What the fuck are you referring to?

Tsukiko wasn’t so sure herself.

She just knew she needed to figure it out, because now everyone was staring at her with the same disbelieving look as Benjiro.

TSUKIKO: Well…

TSUKIKO: ...The rules don’t say anything about looking for an _exit_ , do they?

Murmurs could be heard throughout the gym.

TSUKIKO: Hear me out! If we can break out of here or at least find a secret exit, we can stop Monokuma from the outside! We’ll get the government, the army, anyone we can! Then, we’ll reveal his location and destroy him once and for all!

Koto pushed his way through the crowd to show Tsukiko what he had just written. She read it aloud for everyone to hear, despite knowing what he was about to say.

> _An exit? You think some sadistic fucktard like that bear would just allow us to walk out? How stupid do you think he is?_

Frustrated with Koto’s lack of support for her suggestion, she gave the tablet back to him and continued her attempt at optimism.

TSUKIKO: I know it’s a stretch, but it’s the only chance we got! If we don’t, then all of us could be dead by tomorrow!

TSUKIKO: ...And I don’t want to imagine that.

Her face darkened at the thought of the lives of each student, killed because of an act of immorality. The room was equally as morose, imagining the dire situation that Tsukiko had laid out to them. 

NAKAMI: I… I agree, ma’am. This may be the only chance we’ll ever get. I’m in. Even if nobody else is.

YUUNA: Nonsense! It’s a brilliant idea! I don’t mean to speak on behalf of everyone, but, gosh darn it, I’d rather take my chances looking for a way out than sitting around watching everyone drop like flies! I’m sure at least some of you feel the same…?

YUTAKA: (blushing) O-Of course! I’m not going to sit around doing nothing!

YUTAKA: What’s that going to achieve? _Failure_ , that’s what! Unless you want to waste your life away, I suggest you all man up and do the same!

BENJIRO: ...Sure, why the hell not? The sooner I get away from you loons, the sooner I can get back to my business.

BENJIRO: And mark my words, all of you are gonna get blacklisted once I’m through with you!

Soon, a sizable amount of responses, all as interested in the idea as the others, began to pour in.

NORIKO: (chuckling) That’s just the type of self-assured response I would expect from someone as thorough as yourselves. I may as well give it a try.

ASAMI: (passionate) What are we waiting for? Let’s get going! The longer I stay here, the quicker some no-name broad’s gonna steal my spotlight!

Even Koto had the closest thing he could muster to a positive response. 

> _Sure. Whatever. But if you fuckers die, it isn’t my problem._

With the overwhelming amount of agreement thrown at her, Tsukiko felt a feeling she never expected to feel again. One she thought Monokuma crushed out of the entire class the moment he entered their lives.

Hope.

Hope for a chance to find a way out. Hope that her classmates would stick by her side.

And hope that she could finally be the hero she wished to become.

So, with newfound courage, she smiled and continued the next step in her sudden game plan.

TSUKIKO: Alright, you guys. If we’re going to go through with this, I’ll need your help. Are there any recommendations on what we can do?

Nakami hesitated for a moment before his voice rose from the crowd.

NAKAMI: Ur, well, in a case like this, my… My old team and I would split into large groups and scout the area. It might help if we do so here to cover more ground.

TSUKIKO: Good idea! Plus, if anyone tries pulling anything suspicious, we'll have at least three eyewitnesses! Now, Nakami, is there any team you want to be in? I’ll gladly put you in-

CHIE: Hold on, Masayoshi. What makes you think you’re qualified enough to lead a group like this? Have _you_ memorized building layouts day in and day out?

TSUKIKO: Uh…

YUTAKA: Wait! I’d love to have both of you fine women trying to lead us, but courage and navigation just isn’t enough! We need someone with an eye for detail to pick out the perfect team!

CHIE: Let me guess. Someone like yourself, perhaps?

YUTAKA: S-Such tender words! If that's truly what you want, then I'll do my best! It will be a privilege and an honor to be leading the likes of you. I won't let you down!

Before Chie could interject, Saori interrupted all three of them.

SAORI: Hold on. Why should _any_ of you be in charge? How do we know that you aren’t already working with some of the students here? The last thing we need are two or more people teaming up and planning out a murder together.

NORIKO: I don’t think they’d go _that_ far just yet, but then again, that’s still a possibility. 

NORIKO: It might be best if we chose at random. That way, nobody has too much influence.

ICHIKA: Ooh! I have an idea! Benji! You still have that notebook on you, right?

BENJIRO: Ben _jiro._ But yes, of course. Why does it matter?

ICHIKA: Quick, pass it over! And a pencil, too!

BENJIRO: (sly smile) Sure.

He pulled out his notepad, but instead of passing it along he simply opened it, pulled out the pencil from behind his ear, and looked back at her with a glint of light shining on his glasses.

BENJIRO: But first, I need a few answers from you. _Why did you retire!? What happened to your-_

ICHIKA: Ohohohoho! Good one! You almost made me think I was important there! Man, with jokes like yours, I'm sure your old writing team is missing you right now!

BENJIRO: ...

BENJIRO: ...Ugh, fine. Here. Maybe you can use it to write down my actual fucking name.

He chucked the notepad and pencil to Ichika, who smiled through her own shaken nerves. Catching both, she flipped it open and began to write vigorously on it. Once she was done, she ripped the papers into sixteen different strips, took off her hat, and threw the papers inside.

MISAO: Ooh! Good idea!

ICHIKA: Thanks! It’s the one time I’ve ever come up with anything useful!

Ichika reached into her hat, grabbing four different slips.

ICHIKA: Okay everyone! Our first team iiiiis… Hibiki… Nakami… Tsukiko…

Confidence seeped back into Tsukiko. Maybe she would have a chance to lead after-

ICHIKA: And Chie!

Her heart dropped.

CHIE: Good. Now listen closely.. If I’m going to lead you three, I need your utmost collaboration. Okamura, I need you to keep your eyes open. A surgeon like you should have a great eye for detail.

HIBIKI: Shhhhh! P-Please don't say that so loud!

As he looked nervously around the room for any traces of cameras, Chie sighed.

CHIE: Okamura, you can't live your whole life in fear like this.

CHIE: (small smile) In fact, be proud. You’ve saved so many lives with your talent. So stop moping.

HIBIKI: ...I’ll try, miss.

CHIE: (serious) Good. Also, keep yourself alive. If we find your pulverized remains on the floor, then we're all as good as dead.

HIBIKI: D-DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!

CHIE: (gesturing to Nakami) Ito, your talent suggests your detective skills are second-to-none. I need you to look for any clues. Maybe Monokuma hid an exit right under our noses.

NAKAMI: Oh, I… I don’t do work like that anymore, miss. But I'd be happy to-

CHIE: Then _start_. 

NAKAMI: (nervously) _I won’t let you down, ma’am!_

CHIE: Masayoshi! We need you to motivate the team! A will as strong as yours is bound to increase morale!

Tsukiko froze.

Was she really going to let this opportunity slip by her? She was so close to helping those in need, and Chie was the only thing in her way. However, it was clear she wasn't going to budge.

Maybe she could speak up and try and wrestle control away. Or maybe she could break off from the team and start a new one, working alongside those who would favor her actions.

But what good would that do? She would just be butting heads with the people she wanted to help the most. And the class was tense enough as is.

Maybe, just this once, she could take the sidelines. Besides, she had a whole search to help make a difference.

TSUKIKO: You can count on me!

CHIE: You don’t have a choice.

ICHIKA: Good to hear! Now, ladies and gents, let’s move on to our neeeext group!

Before she could go any farther, Koto quickly swiped her hat.

> _No you don’t. If I have to listen to you ramble on again, I’m gonna kill myself._

ICHIKA: Ohohohoho! So mean, yet so true!

Observing the crowd, he slid the hat straight towards Noboru, who was leaning next to a bulletin board filled with posters.

> _You. Instead of sulking in the corner, how about you make yourself useful?_

NOBORU: ...Not happening.

> _Why not? Are you shy? Or just plain stupid?_

NOBORU: Say that again and I’ll claw out your throat.

Though Koto still kept his manufactured smile plastered on his face, traces of sweat rolled down the sides of it.

> _Fine then. I’ll do it myself._

Pulling out four slips, he glanced at them carefully before spelling out each name in big, bold letters on his device.

> _RYOU ISHIYAMA_
> 
> _ICHIKA KOBAYASHI_
> 
> _NORIKO MIYARA_
> 
> _KOTO MIKAMI_

RYOU: (raising fists in the air) **_YES!_ **

RYOU: (calmly) As we embark on a quest as spiritually draining as this one, I implore you all to accept me as your sage. With me at the helm, I promise to lead you all through this daunting time and discover a way to shape our own destiny.

Silence filled the group. 

> _I’ll pass._

RYOU: WHAT!?

RYOU: I-I mean, what unease do you feel in light of this situation?

> _None. You just annoy me._

Ryou slumped down in defeat. Quietly, Noriko placed a hand on his shoulder.

NORIKO: It’s alright, Ryou. Just see this as a learning experience. By facing rejection, it can inspire you to cope with your negative emotions and use them to grow further as a leader.

The three looked at her, shocked by how eloquent the thug in front of them sounded. Noticing this, Noriko blushed and shyly drew her hand away.

ICHIKA: ...Say, Noriko, how would you feel as a group leader instead?

RYOU: **_WHAT!?_ **

NORIKO: (shameful) I... really shouldn’t be trusted to lead an entire team. What about you two?

ICHIKA: You kidding? I couldn’t find my way out of a broom closet, let alone a place like this!

> _Me? Don’t even joke about that. I’d rather rip out my spleen than be in charge of a bunch of paranoid lunatics._

RYOU: T-Then if nobody’s up for it, I should lead! With me as your guide, I’ll lead you all to a future full of peace and-

> _Glad to see there’s no arguments._

RYOU: H-Hey!

Noriko glared at Koto, but composed herself.

NORIKO: Well, if you're really against him being in charge, I'll try my best to take his place. But I assure you this is a terrible decision.

The others seemed content. That is, except for Ryou, who crossed his arms and tried glaring at her through his perpetually-closed eyes.

RYOU: (bitterly) Sure, that’s fine…

> _Good. Then I can finally get rid of this stupid thing._

Without a second thought, Koto flung the hat into the crowd, landing in front of Haruto. Grabbing it, he saw the anticipation in his audience’s eyes and beamed.

HARUTO: Gather round, everyone! For these next few slips will forge together four of the most powerful beings to ever exist! Only through combining their legendary powers will it allow them to reshape their destiny and see the light of day again! 

HARUTO: The characters of this piece will beeee…

He pulled out a slip.

HARUTO: The beautiful siren, whose mysterious eyes have the ability to turn those who stare longingly into them into crystal!

He pulled out a second slip.

HARUTO: The black-haired angel, who watches over the world with pity and wraps those suffering in the comfort of her wings!

He pulled out a third slip.

HARUTO: The blue-eyed speed demon, whose constant movements allow her to warp through space and time itself!

He pulled out one last strip.

HARUTO: And Benji!

BENJIRO: _FOR FUCK SAKE!_

NORIKO: Well, that’s one person cleared up, but what about the other three?

NAKAMI: From what I can piece together, it sounds like Haruto's talking about Asami, Yuuna, and Misao...

HARUTO: Bingo, mister! You're a grade-A detective!

NAKAMI: I-I-

ASAMI: (to her team) Now listen up! I’m taking center stage and if anyone disagrees, they can shape up, shut up, and sit the fuck down. Understand?

YUUNA: It would be a remarkable experience working under you, Miss Oshiro! I’m a huge fan! With your… _determination_ , you’d make an amazing leader!

Asami eyed up Yuuna. Although her makeup was applied nicely, her face would look somewhat unwomanly if it was removed. Additionally, her clothes were much too modest, making her look more like a librarian than anything to do with hostessing. 

ASAMI: Oh, stop it, you! You’re making me blush!

MISAO: I love your show too! Maybe someday, I can be just as pretty as you!

Asami eyed her up as well. Her silky pink hair framed her face beautifully, curving down from her head and into perfect tufts. The pink shirt and blue skirt she wore highlighted all the right curves. And her face, although light on makeup, made up for it through her naturally rosy cheeks and her long, dark eyelashes.

ASAMI: ...Who are you?

BENJIRO: Hold it! What chance does a tailor have finding a way out of here? Last time I checked, looking at clothing material isn’t nearly as helpful as hunting for the latest scoop!

ASAMI: I’m a _seamstress_ , you peon! Besides, what’s some journalist going to-

Asami paused. She smiled, stars shining in her eyes.

ASAMI: ...You’re absolutely right, darling. Someone as smart, bold and… _striking_ as you are would be running circles around me.

BENJIRO: W-What? S-Stop it! Aren’t you at least going to put up a fight!?

ASAMI: Nonsense, sweetie. If you really want me to make a fuss, though, then you should at least ask a bit about ourselves. I’m sure it would look dazzling on the front page of the news…

BENJIRO: G-Get lost!

MISAO: Wow! I can’t believe I’m seeing a power couple forming right in front of my eyes! This place is sooooo cool!

YUUNA: (chuckling) I guess we have our leader now! Why don't the rest of you move on to the final group?

NAKAMI: Well, I guess that leaves Saori, Haruto, Yutaka, and Noboru.

HARUTO: Yaaaaaay! I get to work with the criminal lady! What was it like killing all those people, miss?

YUTAKA: _HARUTO!_

Yutaka turned to Saori, who watched him with impatience. Although his voice stayed firm and serious, it was trembling as he talked.

YUTAKA: A-Anyways, it would be an honor to have you lead our team, Saori. If you ever need me to assist you, just let me know.

Saori slowly eyed up each of her teammates, one at a time. Finally, she spoke.

SAORI: So I ended up with a toddler, a dance teacher and an untrained animal. Right. If I can get any use out of you three, it’s gonna be a miracle.

She then turned around, leisurely making her way toward the door.

SAORI: If I’m doing this at all, it’s on my own. Between dealing with the bear and spending time with a bunch of potential killers, I’ll take my chances with the bear, thank you very much.

HARUTO: Nooo, come back! Without you, I’ll never be able to become a proper mass murderer!

YUTAKA: W-What are you saying, Haruto!?

Suddenly, a third voice rose from her group.

???: Where do you think you’re going?

With her attention properly grabbed, Saori turned around to see Noboru glaring at her, his arms crossed. 

SAORI: You’re awfully talkative now. Why do you care so much about my well-being when you were throwing shards of glass at me minutes ago?

NOBORU: I don’t. If I’m stuck here, then so should you.

She paused, then drew a smug smile.

SAORI: Well, that’s the difference between you and me. You’re a helpless creature, herded along by what your captors tell you. I, on the other hand, have the cognition to do things on my own. Now, ta-ta.

Saori didn’t have time to move another step before Noboru slammed her to the floor, pinning her by the neck.


	2. Killer In The Crowd

Noboru loomed over Saori. With a single claw-like hand, he dug his nails into Saori’s neck, drawing small drops of blood with every breath he stole from her. Anger cloaked his face like a mask. 

Saori, meanwhile, played the role of the helpless prey quite well. She was barely struggling at this point, with the most signs of life from her being her shuffling through her jacket pocket.

Watching the horrific display in front of them, the already-tense class was now driven to panic.

YUUNA: N-Noboru, please stop it! If you keep doing this, you'll be no better off than the person you're strangling! You don’t want that, do you!?

NORIKO: (worried anger) Do you really think doing this is going to help anyone? The only person benefiting is Monokuma! _You’re giving that fucking bear what he wants_!

RYOU: D-Don’t listen to her! Now, Noboru, I know you and Saori have your… differences, but _stop_! We can sort them out in more peaceful means! Just let her go and _please don't kill her!_

ASAMI: For fuck sake! Are we all just going to sit here like dying cattle while some fashion victim gets her life clawed away from her!? We need to pry this idiot away with brute force!

MISAO: Say no more!

NAKAMI: Um, I think we should think this-

But before he could finish his sentence, Misao was already zipping towards Noboru and ignoring every word out of the police officer’s mouth.

MISAO: Never fear, Saori! Kawarino the Unbreakable is here to-

Noboru’s free hand clawed through the lower half of her torso. 

Her shirt ripped from the force, slashing from her stomach to just below her breasts. The class could do nothing but watch in terror as Misao staggered back in shock. Even Noboru himself seemed surprised, lingering on the moment before turning back to Saori.

HIBIKI: MISAO!

As he rushed to her side, Koto looked back at Asami, writing his next message with a smile that looked more forced than usual. 

> _What do you say, Asami? Do you want to give it a try?_

ASAMI: I… Um…

She looked around the room frantically, locking eyes with Nakami.

ASAMI: H-Hey, you there! With the ugly face! You’re a police officer, right? Then you should have dealt with this type of shit all the time!

NAKAMI: I...

YUTAKA: She’s right! Now, Nakami, what do you think is the best course of action? Should we go in guns blazing? Can you pull out a set of handcuffs and force Noboru’s hands away?

NAKAMI: _I… I don’t_ -

As his classmates encouraged him more and more, the only thing he could do is stand in place, looking at the violent scene in front of him like a deer in the headlights.

The sound of panic slowly warped around Tsukiko. Noboru was slowly draining the life out of her classmate and the only things people were doing about it were getting injured or putting the burden on an ex-cop.

She was the only one left. The only one brave enough to take a stand. Even if it got her killed, she needed to do _something._ If she didn’t, two people would be dead just minutes into Monokuma’s twisted game.

So, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She pulled out a revolver and pointed it straight at Noboru’s head.

The class went silent, focusing their attention on the sleek metal gun she was seconds away from firing. Noboru took notice most of all, his face growing pale.

She saw the worry in everyone’s faces and felt guilt rise inside her. But she couldn’t let it deter her. If it saved a life or two, she could live with giving the others a little scare.

She and she alone spoke.

TSUKIKO: I… I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to hurt any of you. You’re all normal people like me, just trying to get by. Trying not to end up in a situation like… like the one Monokuma put us in. But if you continue to lay a hand on her, then…

She paused, almost choking on her words once they were able to come out.

TSUKIKO: Then I’m not letting you get away unharmed!

Tsukiko braced herself, ready for Noboru to break through his shock and lunge at her, cutting her open just like Misao was.

However, all he did was stare at her with the same catatonic expression as the other students had moments prior.

Slowly, his grip began to loosen around Saori’s neck.

The color returned to Saori’s face almost immediately. Sitting up, she began to take long breaths while attempting to clean up the dried blood on her neck.

Then she laughed.

NOBORU: What... What do you find so funny?

SAORI: That all of you assumed I would die so easily.

With a smug smirk, she dug through the left pocket of her jacket, pulling out a glass shard.

Without warning, she sliced into his arm.

Noboru’s eyes grew wide and he let out a small yelp as he let go of his grip.

SAORI: _That’s_ for being stupid enough to try and kill someone the first chance you got.

Saori then turned to the others, who looked nervously back.

SAORI: Honestly, I should do the same for all of you. All you can manage to do when someone’s dying is go into a blind panic? Jesus, I’ve seen castration victims with more balls than you. 

SAORI: Looks like I was right, you guys really would flunk my test after all…

TSUKIKO: Test? What test?

SAORI: To see how you’d react to violence, of course. Do you really think I’d let some feral creature end my life that easily?

ASAMI: A-A test? Stop bullshitting us! You wouldn’t go through that much pain just for a fucking test!

SAORI: (putting glass back in pocket) Why not? I’ve been through worse. Besides, as long as I can teach this class a lesson in bravery, it’s all worth it.

ICHIKA: What about Noboru? You couldn’t be testing him for the same thing as us, right?

SAORI: No, of course not. I just wanted to see how far he would go. And it’s just as I thought: he can’t be trusted. He’s still a wild animal needing supervision.

Noboru glared at her, his face going beet red. Although he seemed to want to tell her something, he just stayed quiet.

Saori, meanwhile, glared right back.

SAORI: You have some guts, kid. You really do. But you better stay domesticated under my orders. If not, there’s a lot more you need to deal with than just shards of broken glass.

The most Noboru could react with was a small nod. Eventually, he sank back into the crowd entirely, with Saori watching and trailing closely behind. 

Tsukiko tried his best to avoid acknowledging the nervous faces of the rest of the class, beginning one last rally before the others went off to escape the grim situation they were presented with.

TSUKIKO: Uh... alright then! There’s no time to lose! Every second is one the mastermind has already stolen from us! Let’s cover as much ground as possible and try to get out of this place as soon as we can!


	3. Look, Don't Touch

With hope instilled into everyone’s hearts, the teams went their separate ways. Saori stayed behind in the gym, beginning to order around her three teammates even before everyone else left. Benjiro went to the dorm rooms while Misao and Yuuna kept Asami distracted through praise. Finally, Noriko uncomfortably pointed her team to the library, with Ryou moping every step behind her.

The only things left were Tsukiko, her team, and the hallway in front of them.

CHIE: Listen, there’s a lot of ground we need to cover. First, we need to check if the normal exits and escape routes can still be accessed. If we can find one that’s possible to pry open, then that’s our best chance of leaving.

HIBIKI: And if we c-can’t do that?

CHIE: Then we’ll need to look for hidden exits. It’s possible there’s switches or loose floorboards just out of our eyesight. However, we shouldn’t do this unless necessary. There’s a high risk of breaking one of the rules if we aren’t careful.

At the mention of the rules everyone else seemed informed about but her, Tsukiko’s heart skipped a beat.

But she wasn’t planning on revealing her obliviousness anytime soon.

TSUKIKO: How about we do both at once? If we keep the doors open to the rooms we’re searching, then we cover more ground _and_ can see when someone’s made progress!

After her suggestion, Chie looked at her with a strange glare, causing Tsukiko to tense up. It was hard to tell if she had seen she was blind to the rules or if this was a standard look from her.

CHIE: Good idea, Masayoshi. But we’ll need to communicate when one group is finished searching their area so each of us can move along. I want all of us in each other’s line of sight at all times.

Tsukiko smiled. It looked like she was still in the clear.

NAKAMI: In that case, who should do what task? You did say the investigation would be the hardest part.

HIBIKI: (meekly) M-Miss, let me do it.

TSUKIKO: ...Really? _You?_

HIBIKI: (meekly) I-If it will help us, then I'll at least try. 

CHIE: No, Okamura. You have the most important role of all: keeping us safe. If any of us gets injured, we need you around at all costs. 

CHIE: If you do something as dangerous as this, one wrong move means we haven’t just lost one life, but potentially dozens as well.

HIBIKI: B-But… I-I can’t be trusted with everyone else’s life! I’ll mess up! I know I will! People will _die_ because of me!

Chie placed a hand on his shoulder.

CHIE: Breathe.

A bit taken aback, he did. As he inhaled and exhaled, his panic became smaller and smaller. Once he was finished, Chie weakly smiled.

CHIE: Please just do this. For all of us.

He paused, then did a small, unsure nod.

CHIE: Thank you. You’re a blessing to us all, Okamura.

HIBIKI: I’ll t-take your word for it…

TSUKIKO: In that case, how about I take his place?

CHIE: Go right ahead, Masayoshi. You’re expendable enough.

TSUKIKO: Uh… thanks?

CHIE: You’re welcome. Now, Ito-

NAKAMI: _I’ll go with Tsukiko!_

The four became silent at Nakami’s outburst. 

NAKAMI: (blushing) I-I mean, my… my past might help us investigate a bit better. A-And besides, it’s probably difficult for one person to do such as a dangerous task alone…

CHIE: ...You better not act this strange when investigating. Understand?

NAKAMI: R-Right! Of course! Anything you say!

CHIE: Very well then. Let’s get searching.

As Chie and Hibiki began their mission to try and find an openable exit, Tsukiko and Nakami entered the room closest to them, which just so happened to be the storage room.

And Tsukiko knew her first investigation was about to begin.

The contents of the storage room were immediately made noticeable. Alongside the various chests and boxes Tsukiko noticed on her first visit to the area, she finally got a good look at what was on the rack at the end of the room: weapons as far as the eyes could see. Steel hammers that could bash people’s brains in. Bombs for blowing someone up while they were sound asleep.

And countless guns, all with different makes. 

_These… must be for me. Why else would there be so many? He’s practically laying out bait for a mousetrap right now._

_To think, he expects me to grab one of these and blast someone’s head off. As if the tool meant for protecting others will be turned on those who really need it._

_Well, he’s right about one thing. The second I find out who’s behind this, I’ll be using one of these. And blood will be shed._

Knowing she was getting herself too riled up, she moved away from the gun display and to Nakami, who was moving a bunch of boxes around.

TSUKIKO: Mind if I give you a hand?

NAKAMI: I think you’ll need at least two, ma’am. Are you sure you can lift this?

TSUKIKO: You know the only thing that's stopping me? The words “are you sure''. Pass one over!

NAKAMI: O-Of course! Here! Be careful!

Casually, he passed over a box. The second he let go, she nearly staggered back.

NAKAMI: Are you alright?

TSUKIKO: N-Never been better!

She managed to hold on long enough to move the box, placing it on the ground with a thud.

TSUKIKO: See? Muscles of steel!

He chuckled, then turned back to his task. The second his eyes were off her, she stopped to take a breather. During her break, her eyes grazed the packaging, which she immediately began reading the rest of.

> _12-HOUR CANDLES! NOW BRIGHTER THAN EVER!_

The rest of the information was boring little asides, like how the candles were non-allergenic and non-scented.

TSUKIKO: Nakami, how many of these boxes are there?

NAKAMI: Six, ma’am. Including that one you just carried. If you’d like, you and your “muscles of steel” can carry another one.

TSUKIKO: I'd love to go for another workout, but maybe we should just open them for now. 

NAKAMI: Suit yourself! 

While he turned back to move the boxes, Tsukiko began a search for a box cutter.

Tsukiko began rummaging through the piles of weapons. However she found nothing. A bit annoyed, she decided to look for knives instead. Still, there was nothing. Finally, she decided to look for anything sharp enough to cut through the boxes. But still, she drew a blank.

TSUKIKO: Bad news. I don’t think there’s anything sharp in here. Like, at _all._

NAKAMI: Really? That’s odd… But, uh, I suppose we can live without looking at candles...

As Nakami took the time to move the boxes, Tsukiko looked around the room some more. Immediately, she noticed a black-and-white security monitor staring her down through its lens, silently focusing in on her. A bit nervously, she focused on something else.

In the middle of the wall behind her, Tsukiko saw a medium-sized monitor barely sticking out of it. It’s sleek black screen seemed to lay dormant, waiting for the day it could finally turn on. She prayed it never did.

The mere presence of these two objects were enough to make her uneasy. It was a reminder of what they now were: rats in a cage, being led on by an unseen force for their own sick amusement. Innocent creatures taken away from their home, residing in an artificial landscape to spend the rest of their short lives.

She felt anger rise inside her again.

NAKAMI: ...Excuse me, ma’am?

Tsukiko snapped out of her thoughts, noticing how her hands were slowly reaching for her holster. She pulled her hand back to her side and tried to play it cool, hoping he wouldn’t scold her for doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

TSUKIKO: Oh, hey Nakami! Need something?

NAKAMI: It's just that I… uh… finished the assignment you gave me!

She looked confused, so he pulled out his device and turned it on. After clicking on one of the apps, he showed her the profiles of each person in her class, as well as personal notes he made about them.

NAKAMI: (excited) See? I did just as you requested back in the classroom!

TSUKIKO: Oh... Oh yeah, you did do that, didn't you?

Once she was done looking through the profiles, Tsukiko curiously tried clicking her own name. However, Nakami quickly took his device back as soon as she tried making a move.

NAKAMI: (giddiness) Not only did I do your request, but other people asked me to help as well! I helped Yuuna cook food for the class! And Haruto wanted inspiration for a story!

Without thinking, Tsukiko asked the one question she knew she shouldn’t have.

TSUKIKO: So, is this how you felt as a police officer?

Just as Tsukiko realized what she had just done, Nakami had gone from confidently standing upright to slouching, as if those few words had defeated him. The sheen in his eyes was now gone, replaced with a look of remorse.

Yet he kept smiling.

NAKAMI: ...Absolutely. But that’s in the past now. Besides, I’m sure the force is doing just fine without me.

Tsukiko responded, less out of genuine sympathy for him and more from feeling responsible for his drastic mood change.

TSUKIKO: Hey! Don’t say that!

NAKAMIl (forced smile) It’s true, though. Don’t you remember what happened with Saori? I stood there. _Stood there._ If I did that on the field, I’d be out in an instant. I’m a coward. I know I am. That’s all I’ve ever been my entire life. And today's no different.

He then locked eyes with Tsukiko, with the enthusiasm he lost moments prior returning back into his smile.

NAKAMI: But you aren’t. You’re so much more… hopeful. You went out there and tried to help everyone, regardless of danger, all because you wanted to keep everyone safe. You’d make a much better Ultimate Police Officer than I could ever be.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up once again and a large smile crept across his face.

NAKAMI: In fact, why _don’t_ you!?

TSUKIKO: _What!?_

NAKAMI: You said it yourself back in the classroom! You want to help others, right? Then as soon as things are back to normal, take my talent! 

NAKAMI: With you as the Ultimate Police Officer, so many people can be protected! You're already skilled with a gun, so criminals will be falling to your feet in no time! You’ve got the strive, the courage, the… the _virtue_ that I don’t have! What do you say?

He stood there, anticipating an answer. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Tsukiko could barely mutter out her thoughts on the matter.

TSUKIKO: I… I don’t…

His smile became lost again as he backed off. Seeing this, Tsukiko tried redeeming herself yet again.

TSUKIKO: I’m sorry, but I can’t take that from you. This is your opportunity, not mine. Even if you’re not being a cop anymore, at least use the experience to help everyone else.

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Besides, all I need is a gun to help others!

Glancing at the wall behind him, she suddenly got an idea.

TSUKIKO: For example-

Rapidly, she pulled out a gun from her holster. Nakami was a bit startled but Tsukiko understood. It was a weapon used to ruin lives. He just hadn’t seen _her_ use it before.

TSUKIKO: (loading her gun) I have some buckshot we can try out! With enough fire power we’ll be able to blast open this room in no time. Then, we can all walk out of here without a problem!

NAKAMI: Tsukiko! D-Don’t-

TSUKIKO: It’s alright, Nakami! It’ll be a bit messy but I promise you won’t get hurt! After all, I’m not called the Ultimate Sharpshooter for nothing!

She pointed her gun towards the wall. Eyeing up its weak points, she began to wrap her finger around the trigger.

TSUKIKO: Stand back! This is gonna be-

Before she could finish, Tsukiko felt a hand grab her arm, causing her gun to drop out of her hands and crashing to the floor.

She looked up to see Nakami’s fearful face staring back.

TSUKIKO: W-What are you doing? You’ll get us killed!

Tsukiko looks down at her gun, confused how her use of it to help others could ever be considered harmful.

TSUKIKO: What are you talking about?

NAKAMI: Didn’t you-

It seemed like he was about to continue to yell fearfully, but suddenly a look of realization washed over his face.

NAKAMI: ...Ma’am, you’ve read the rules, right?

Tsukiko bit her lip.

Nakami sighed, but kindly pulled out his device. Pressing some buttons on it, he finally showed it to Tsukiko.

NAKAMI: Here. It’s probably best to see what you’re getting yourself into.

Tsukiko followed his advice, looking down at the lines of text in front of her.

> REGULATIONS
> 
> Rule #1: When a murder is committed, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.
> 
> Rule #2: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.
> 
> Rule #3: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. However, if the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate and all remaining students will be executed.
> 
> Rule #4: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.
> 
> Rule #5: Destruction of property is prohibited, though will be pardoned if necessary for murder.
> 
> Rule #6: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body, the culprit not included.
> 
> Rule #7: "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas, such as the gym, are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.
> 
> Rule #8: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.
> 
> Rule #9: Students have free rein to explore as they see fit.
> 
> Rule #10: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

NAKAMI: See? Rule five says you can’t destroy property, so firing bullets at the school is out of the question. 

NAKAMI: (nervous chuckle) However, I’m sure it was just a simple misunderstanding...

TSUKIKO: R-Right. My bad...

TSUKIKO: (Gesturing to the gun on the floor) But, hey, I’m glad someone was able to stop me! Now, what was that about being a coward again?

He blushed, about to respond before-

???: Masayoshi!

Tsukiko’s face flushed as soon as she heard Chie’s voice. She just remembered she left the door open. Both Hibiki and Chie would have seen her reckless behavior as well. And while Hibiki might have just been startled, she knew Chie wouldn’t be putting up with her anytime soon.

Cringing, she turned to the doorway and was ready to face the music.

Instead, she was greeted by a familiar face smiling at her from the doorway.

CHIE: Get out here! Kawarino wants to tell you something!

The two stepped back into the hallway and were immediately greeted by Misao herself. Although her shirt was still ripped from Noboru’s attack, it didn’t seem to faze her at all as she bounced up and down eagerly.

MISAO: Guys! Guys! I have some really good news!

NAKAMI: Misao, I don’t think it’s okay for you to be moving around like that. Your injury-

MISAO: Oh, that? That didn’t even leave a scratch!

HIBIKI: S-She’s right. I-I checked with her earlier, but even then, all N-Noboru managed to do was rip open her shirt.

MISAO: Besides, who cares about a little injury when there’s an exit to look at?

TSUKIKO: An exit? Oh, cool. That’s good to-

She stopped.

TSUKIKO: **_WHAT!?_**

NAKAMI: W-Where is it, miss!?

MISAO: In the gym! Saori told me to tell you to tell everyone else-

TSUKIKO: Then there’s no time for talking! Let’s get out of here!

So, as Misao merrily skipped along while the others tried to keep up, they set out for the gym and the freedom that was almost in reach.


	4. Case Of The Hidden Exit

Misao burst open the gym door while the group of four stood back. Inside the gym, the rest of the class were all over the room, chatting with each other enthusiastically. It was a far cry from the fearful silence and panic they had experienced there so little time ago.

The five stepped inside to join the commotion. As they walked, taking in the lively conversations, merry laughter and even so much as the smallest smile, their worries swept away.

Misao caught sight of Asami, who was clutching Benjiro’s hip and shoulder, gazing passionately into the lens of his glasses. He, however, looked like he was trying to break out of her grip.

Without a word, Misao cheerily ran off, leaving the four to their own devices.

MISAO: Asami! Asaaaaaami! Since I told you about the exit, can you break up with Benji?

BENJIRO: _SHE’S NOT DATING ME! STOP IT!_

ASAMI: (annoyed) Real fucking tactful, Misao. It depends. Would you ever provide me with the same _sensual_ and _untamed_ romance as he does?

BENJIRO: _WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY!?_

MISAO: Well, they don’t call me “Kawarino The Unbreakable” for nothing! C’mere, I have at least sixty-nine cool tricks I can show you~!

ASAMI: Heh. That’s great, honey. But you don’t stand a chance. Face it, you’re hideous. But maybe I’d give you a shot if you… I don’t know… rearranged that _disgusting_ face of yours?

MISAO: Sure!

Misao was three seconds away from punching herself in the face before Yuuna grabbed her hand.

YUUNA: This calls for a celebration! As soon as we all leave, how about you all come over to my workplace? I’m sure the estate wouldn’t mind fifteen new faces!

ICHIKA: Waaait a minute, didn’t you say you worked at a-

YUUNA: (large smile) That’s right! An _estate!_ It would be a great place to practice your comedy routine, Ichika! _Don’t you think so?_

ICHIKA: Hah! Are you _trying_ to get the place shut down?

Beside her, Noriko was rapidly going through her package of cigarettes, burning through one after another with a distraught expression.

ICHIKA: ...You okay, Noriko?

NORIKO: (nervously) I’m fine. Just... out of, uh, general curiosity, was I a good leader? I didn’t cause any problems, did I?

> _Well, you didn’t murder us on the spot. So there’s that._

Ichika blocked Koto’s device.

ICHIKA: He’s kidding! _Kidding!_

Before Noriko could interject, she felt a slight tug on the bottom of her jacket. She looked down to see Ryou, looking as calm as ever.

RYOU: I see you are in great distress. Here, follow my lead and let the universe take the time to correct itself for you.

With slow yet smooth movements, Ryou began to do some small pieces of tai chi. While he repeated the process, Noriko followed along the best she could. After a few moments, she lowered her hands and smiled.

NORIKO: ...Thanks. I really needed that. I owe you.

RYOU: Nonsense. The only thing you owe me is the knowledge you are at peace and also your position as the team leader.

???: Aren’t you forgetting something?

Tsukiko looked to the sound of the voice. Sure enough, there was Saori sitting on the edge of the stage, pursing her lips together in a smug smile.

ASAMI: (pushing Misao aside, walking to the stage) Took you long enough! Let’s get going! My adoring fans aren’t going to wait _forever_ , you know!

SAORI: Ah, ah, ah. You didn’t listen. _Aren’t you forgetting something_ _?_

She spoke louder and sharper, which alerted those who hadn’t noticed her yet. They looked around the gym, eager to see what Saori was seeing.

Just like the aftermath of the dreaded announcement, Tsukiko spoke first.

TSUKIKO: ...Where’s Noboru?

A cacophony of voices swept the room and talked over each other, some with confusion and most with growing worry.

NAKAMI: Um… Excuse me, but, ladies, has anyone seen a guy blush awkwardly around them? Even just for a moment?

ICHIKA: At _me?_ Good one!

NORIKO: (awkward chuckle) For whoever’s sake this is, I hope not…

CHIE: I’ve seen you pass glances at Masayoshi. Does that count?

NAKAMI: (blushing) N-No. I’m just asking because… 

NAKAMI: ...I don’t think Yutaka is around here, either.

BENJIRO: Not only that, but I haven't heard one utterance of the words “Uncle Benji” from Haruto! Where the hell did that kid go?

MISAO: Don’t worry, I’ll help you find him!

BENJIRO: F-Fuck off! I don’t need your help!

MISAO: ...

MISAO: ...Oooooh, I get it! He’s _your_ nephew, so you’d probably want to find him by yourself! You’re such a caring uncle! Well, don’t let me stop you! I can see you miss him already!

BENJIRO: _Oh, by the time I’m done with you, he’s not going to be the_ only _person that’s missed..._

SAORI: Took you long enough. Those three got a head start. Honestly, though, you’re all extremely careless for glossing over such an important detail. What happened to holding the lives of each and every classmate close to you?

CHIE: Wait a minute. Aren’t you the low-life criminal who killed thousands in the National Diet building? What makes _you_ the arbiter of right and wrong in this situation? Where was your talk of caring for the fellow man when you were slitting their throats?

The classroom’s chatter drew to a screeching halt.

Even the most brazen weren’t ready to face the wrath of Saori, especially not after her previous fiasco. They watched with horror, worried just how a war criminal would react to a lone authority trying to shut her down. Would Chie receive a lashing? Or would the class bear witness to their first victim and murderer?

Saori’s movements were slow and subtle. She crossed her arms and frowned. Not an angered frown ready to tear her classmate a new one, but rather a disappointed frown, harboring the same condescension that Chie had tried to diffuse.

She spoke with a voice that was calm and all-knowing, as if she had experienced the situation before.

SAORI: Chie, listen well and hard, because I’m only going to say this once. I never did what I did for fame or fortune or some grand despair-spreading agenda. I did it to protect the lives of each and every one of you. 

SAORI: If I didn’t step in and take action, then the whole world would have been at stake instead of the measly thousand I sacrificed. Don’t let the media fool you, I’m not as much as a psychopath as I’m made out to be.

After her speech, Tsukiko approached the stage, trying to appease Saori before anything else could happen.

TSUKIKO: Exactly! An action like hers shouldn’t go unnoticed! Hell, if we’re getting out of here, we'll need to sacrifice the want of at least _one_ person! If not, then how do you expect we keep ourselves alive? 

TSUKIKO: And, speaking of which, I’m sure your dying to show us that exit, so-

SAORI: Hah! What makes you think _I’m_ showing it to any of you?

BENJIRO: W-What the fuck are you talking about!?

SAORI: Good to see your skull is just as thick as those glasses, Benji. What I’m saying is that you’re going to need to find that exit on your own. After all, if you can’t solve something as simple as a hidden exit, how do you think you’ll be able to solve a full-scale murder?

YUUNA: But… where do you suppose we should look?

SAORI: That’s _your_ problem. You’ve all proven yourself to be careless individuals, so what good would it do if I just kept coddling you? I’d actually like to have a chance to _survive_ , you know.

> _Smart woman. Let’s ditch these idiots while we still have the chance._

SAORI: I guess I’ll be leaving alone, then.

Koto clutched his chest.

> _Is this what love feels like?_

RYOU: (weary) Saori, it is quite self-serving of you to not help us. Keeping us away from our path to freedom just to make a statement will get us nowhere.

MISAO: Yeah! And you’re being shellfish, too!

ICHIKA: You sure you don’t mean “selfish”? Cause that sentence sounds awfully _fishy_ to me!

TSUKIKO: Wait a minute, guys! Think about it for a second: we wanted to come here to test our talents, right? Then let’s make this into the best damn learning experience we could ever hope for!

TSUKIKO: Hell, we’ve already got some of the best investigators in Japan! Chie’s an analyst of the very buildings she sets out to create!

After the words left her mouth, Tsukiko realized she just gave the architect the perfect time to reveal her near-rule-breaking to the class. While her face remained cheerful, inside she prayed Chie didn't take the opportunity to humiliate her or, even better, didn't even notice her mistake in the first place.

Instead, Chie said nothing, simply opting to flick out her business card and show it to the class. All Chie did was look at her with her usual flat glare, with Tsukiko unable to tell whether she was distrusting or following along with her plan. Luckily for her, she kept her mouth shut.

TSUKIKO: And, Benjiro has a sharp eye for news stories and written errors, so what difference would it be if we replaced those with a landscape?

BENJIRO: (angrily blushing) T-That’s damn right! And, don’t forget it!

TSUKIKO: And, of course, Nakami…

Before she could continue, she caught a glimpse at his expression. He looked completely and utterly horrified.

_Quick, change of plans._

TSUKIKO: ...Woooould be the group muscle! Just look at those muscles of steel!

The class all prattled on in agreement as Nakami gave a thankful nod.

ASAMI: If you need more investigators, then feast your eyes on yours truly! If I can find the most stunning fabrics, then why not go a step beyond?

ASAMI: (angrily slams hand on the stage, looking at Saori) And you better believe I’m tearing this fucking place apart! You mess with the queen? Then you’re gonna get executed!

SAORI: Stop. I’m trembling.

MISAO: I can help too! If you need me to, I can break down doors, crawl under spaces, jump in front of a death trap, you name it!

TSUKIKO: M-Maybe not that last one, but sure!

NORIKO: I’ll join too. Unless getting people to fall in love will help us escape, I doubt my talent will be of any use.

ICHIKA: (laughing) Well, well, well, it looks like we now have brains _and_ brawn! Unfortunately I have neither, so-

TSUKIKO: Oh _no_ you don’t! You know what happens when everyone starts to slow down and lose their drive to keep going?

> _They die?_

TSUKIKO: _No!_ We need some of the best artists and performers around to keep giving moral support! Consider yourselves part of that group!

Tsukiko waited for Ichika to make one of her signature self-defeating comments, but thankfully what she got instead was an ecstatic grin.

ICHIKA: Me? Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You’re amazing! I’ll do whatever I can!

ICHIKA: (leans in to Koto) Hear that? Looks like you and me are gonna be partners!

> _Joy._

RYOU: I will assist as well. Tai chi is the ultimate diffuser of stress.

RYOU: (under his breath, with a devilish grin) _This_ will show them all. Nobody will disrespect my craft anymore…

TSUKIKO: ...You know we can hear you, right?

RYOU: Uhhh… That… was… just the aura around you talking! See, Tsukiko? The power of tai chi is rubbing off on you already!

TSUKIKO: ...Alright then! Hey, Yuuna! Do you want to join these guys as well?

YUUNA: (small curtsy) It would be my honor. If any of you need anything, then please don’t hesitate to ask!

CHIE: We’ll also need Okamura in this position as well. The farther we keep him away from danger, the more likely it is that we’ll survive.

Hibiki froze when all eyes were on him. With wide-eyed terror, he nodded along to Chie’s plan.

TSUKIKO: Then what are we waiting for!? Let's get looking!

The students split off, some starting at the base of the walls, a couple investigating the bottom of the stage and a few running into the equipment room. Even Saori became part of the action, coming down from the stage and standing near the middle of the room, watching the process that had been set up. Tsukiko couldn’t help but smile, patting herself on the back for a job well done.

When Tsukiko walked past each classmate, she noticed something she hadn’t fully seen yet: an honest case of teamwork and understanding. Through their requests and analytics, she would hear the occasional laugh or lively conversation, free of worry.

_Was this what it would have been like if Monokuma never entered our lives?_

_If so, then I hope we can get out of here even faster._

Through the conversations and staunch investigations, though, one person stood out from the crowd. From his place along the bottom of the stage, Nakami occasionally took long glances at Saori. She, in return, would attempt to ignore him, yet slowly make eye contact yet again.

Finally, one of them broke the silence.

NAKAMI: ...Ma’am?

SAORI: (sighing) Damn, I was getting used to all this alone time. What do you want, kid?

NAKAMI: I have a quick question for you: is there a reason as to why you were sitting on the stage when we arrived?

SAORI: To get a good view of the chaos, of course. Unfortunately, it was only a three-star show at best.

NAKAMI: In that case, you wouldn’t mind if I went up there, would you?

SAORI: Why? There’s not much there besides a first-class view of all these lovely little idiots.

NAKAMI: I… just have a hunch.

SAORI: Then go ahead.

As he climbed up the stage, a few of his peers, including Tsukiko, caught sight of him and followed.

Nakami, however, didn’t seem to notice the growing party behind him. Instead, he walked on the sturdy wooden paneling, stopped, walked much more slowly, then finally lowered himself to the ground. After a few moments of introspection, he finally got up.

He turned around, seeing the crowd that suddenly formed.

NAKAMI: _GAH!_ W-When did you get here!?

ICHIKA: Who cares? Found anything, detective?

NAKAMI: (blushing) I-I still have to find out. Does anyone have an object with them I can borrow?

Misao practically bounced to the front of the crowd, clutching the straps of her helmet.

MISAO: You can take this if you wanna! Just autograph it once you’re done!

NAKAMI: Er, that’s not what I’m looking for, but thank you…

YUUNA: How about my hair clip?

NAKAMI: You’re on the right track, but I don’t think this will do the trick, unfortunately…

RYOU: (spreads out arms) I can offer my love and affection. And at the end of the day, is that not the most valuable gift of them all?

NAKAMI: Sorry, but no…

Ryou hung his head in shame and sulked. Noriko patted his back while shaking her head.

NAKAMI: I'm sorry, but what I need is something smooth on all sides. Like, a ball. 

NORIKO: Or a bullet?

NAKAMI: ...That could work, actually.

RYOU: (angrily under his breath) Oh, suuuure... When Noriko suggests something, it's a good idea...

NORIKO: (to Nakami) Really? I was just throwing ideas out there...

RYOU: _That just makes it worse!_

YUUNA: I like your thinking! I'm sure Tsukiko has a couple we could use!

NAKAMI: (awkward chuckle) Oh, I know she does. 

NAKAMI: So, can I see one, ma'am?

Tsukiko hesitated, holding onto her holster.

TSUKIKO: ...Are you sure this is a good idea?

NAKAMI: It's the only one I have. 

She looked out the corner of her eye for Chie. There she was, investigating the far wall. Relief swept over her, just glad Chie was too distracted to scold her for even _looking_ at bullets again.

TSUKIKO: ...Then you got yourself a deal. Just... make sure to return these once you're done.

From her holster, she pulled out a variety of different ammunition. Blanks, tracers, buckshot, and many more, with some bullets not even matching the model of the guns she had on her. And each bullet was dyed neon pink.

When she passed a single bullet over, Nakami leaned back to the ground, placing the ammunition on its side and waiting. Sure enough, it began to roll away from him before hitting the back wall of the stage with a light thunk.

Following the bullet, the floor beneath it looked much more scuffed compared to the rest of the stage’s groundwork. Lining up his vision with where the marks started and ended, he felt along the wall.

Finally, he heard a click.

With little effort, he pulled back the wall. In its place was a deep corridor, with whatever was inside it being unseen through the thick layer of darkness.

In response, the others on the stage cheerfully began to alert those still searching. While the rest of the class began to join, Saori applauded Nakami from her place on the gym floor.

SAORI: Not bad at all, kid. Looks like you were the Ultimate Police Officer for a reason.

NAKAMI: I… N-No, it wasn’t much. It was just a quick trick they taught us to find heavy rooms. That’s all...

CHIE: Move.

Alarmed by Chie’s sudden appearance onstage, Nakami nearly jumped as he moved out of the way. Pushing her way through the crowd, she glanced inside the corridor.

CHIE: Just as I thought. This pathway is going to be extremely hard to navigate in its current condition.

CHIE: (Beginning to walk offstage) I’m going to get some supplies. I’ll be back in a moment. And Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: (a bit nervous) Yeah?

CHIE: Try not to shoot up the place while I’m gone.

Tsukiko turned pale.

Chie nonchalantly walked away from the conversation, unfazed by the sudden information she had just given the students. Once she was out the door, the other students pounced on Tsukiko like ravenous animals.

NORIKO: Tsukiko, what’s she talking about?

Whether she spoke with genuine curiosity or subtle intimidation was hard to tell.

TSUKIKO: It’s... nothing. Chie was just being a bit paranoid, that’s all. Anyways, how about we get a head start looking in that corridor?

SAORI: (impatiently) Tsukiko, we’re not going to drop a topic just because you changed it. We’re not five.

Meanwhile, Misao tried rushing into the corridor head-first before Nakami managed to stop her.

SAORI: ...Okay, so maybe _one_ of us is five. Nonetheless, I’d suggest talking. Your audience is waiting.

Tsukiko knew Saori wasn’t going to budge. So, she decided to fess up to her crime before they suspected her of doing something far worse.

TSUKIKO: I… uh… nearly shot a wall. But hear me out! I thought if I could destroy a big enough chunk, we could all easily just walk out through it!

BENJIRO: WHAT!? Why would you do something so… so reckless! Do the rules mean _nothing_ to you!?

TSUKIKO: About that… I… actually didn’t read them until after the incident. Heh, whoops…

Benjiro looked heated enough to burn holes into his glasses.

BENJIRO: _NO!_ You don’t get to brush this off like it’s nothing! We have rules for a reason, you know! They keep us in line! Where would we be if the world was run without authority? 

BENJIRO: (Gesturing to Saori) Killing people just like this asshole right here!

SAORI: Benji, the last time we talked, you were planning on ruining the lives of everyone in this place.

BENJIRO: Oh, I’m still planning on ruining lives, but I’m doing it with a set of _rules_ , goddammit!

NORIKO: I really hate to say it, but he has a point. How can we trust someone who leads us into a situation they don’t even know the danger of?

ASAMI: That’s right! For all we know, that unsightly little bear would have punished all of us for her stupid actions! And _nobody_ can make a dead body look fashionable!

MISAO: C’mon, guys! We shouldn't be so hard on her! She's been super helpful and smart and talented and probably makes _great_ autographs!

ICHIKA: This is gonna sound as stupid as usual, but I'm with Misao! If there's one thing Tsukiko's been, it's helpful! And her almost breaking that rule was her trying to be just that! Without her taking charge, we'd probably be as lost as my audience during an open mic night!

> _Yeah, but just because she had good intentions doesn't mean she used them in the right way._
> 
> _It's like if she murdered you for being a shitty comedian. It would be a blessing to our eardrums, but would you actually deserve it?_

ICHIKA: Me? Hell yeah! She could murder me for _existing_ for how little it mattered!

Koto was about to write a crass response when Saori decided to announce her own theory.

SAORI: Wait. How can we even be sure Tsukiko is telling us the truth?

Tsukiko didn’t like where this was going.

TSUKIKO: What do you mean? I wouldn’t tell people I almost broke the rules for a laugh, you know…

SAORI: Why should we assume that measly act was your crime? All Chie said when she left was “try not to shoot up the place”. That leaves _quite_ a bit to interpretation, don’t you think?

Tsukiko’s heart stopped.

TSUKIKO: H-Hold on! What are you trying to accuse me of?

SAORI: Tsukiko, I suggest not trying to argue. You’re the culprit in this case, not the attorney. All I’m saying is how do we know you weren’t planning something worse? I mean, where’s the proof that you didn’t? Because I’m not seeing it right now.

NAKAMI: Wait a second!

The class turned their attention towards Nakami, who just blurted out those three words. Almost on cue, he blushed. Tsukiko caught him looking at her for a second, but he quickly averted eye contact when she tried returning it.

NAKAMI: I... think you're being a bit harsh. She made a huge mistake, sure, but I know for a fact she genuinely didn't know what she was doing. 

MISAO: How do you know? Ohmigosh! Can you read minds? _Quick!_ What number am I thinking of!?

NAKAMI: N-No, I can't do that, but I was with her when this happened. I was the one who had to stop her and correct her mistakes.

SAORI: And how can we be sure _you’re_ not lying? For all we know, you two might have connections…

HIBIKI: T-That’s not true...

HIBIKI: I-I saw both of them. Chie was there, too. I-I didn't see everything, though. T-The news of the exit d-distracted us. B-But otherwise, i-it went exactly like they're saying....

SAORI: (annoyed) Pray tell, why are you telling me this information _now?_ I don’t enjoy wasting my free time, you know.

HIBIKI: I... I-I didn't want anyone to get upset. B-But I... I don't think it helped... I'm sorry...

Saori stayed silent, eyeing up the trio with suspicion. After a few moments, though, she shook her head and responded.

SAORI: Alright, fine. I have no reason to doubt three separate eyewitness reports, so why should I? But you better not try and pull something like this again, Tsukiko.

YUUNA: Well… it may be possible she won’t.

YUUNA: Tsukiko, might I ask if you’ve read the rules by now?

TSUKIKO: Yeah! Nakami showed me them himself!

YUUNA: Then you’ve learned your lesson, right? I’d imagine if you’re informed of your mistake, we wouldn’t have to worry anymore!

RYOU: Exactly! With an issue like this, it is in our best interest to let the ordeal slide. If we let the pressures of our situation surround us, we will just be worsening ourselves.

The class murmured in agreement, some of which was on board with dropping the conversation while others did so reluctantly.

YUUNA: I’m glad we could get that settled, but there’s another thing I’m worried about. How do you think your teammates are doing, Saori? Will they be okay in there?

SAORI: (scoffing) Them? Well, I doubt Haruto found anything. The kid’s stuck so far up his own imagination that I’m surprised he isn’t shitting rainbows. Yutaka shows more promise, especially since there’s no T&A around that can distract him. As for Noboru…

Her face became grim.

SAORI: ...I can’t say for sure. He’s a wild card, even to someone like me.

HIBIKI: ...D-Do… Do you think the three of them will be okay in there? T-There might be… vicious creatures in there… Ones that attack on a moment’s notice…

TSUKIKO: Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure Yutaka and Haruto will come out fine.

> _...And Noboru?_

TSUKIKO: A-And Noboru! Of course!

Tsukiko’s sudden correction sadly couldn’t fix the sudden dread the class felt. Luckily, the gym door springing open helped halt the situation.

Walking through the entrance, Chie brought in one of the unlabeled boxes from the storage room, along with a large spool of rope and a small lighter placed firmly on top of it. The class began to crowd around the strange package as she set it down.

CHIE: Good, none of you left. If my suspicions are correct, then this box should contain exactly what we need. Does anyone have something sharp I can borrow?

ASAMI: (walking up to the box) Why have something sharp when you can have some _one_ _?_ Step aside, dearie!

She raised her left hand, extending talon-like nails towards the tape binding the box and beginning to tear through the package. However, the tape proved to be thicker than she thought, because her nails began chipping by the time she was halfway done.

ASAMI: Oh. My. GOD! These nails took me weeks to grow! The _fuck!_

CHIE: Then stop. I’ll do the rest.

Digging her fingers into the space Asami had cut out for her, Chie slid them on the inside of the box like a jackknife. Finally, she managed to pry it open.

Inside were sixteen large, white candles.

CHIE: Aha! Just as I thought. Back at Takahashi Incorporated, I’d order these exact same boxes for our workers.

Chie grabbed four candles at a time, passing one out for each person and lighting them with a flick of the lighter. When only three were left, she clasped onto them tightly.

CHIE: (coldly) Don’t you _dare_ touch these. They’re for the team in the passageway. There’s no doubt that without a light source, they’re wandering around aimlessly.

SAORI: But what do we need the rope for? A trapeze act for Misao or something?

CHIE: Navigation. And, judging by the length of that corridor, we’re going to need as much as we can.

The others crowded around the entrance to what was possibly their one way to freedom. What could be inside? The promised escape they wanted? A dead end? Or the scene of two dead bodies and one killer?

Tsukiko clutched her candle firmly, her passion burning as brightly as the flame on the wick.

_Only one way to find out._


	5. Lost And Found

The search was a disaster.

Well, it wasn’t one at _first_. When they started, the only thing that stood in their way was a single, straight path. While some people stayed silent and focused on the concrete corridor shown through their candles, many of them were chatting up a storm. Even Tsukiko was feeling confident, attempting to share advice she had about their travels. However, Chie constantly shooting her dirty looks made her realize that now wasn’t a good time. 

However, their journey didn’t stay that easy. 

The changes started out small. The path would occasionally throw in a left or right turn, nothing too out of the ordinary. But then the turns became more and more frequent. As they marched forth, the road ahead began to zig-zag. They went right. They went left. They went down steep staircases. At times it even felt like they were walking on the ceiling. 

There were also branching pathways and forks in the road to deal with. The class was forced to choose a random path, deciding in a group vote. However, they had been unlucky when choosing which way to go; all they hit was a patch of wall before Chie begrudgingly wound her rope back up and retraced her steps. 

When they finally managed to get back on track, the mood had more than soured. 

BENJIRO: (looking at his watch) It’s been an _hour_ _!?_ Are you fucking _kidding me!?_

CHIE: Don’t start, Morishita.

ICHIKA: Saaaaaay, Saori! Do you have an idea of where your team went?

SAORI: Zilch. I was halfway out the gym spreading the news by the time they started exploring.

SAORI: Even if I did, do you think I’d tell you that easily?

NORIKO: (impatient) Considering three people could have died, I’d assume so...

HIBIKI: O-Oh God, I-I hope they're okay…

MISAO: Don’t be such a worrywart, Hibiki! There’s no teddy bear guy around right now!

Not wanting to get into any more trouble, Tsukiko held her tongue. However, Nakami, who was looking warily at Misao’s tattered shirt, seemed to be reading her mind. 

NAKAMI: I, uh, think he’s worried about more than just Monokuma, miss…

MISAO: Omigosh, you’re right!

MISAO: He’s worried about _two_ teddy bears! Don’t worry, we can work through this! We just to get them to blow up each other-

CHIE: Hold that thought, Misao. I think we’re here.

What she gestured to was hard to make out at first. But, after a bit of squinting, the class saw what she did: a small light at the end of the hallway.

Relief swept over the class as their pace quickened. Getting closer and closer to their target, what was once a small glimmer of hope grew into something less abstract. The light grew, taking the shape of an opening. 

They filed inside, the light blinding them momentarily. Without even knowing what they were looking at, there was already anticipation. Especially since it had been forever since they could spread out.

But when their vision finally cleared, they were mortified.

Surrounding the large room, thousands of different openings littered the room. Some were floor level, while others required gravity-defying staircase to reach. It looked like something out of a painting. Alluring, sure, but not fun to traverse. 

ASAMI: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? 

RYOU: Now, now. This is merely a roadblock in the grand highway of life…

ASAMI: This isn’t a roadblock! It’s a fucking car-wreck!

NORIKO: Ah, but it’s a car-wreck people will be overjoyed to see you walk away from. I don’t know them like you do, but I’m sure your fans will be disappointed seeing their idol frazzled.

ASAMI: ...You’re absolutely right. When I’m outta here, I’m coming back as a perfect ten! _You hear me_ _!?_

NORIKO: (wearily smiling) We sure do, Asami.

Ryou stood back and scowled.

At the same time, Koto wrote down another message, flashing it to anyone willing to look. 

> _Hey idiots, when you’re done using up your last working brain cells, might I ask where the fuck we’re going?_

CHIE: Lose the attitude, Mikami. I have this covered. I… just need a moment.

Chie began to look around while the others distracted themselves. That is, except for Tsukiko. She couldn’t stop impatiently watching the architect, witnessing the snail’s pace she was moving at while investigating. Sure, she was being thorough, but she wasn’t being _quick_. If she was going to save lives, she needed to move before anything could happen. 

_Someone needs to take charge. Someone like…_

She halted her thoughts. Like it or not, she needed to stay out of Chie’s hair. She had already caused an argument across the class thanks to not following directions, and swapping out Monokuma’s reign for Chie’s didn’t change a thing.

Maybe one of her classmates would step in and help. Possibly Nakami, with his helpful attitude but _very_ intrusive nervousness. Or Noriko, whose calm demeanor would only _slightly_ be ignored because of her appearance. Or Koto, who would lead the team with a sarcastic jab every step of the way. 

_…_

_...Hell, why not? I’ve never been good at impulse control, anyway._

TSUKIKO: Hey Chie, how about I give it a shot?

Chie didn't even bother to turn and face her.

CHIE: Absolutely not. The last time you tried to help, we almost had bullets in the ceiling.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

TSUKIKO: Please, just give me another chance. I swear, I can use my head instead of my gun for once.

CHIE: You’ve had your chance, Masayoshi.

TSUKIKO: It’s not about chances! Listen, if you can’t trust a single classmate to find a way out, then what are you going to do if someone dies? Are you going to try and solve that case by yourself? Because you're too paranoid to trust other people, even when they might have the answer?

Chie finally turned around.

CHIE: Those situations aren’t the same, Masayoshi.

TSUKIKO: But one of them could be avoided. Please. Work with me here.

Chie paused, mad about the situation but still considering it. Finally, she reached a consensus.

CHIE: You get ten minutes. If you run out of time or choose the wrong path, then you’ll stay silent for the rest of the journey. Understand?

Tsukiko knew it wasn’t much of a bargain. Ten minutes to search an entire room’s worth of pathways wasn’t possible for an architect, much less a sharpshooter. Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers and she knew it.

TSUKIKO: Understood.

CHIE: You better. Time starts now.

With that, Tsukiko rushed off while Chie looked down at her wristwatch. Though the amount of openings were overwhelming, Tsukiko wasn’t going to let that deter her. She formed a game plan, visualizing the best route to take.

Nine minutes remained. 

She went down the floor levels first, since they would kill the least amount of time. She briefly checked each one of them, trying to find some hint of past use. Sadly, there was nothing.

Six minutes remained. 

Next was the top half. Climbing the stairs would make things longer, so she’d need to move quickly. 

Five minutes remained.

First, she checked the left side. Still, no signs of Saori’s team were found. If she didn’t get her act together or get lucky, she’d need to choose at random. 

Three minutes remaining.

She scrambled to the right side, looking frantically. And there was still-

_Wait a minute._

She checked the entrance of her current location a bit harder. It seemed normal at first. Located at the top of the room near the middle of a wall, Tsukiko was so used to searching that she treated it as every other. However, when she let her eyes adjust, she saw something odd.

Lying near one of the walls was a lone black hat. 

Concerned, Tsukiko grabbed it and used the candle to look inside. What she saw made her retreat back to the tunnel’s entrance to alert her classmates.

TSUKIKO: Guys! I just found the way we’re looking for!

CHIE: How do you know?

Chie’s wrist still shot out for a better view of her watch. If Tsukiko was counting right, there was only a minute to spare.

But she had bigger things to worry about. 

TSUKIKO: Because this is Yutaka’s hat.

The class faltered for a moment, then scrambled upstairs faster than ever. A few looked into the hat with the expression Tsukiko tried hiding, confirming to them that she was unfortunately right.

YUUNA: (nervously) You don’t suppose something… happened to them, do you?

TSUKIKO: (broken smile) N-No, don’t be ridiculous. He… just lost it. That’s all. We just need to give it back to him when we find him.

HIBIKI: _If_ w-we find him...

CHIE: ”If” isn’t an option. Everyone, this way.

\-----------

The class wandered nervously down the hall, all excitement sapped from them the second they saw the remnants of a classmate. Even Tsukiko, whose face looked as undisturbed as a serene pond, still had trickles of fear on the inside. Her hands brushing against her gun handle was proof of that. 

She looked around through the faint light, anticipating seeing splatters dressing the walls and floors. And, judging by the brief glances she got of her classmates, it seemed like they were searching for the exact same thing.

Fortunately, there was nothing more than the usual bare walls lining the area. Unfortunately, the lack of answers was slowly chipping away at Tsukiko’s patience. 

TSUKIKO: ...Chie, this isn’t working.

CHIE: Well, it’s going to need to, Masayoshi.

Tsukiko felt a fire start inside her.

TSUKIKO: We need to change our plan. If we don’t, then who knows what will happen?

CHIE: For the last time-

SAORI: Hold it, Chie. Let’s hear her out.

TSUKIKO: ...Wait.. Are you… Are you serious?

SAORI: I wish I wasn't. But, what other options do we have? It’s not like anyone _else_ has been trying very hard. So, come on. Just _try_ to explain yourself.

TSUKIKO: Wow! Uh, thanks! Anyways, I was thinking… we still have most of the same teams, right? Then let’s go back into them and split up! Like last time, but for a missing person instead of an exit!

At first, the class just responded in silence.

But then, Nakami spoke up.

NAKAMI: I’m… I’m not sure about this.

Tsukiko’s fire was now burning brighter than ever.

TSUKIKO: Come on! We can do it! We’ll just meet back here and-

ASAMI: (exasperated) Yes, but don’t you know how long it took to even _get_ here?

NORIKO: Even with what Chie brought, I doubt there would be enough rope for three more pathways...

TSUKIKO: Well, we don’t need to use the rope then, do we!? I’m sure somebody has _something_ we can use! Benji! You have that notebook of yours, right!? We can rip up some pages to make a trail!

BENJIRO: (clutching onto his notebook tightly) Not a chance! Besides, if there’s not enough rope, then there’s certainly not enough paper in here!

TSUKIKO: Then we’ll just need everyone’s help! Everyone, empty your pockets!

ICHIKA: I like your enthusiasm! 

ICHIKA: ...Buuuut I’m not sure that’s the only problem here.

Koto wrote down a message, the light of the screen piercing the dark. When he was done, he passed it to Tsukiko.

> _I’d hate to say the clown’s right, but she’s right. I mean, how can we make sure we don’t miss meeting up again? How can we be sure nobody dies?_
> 
> _Face it, your plan is terrible. Move on._

Tsukiko’s fire raged out of control.

She threw the device to the ground, with it cracking when it hit the surface.

The class looked up from the chipped device back to Tsukiko’s furious face.

TSUKIKO: For shit sakes! Is _this_ the sort of class I’ve become a part of!? First, you sit back and watch someone nearly get murdered! Now, you’re too afraid to go look for your classmates? And for _what_ _!?_ Because you’re scared of getting _lost!?_

RYOU: M-My friend, I understand your frustration, b-but this is not all we’re-

TSUKIKO: Oh? Then what is? Are you scared to run into two dead bodies?

There was a deafening silence.

SAORI: ...I think you know exactly what’s at stake here.

TSUKIKO: And I also understand that you were right all along. Everyone here is careless after all.

NAKAMI: Er, Tsukiko, where are you going?

TSUKIKO: Wherever I can. If you guys aren’t going to try and help, then I sure as hell will.

So, she sprinted away, with the class’ yelling echoing behind her.

\----------------------------

Tsukiko rushed through the halls, with only a candle to guide her. As she moved further and further away from her group, her anger faded and rational thought returned. She realized that her outburst wasn’t going to help her class trust her at all. Combined with her first trigger-happy outburst, she was proving herself to be quite a hassle. 

But at the same time, she felt no shame in her actions. She was right about her class. What had they done to help lead the others? To her, hardly anything. It felt like only her and Saori were getting anything done, with her class needing to be pointed in the right direction. Even somebody like Nakami, whose police background should have made him more useful, never felt he was much help. It was just like-

_WHAM!_

Tsukiko was so caught up in her thoughts that she banged into something on her path. Slightly annoyed, she moved her candle close to the source of her roadblock.

And in the light, she saw something familiar.

Or, rather, some _one_.

TSUKIKO: YUTAKA!

Though he was too stunned to respond, Tsukiko tackled him with a hug anyways. Despite how sturdy he was, he trembled as she touched him. With what strength he had in him, he gently pushed her away. 

YUTAKA: N-Now… Now is _not_ the time. Where are the others?

Tsukiko looked back into the darkness, seeing nothing to latch onto for direction. Suddenly, she realizes that her classmates’ fears were justified after all.

TSUKIKO: Uh…

???: TSUKIKO!

From in the darkness, she could see the distinct outline of Nakami rushing towards her, with shadows in the distance dragging a rope behind them.

NAKAMI: Are you-

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Yutaka, with the rest of the class following suit when they caught up. 

NAKAMI: Y-Yutaka? You’re alive!

YUTAKA: Is everyone here?

NAKAMI: I don’t know what you’re-

YUTAKA: **_Is everyone here!?_ **

Tsukiko was startled by how frantic he sounded.

MISAO: Yep! Well, until Miss Tsukiko over there decided to run away for a bit! But now we’re one big happy class again!

YUTAKA: Oh, thank God.

He looked up and spotted Saori, who was fiddling with something in her hands. He smiled and stepped towards her.

YUTAKA: And you managed to find my hat as well. Good job, everybody. I was afraid it would just sit in that passageway, gathering dust.

TSUKIKO: Wait, you… you left it there?

YUTAKA: Of course. How else would you know where our group was? The pace could have been improved, but you all did well.

SAORI: (smirking) Huh. Clever thinking. Maybe this group isn’t such a waste after all.

The mere sentence seemed to make Hibiki on edge.

CHIE: ...Is there something you’d like to say, Okamura?

HIBIKI: S-Sorry, Chie. I-I… I-I hate to point it out, but…

YUTAKA: Spit it out, son.

HIBIKI: I-It’s just… s-speaking of groups, w-where are the others?

Although Hibiki’s voice dipped to a whisper, Yutaka's frightened expression showed he heard every word.

YUTAKA: That’s what I was out here for.

YUUNA: Y-You mean… Haruto…

YUTAKA: Miss Yuuna, I assure you Haruto’s okay. The problem is Noboru.

YUTAKA: He’s gone.

The second the words left his mouth, everyone mimicked Yutaka’s fear.

TSUKIKO: W-What? How…

YUTAKA: When we were exploring, the three of us found something. Some sort of… of doorway.

Tsukiko’s face perked up a bit.

TSUKIKO: Like… and exit?

YUTAKA: Only Haruto can tell you that. First chance he got, he burst into that room and shut the door. Poor guy must have been scared as all Hell.

TSUKIKO: Why didn’t you go in with him?

YUTAKA: Because the second I turned away from Haruto, Noboru vanished. I don’t know where he went, but I wasn’t leaving him alone. Who knows what could happen?

YUUNA: That’s a nice gesture, Yutaka.

YUTAKA: (blushing) W-Well, I-

YUUNA: But you _may_ have been focusing on the wrong thing...

YUTAKA: ...What?

YUUNA: I don’t mean to make you alarmed or anything but… is leaving a defenseless child all alone alright?

Hearing Yuuna’s argument made Yutaka tense up even more.

YUTAKA: GAH! You’re right! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

RYOU: There is no need to beat yourself up, my muscular friend. There is still time to return back to where you once came.

YUTAKA: (gesturing to the darkness) Well, that’s not exactly going to be the easiest task, Ryou…

TSUKIKO: Then we’ll just have to try a little harder!

YUTAKA: I like your courageousness, Tsukiko.

Slightly bitter, Tsukiko thought one last thing before her new journey:

_At least_ someone _here does._


	6. Escape Room

After a half-hour of meandering through the dark, Yutaka finally stopped the group abruptly. Though their surroundings weren’t exactly different from what they were used to, he still walked as far as he could alone, brandishing the candle Chie passed onto him. 

After a moment or so, he gestured the others to take a look. And, when they gathered together, the picture their light formed became a lot more clear.

In front of them was a large door. 

Without hesitation, Yutaka banged a fist on it loudly, with the metallic drum of the steel echoing around the class.

YUTAKA: HARUTO! I’M BACK! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE!?

There was no response. 

MISAO: ...Maybe it’s really an exit after all! Don’t worry! He’s probably safe and sound!

YUTAKA: No, that can’t be it.

MISAO: Oh? Why not?

YUTAKA: Because I can hear footsteps in there.

The room went deathly silent.

Of course, Tsukiko didn’t let it last for long.

TSUKIKO: Then we’ll have to do something about it, won’t we?

She pulled out one of her guns, beginning to load them with her signature pink bullets.

TSUKIKO: Everyone, stick behind me.

BENJIRO: A _gun!?_ What the fuck is wrong with you!? The rules say-

TSUKIKO: Not to damage property. I know. But it doesn’t say anything about _people_ , right?

BENJIRO: YES! IT FUCKING _DOES!_

TSUKIKO: (annoyed) Just listen, alright? I know a trick that can graze someone but not kill them. Just trust me on this.

BENJIRO: ...Fine. But the second we get out of here, I’m reporting this! Local headline: “DUMBASS GIRL TRIES TO GET EVERYONE KILLED”!

SAORI: Hold it.

Saori stepped towards the sharpshooter, her expression unreadable to her. She extended a hand out, gesturing to her pistol.

SAORI: Give me one of those. You’re not doing this alone.

Tsukiko smiled and, without a second thought, gave her classmate an extension of herself. Then, with the rebel leader as backup, she slowly pushed open the door.

Inside, the same murky blackness as the corridor stared back at the class. Hiding away something possibly dangerous until it was too late. 

But its silent intimidation wasn’t going to stop Tsukiko.

She pounced inside, her gun cocked and ready to strike whatever danger lurked nearby. 

TSUKIKO: FREEZE!

Her response was answered by the lights suddenly turning on.

The brightness blinded them momentarily. However, when the fog cleared from their eyes, they witnessed a strange sight.

Instead of the exit they were looking for, they were positioned inside a large, metallic room. Small television screens covered the walls, showing a still shot of every room of the school they had visited so far. Security desks faced the screens, with the only area barren being home to the largest television they had even seen, which rested on the back wall. 

And that wasn’t even getting into the contents of the room. Thousands of papers littered the room, as if a cyclone hit. The floor was covered with so much white that it looked like a sheet of snow, and even the desks were sprinkled with a sheet or two. 

And then there was the strangest sight of all. 

On both the left and right side of the television, sixteen perfect replicas of each student stared lifelessly at them.

However, before they had time to fully react, they heard a noise.

???: Guys! Guuuuuuuuys!

Instead of the deep, stoic voice they were expecting to hear, the voice was high and youthful. They relaxed, turning their attention to the source. 

Popping out of a pile of papers was Haruto, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. And, judging by his lack of injuries, he had a right to be.

YUTAKA: _Haruto!_ You scared us half to death! Why didn’t you answer me the first time?

HARUTO: (cheerfully) Cause I was busy, mister! Just look at all this cool stuff! You guys should take a look around!

SAORI: I wouldn’t mind, actually. There’s a couple things I want a better look at…

YUTAKA: Miss Tsukada, please. We need to be firm and serious if-

HARUTO: Don’t be so uptight, mister! We’ll be serious later! Right now, let’s have some fun!

Before Yutaka could object, Haruto had already ran off to dig through another pile of papers. 

Noriko placed a hand on the befuddled choreographer’s shoulder.

NORIKO: It’s no use, Yutaka. Just give the kid what he wants for now.

Silently, he nodded.

So, with very little to lose, the class’ next big investigation began. And Tsukiko, filled with newfound determination, decided to try and observe it all.

Tsukiko approached Chie first, who was diligently writing something on her device. Every few seconds, she would look up at the monitor she was next to, then quickly disappear into her work again. 

TSUKIKO: Uh… hey there.

CHIE: (not looking up) Don’t “hey” me. You threw a tantrum, ran off despite being told otherwise, then came talking to me and expecting things to be back to normal. Do you just assume you can get away with anything you want, Masayoshi?

TSUKIKO: Of course not. But I’m not going to sit around when people could be in danger. If that upsets you, I’m sorry. But that’s how I take charge.

CHIE: That’s also how you’ll get yourself killed.

Chie passed over her device, staring at her with the heat of a thousand suns. Tsukiko couldn’t decide whether she preferred this over the cold shoulder or not.

CHIE: If you want to make yourself useful, hand these notes to Okamura. He’s a far better leader than you’ll ever be.

TSUKIKO: But… didn’t you tell him _not_ to put himself into those types of situations?

CHIE: Did I stutter, Masayoshi?

Tsukiko could feel her blood rising, but stayed silent and took Chie’s tablet. When she walked off, she looked back to make sure Chie wasn’t watching and opened her device. 

Sure enough, an image of the security system greeted her. In large, neat handwriting, Chie had written a message on it. 

> _VIDEO FOOTAGE SHOWS CORRIDOR. WE ARE STILL BEING TRACKED._

The discovery made her uneasy. She wasn’t sure how any of them would deal with the news, much less someone as frightened as Hibiki. She was pretty sure giving it to him would give him a heart attack or something.

But if Chie thought he could handle it, it wasn’t her place to judge.

TSUKIKO: Hibiki-

HIBIKI: GAH!

From his position in front of the giant television, he whipped around to see Tsukiko.

HIBIKI: O-Oh, hi Tsukiko…

HIBIKI: You’re… _okay_ now, r-right?

TSUKIKO: Yeah… I’m sorry if I frightened you or something.

HIBIKI: I-It’s alright! I-I swear! P-Please don’t hurt me!

TSUKIKO: ...Anyways, Chie wanted to give you this. Something about you being a good leader or something.

She gave him the device. As he looked over it, Tsukiko did her best to lighten the mood.

TSUKIKO: Isn’t that funny? Out of all the people in this school, the one person here she likes the most is _you!_ How do you do it?

HIBIKI: I… I’m not sure. B-But I wish she didn’t…

TSUKIKO: Huh? Why not? I’d love to have someone as no-nonsense as her giving me some slack once in a while…

HIBIKI: T-That’s the problem! S-She’s p-probably expecting too much! S-She’s making a big mistake! S-She’ll hate me! I-I-

During his hysterics, he banged into the television. Surprisingly, it began to wobble.

TSUKIKO: Huh? Hibiki, did you see that?

HIBIKI: W-What did I do? Oh no, oh no, oh no…

Tsukiko realized that there wasn’t much she could do to calm him down. However, while he was freaking out, she took the time to look over the TV.

Unlike the other screens in the room, it remained untethered to anything but a small VCR player, which laid to the right of it. It towered over Tsukiko by at least two feet, dwarfing her. However, as sturdy as it looked, she noticed one of its four legs was shorter than the other, causing that unfortunate wobble. 

She couldn’t spend all day admiring it, though. She needed to keep investigating.

TSUKIKO: Any luck, Yuuna?

Yuuna looked over and smiled. Thankfully, she was acting a lot less weary of her than Tsukiko’s first few encounters. 

YUUNA: Not too much, sadly. The desks are completely emptied out and the monitors show every room in the school, but that’s all I’ve managed to gather.

YUUNA: Hopefully, that's not too upsetting...

TSUKIKO: No, that's okay. I'm honestly just glad we could find _anything_ in here!

Haruto, who was holding Yuuna’s hand, interjected.

HARUTO: OOH! I saw somethin’ neat!

TSUKIKO: You did? Perfect! What was it?

HARUTO: A biiiiiig sandworm came up from the ground! He was toothless and swallowed a big ol’ pile of papers all at once!

While Tsukiko was baffled by his answer, Yuuna just chuckled.

YUUNA: If it’s one thing we managed to find, though, it’s a lot of creativity.

HARUTO: Thanks, Auntie Yuuna! 

TSUKIKO: (laughing) I see you’ve been upgraded to aunt status! Does that mean…

HARUTO: Auntie Yuuna, when are you and Uncle Benji gonna get married?

Yuuna tried her best to hide her disgust.

YUUNA: I… Maybe you should talk to Mistress Asami about that, sweetheart. 

Noriko and Ryou were pressing buttons on a security desk when Tsukiko approached. When Noriko noticed, she gestured her forward.

NORIKO: Hey, Tsukiko. Check this out.

She pointed to a still shot of the gym, shown from above. Various other rooms were shown on the video monitor, from the dorm rooms to the hallway to the storage room. 

NORIKO: See these shots? They seem to be all we’re getting of each area. I’ve tried every button and lever on this thing, but the camera’s not budging.

TSUKIKO: Interesting... That’s a good catch. Thanks Noriko!

RYOU: Y-Yeah, well, I found something neat as well!

TSUKIKO: That’s good to hear! What is it?

RYOU: It’s… uh… behold!

He slammed a nearby button with triumph.

And immediately the monitors flicked off.

NORIKO: ...Was this part of your plan, Ryou?

RYOU: O-Of course! You see those screens? They’re… all black! Like… Monokuma?

TSUKIKO: I’ll... write that down, I guess.

RYOU (bowing) It is a pleasure to help, my friend. 

When Asami gestured Tsukiko over to eight of the sixteen statues, she braced herself to start apologizing yet again.

TSUKIKO: Okay, in advance, I’m sorry for-

ASAMI: For what? Having inner fierceness? Because that’s exactly what I adore in a fan of my work!

TSUKIKO: A fan? I-I mean, yeah! Huuuuuge fan!

ASAMI: Anyways, darling, I didn’t bring you here to shower me with compliments. Trust me, I don’t even _need_ you for that! 

ASAMI: Take a look at those mannequins! They’re fabulous! Simply fabulous!

ASAMI: (stars in her eyes) Look at that synthetic human exterior! Every bit of it screams "lifelike"! God, what I wouldn’t have given to have used one of these before!

TSUKIKO: Wait. Synthetic human exteriors? These things sound way more advanced than regular mannequins…

ASAMI: That’s because they are! These majestic creations couldn’t have been crafted by some basic bitch factory! Obviously, someone who knew what they were doing created these works of art!

TSUKIKO: I admit, they _are_ pretty lifelike…

ASAMI: I prefer the term “perfection!” Just look at those different body shapes! And that striking paint job. And those… those clothes… 

She paused, looking at the statues enviously.

ASAMI: ...These figures are _hideous_. Someone needs to take them away at once!

ICHIKA: “Hey moron! We have something to show you”!

Tsukiko saw Ichika gesturing her over. Koto sat next to her.

TSUKIKO: Ichika? What’s come over you? I didn’t expect you to talk like this...

ICHIKA: Me? Talk like _that?_ Ohohoho! If I did that, I’d be even more worthless than I already am!

ICHIKA: Nah, I’m doing Koto a favor!

Koto waved, not even bothering to look happy for once.

ICHIKA: He’s been having a bit of trouble talking since you shattered that device of his! So, I’m his official translator now until he gets a new one!

TSUKIKO: A new device or a new translator?

ICHIKA: Does it matter? Both would work just fine!

Koto wrote something down and tried showing it to her. Unfortunately, the screen was so broken that Tsukiko couldn’t make out a word of it. Ichika seemed to have no issue, however.

ICHIKA: “This is a complete waste of everyone’s time, Ichika”! Ohohoho! Good one!

TSUKIKO: Yeah, sorry about that… Have you guys found anything?

ICHIKA: Would you believe the opposite?

TSUKIKO: What do you mean?

Koto pointed to one of the desks, then wrote something down.

ICHIKA: “There’s nothing there! For a supposed surveillance room, there’s zero evidence of anyone ever using it! No scuff marks on the ground, no rust on the metal, not even an ass print in the chairs! Something doesn’t add up”~!

He wrote again.

ICHIKA: “You’re killing the mood” ? I'm sure I am!

Still, the situation was strange to Tsukiko. How could anyone have left the desks untouched, but the floors a mess? Was this just a fluke? 

Or was it the makings of something more sinister? 

With all bases covered, Tsukiko turned back to the center of the room.

And there, she came across an alarming sight. 

The remaining students had all gathered around a large pile of papers on the floor. Each held a piece of paper in their hands, whether it was one or many. 

And each of them look mortified. 

TSUKIKO: ...What’s going on? Is everything okay?

Nakami turned his head to her, his eyes wide with terror. 

NAKAMI: Ma’am… Read some of these. _Now_.

A bit worried about Nakami’s tone of voice, she grabbed a few papers from off the ground and began to read. 

What she saw was much different than anticipated. 

> **_KOTO MIKAMI - BUSINESS PARTNERS (PART 1)_ **
> 
> **_-Engi High School_ **
> 
> **_-Konosawa Radio_ **
> 
> **_-Totoro Animation (may need revision)_ **
> 
> **_-Ingai Animation_ **

> **_NORIKO MIYARA - CREDIBLE CLIENTS (PART 3)_ **
> 
> **_-Fui Rimando_ **
> 
> **_-Akio Eguchi_ **
> 
> **_-Kiki Asuno_ **
> 
> **_-Emi Lucca_**

> **_NAKAMI ITO - FOOTNOTES_ **
> 
> **_-Speaks formally to others_ **
> 
> **_-Enjoys helping out_ **
> 
> **_-Hesitant about_ _police work_**
> 
> **_REMINDER: RE-EXAMINE HIS PAST_ **

TSUKIKO: What... what the hell?

By then, the rest of the students had gathered around as well, each already nose-deep in information. 

ICHIKA: ...Is this a joke of something?

NORIKO: If it is, then it’s a sick fucking one.

YUUNA: (clutching paper tightly) You don’t suppose someone's been… stalking us?

ASAMI: Normally, I’d be flattered by such a notion. But on a scale like _this?_

SAORI: (still looking at paper) That can’t be it. This has the fingerprints of something sinister. Does anyone have an idea who set this up?

BENJIRO: I haven’t found anything. All of it is just… information. About all of us.

NAKAMI: Er, I may have found something.

Attention turned to Nakami, who held a VHS tape in his hand.

NAKAMI: I, uh, found this in one of the desks. It’s the only one I managed to find, though.

SAORI: Impressive work, officer.

NAKAMI: I-I wouldn’t say that, exactly. The tape’s unlisted. Who knows what’s on here? 

SAORI: Then I guess we’ll just have to find out what’s on it the hard way. Have any of you found a VHS player?

Nervously, Hibiki pointed to the giant TV screen near the back of the room. 

HIBIKI: O-Over there. J-Just… be careful, okay?

NAKAMI: I will. Thank you.

Nakami brushed past the seemingly-endless pile of papers, making his way over to the TV. When he tapped it slightly, the class stepped back with the exception of Saori, Yutaka and Misao, who rushed towards it to hold it study for the former officer. With visible relief, he approached again, found the player and pushed the tape inside.

As he pressed the play button, all the students could do was wait.

\-------------------------------------

When the tape started up, the first thing the class experienced, besides the triumphant background music, was a logo zoom into frame. The image, which showed sixteen hands reach out to a ray of light, was all too familiar.

> _Welcome to Rejuvenation! Here, we wish to create a better tomorrow, today!_

The logo was replaced by a map of Japan, with sixteen arrows pointing to different parts of it. From those areas, sixteen pixel sprites showed up under where the arrows pointed to, with them detailing either a generic boy or girl. 

> _After careful observation from our dedicated team of psychologists, analysts and scouting agents, our company has found sixteen of the world’s most talented youths._

The shot transitioned to three photos, all showing up one at a time. The first showed a generic sprite looking defeated next to an empty flower pot. The second showed the sprite working out as the pot began to grow a plant. Finally, the last shot showed them looking triumphant next to a full-sized flower.

> _However, with our specialized planning, we plan to help them expand their talents from above average to Ultimate!_

Just as they moved onto the next part of the video, the tape began to track. Though people could be seen performing various tasks, their faces remained obscured. 

> _With the help of our specialized staff, we intend to use a wide variety of training to improve their weak points and push their strengths even further! We --- with everything --- students have --- their arsenal, no --- how obscure!_

Though the cutting in and out made it difficult to see or hear what was being presented, they still pressed on. 

> _\--- ----- aren’t the --- benefits! For the --- years our --- will be staying at --- ------, they’ll be given --- dining, free ---, and --- --- --- dorm rooms!_

It was nearly impossible to make out the video now, whether it be the now-grainy footage or the missing patches of audio. The final shot in particular was incomprehensible.

> _They’ll ----- be ----- ---- ----- --- --- among their fellow students --- -----, --- ----- ----- ----- ---- for a lifetime!_

As those words were spoken, the footage flitted in and out. The black screen of their current footage switched over to the image of a red throne.

And someone familiar sitting on it. 

MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! _Surprise!_ You missed me, didn’t you?

Everyone’s blood drew cold. 

MONOKUMA: You’ve all been veeeeeeeery naughty, trying to sneak down here like that! That’s why I prepared something very special for you all.

MONOKUMA: It’s motive time! 

MONOKUMA: I’m sure you’re wondering, “Oh no! What’s that fantastically handsome bear gonna do?” Well, I’ll tell you. I’m sure you’ve all poked your noses into this room by now. And if not, spoiler alert! There’s a lot of information about you! And some of it might be pretty recognizable!

MONOKUMA: But what if I told you everything here is a lie?

MONOKUMA: Thaaaaaat’s right! Though you may think otherwise, your entire identity doesn’t belong to you! Every little thing, from your so-called talent to the clothes on your back, were all carefully constructed by a very convincing writer! And what you just snuck a peek at were some of the footnotes! Upupupupu! Isn’t that despairing!?

MONOKUMA: But I know there’s still a few hope-filled idiots out there. I can hear you suckers now! “Surely, there’s a way to find my real identity!” And you’d be right!

MONOKUMA: And all you gotta do is kill someone!

MONOKUMA: If you can successfully become the blackened and get away with it, then I’ll reveal everything to you! Your name, your true life story, even why you ended up here! That’s right, even the time-old question of “who put us through all of this?” will be answered!

MONOKUMA: So, unless you’re content living a lie for the rest of your short, miserable lives, I suggest you get to killing!

MONOKUMA: Happy hunting! Upupupupu!


	7. Finding Noboru

Even as the image faded to static, all the students could do was stare at the screen.

RYOU: ...He’s lying. He _has_ to be lying. _There’s no way he_ isn’t _lying!_

TSUKIKO: Ryou- 

RYOU: _No, Tsukiko!_ D-Don’t fall for the bear’s lies! He’s just trying to make us distrust each other!

TSUKIKO: _Ryou!_

RYOU: I-I mean, you don’t hike across all of Japan and forget something like that, you know!

TSUKIKO: Can someone help me out over here?

RYOU: I-I can tell you everything I ever experienced! The sight of the green grass! The smell of cherry blossoms in the air! The-

Noriko towered over him menacingly, with the shadow cast on her face somehow becoming even darker. 

NORIKO: **_BREATHE_ _._**

Frightened, he did. When he pulled himself together, Noriko looked back at him regretfully.

NORIKO: Uh, sorry about that. You okay?

RYOU: Hmph… Stupid… I could have done that…

NORIKO: (aside glance) Yeah, he’s back to normal. Now what were you saying, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: Ryou, I wish you were right. I really do. Everything feels so… real. Like there’s no other reality that could exist. But there’s one big problem here.

TSUKIKO: Wouldn’t you agree, Saori?

All eyes turned to the rebel leader, who failed to flinch at all as attention was drawn to her. The most she allowed to happen was shooting an annoyed glare in Tsukiko’s direction. 

SAORI: Don’t tell me you’re accusing me of masterminding this, Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: No, far from it. I was wondering why a war criminal like yourself would end up with us. You were on the run, right?

SAORI: Of course.

TSUKIKO: Then what reason would you have to come here?

SAORI: None at all. I woke up here, just like everyone else.

TSUKIKO: And don’t you find that a little strange? Someone finally managed to get a hold of you, yet they didn’t kill you?

SAORI: That's obvious, isn't it? This place _is_ how they plan to kill me.

TSUKIKO: But, that makes no sense. There’s a way to escape a game like this. It’s inhumane and almost impossible to get right, but it’s there.

TSUKIKO: It seems like a better idea to just execute you themselves. Then, there’s less of a chance of you repeating what you’ve already done.

SAORI: ...This is ridiculous. I know what my past is, and I’m not letting a children’s toy try to persuade me otherwise. 

RYOU: AHA! A fellow believer! Come, walk with me to-

SAORI: _No._

RYOU: Hmph… 

NORIKO: Whether our lives are fictional or not, I think it’s safe to say there’s real danger here. You all saw that tape. Even when it became unwatchable, the meaning behind it was clear.

ASAMI: Well, duh. That little bear told us we’re all fictional, like characters out of a mediocre writer’s imagination. Didn’t we just establish this?

NORIKO: I was thinking more of what was between the lines. That tape showed the company knew what they were doing.

NORIKO: They _found us_ , _recruited us_ , _then sent us here!_

NORIKO: _Those sick bastards were just testing out a fucking death trap!_

She glanced up at the others, who seemed concerned.

NORIKO: (ashamed) ...That’s just my take on things, anyway.

YUTAKA: That’s an astute observation, Noriko. However, I’m afraid there’s some holes in your theory.

YUTAKA: (taking a look at his scary-looking classmate) Uh, no offense, though.

NORIKO: None taken. What do you have in mind?

YUTAKA: I was thinking… It’s too obvious to be Rejuvenation. I mean, what business would film over their _own_ company video? It seems like a frame-up to me. 

CHIE: (nodding half-heartedly in Yutaka’s direction) I think Kobara’s on the right track here.

YUTAKA: T-Thank you, miss. I try.

CHIE: But he’s not completely right, either.

YUTAKA: WHAT!? S-Shit, I screwed up again, didn’t I?

MISAO: There, there, Yutaka! You’ll do better next time!

MISAO: (whipping her head to Chie the split second she's done) Whatcha wanna tell us, Chie?

CHIE: Listen closely, because I’m only saying this once. Rejuvenation may be a mysterious company, but I also remember it being controversial as well.

SAORI: That’s right. I remember reading about those protests in the newspaper…

CHIE: As do I, Tsukada. It seems like an easy target to make into a scapegoat. It doesn’t take a stretch of the imagination to see something, or some _one,_ steal its name for their own purposes.

ASAMI: So what you're proposing is some psychotic group is using Rejuvenation as a cover, watching from the shadows as we run around like chickens with our heads cut off?

CHIE: Partially. However, I think the source might be closer to home. There were many ways we could have missed that footage, but somehow everything fell into place for the mastermind. There’s too many variables for this to be a coincidence.

Looking around the class carefully, she told the class the words they knew were coming, yet dreading:

CHIE: Whoever’s doing this, or whoever’s helping what’s masterminding this…

CHIE: ...Is one of us.

Sure enough, the levity of their situation hit like a stack of bricks. They looked at each other, noting how any one of them could be a killer in disguise. 

NAKAMI: ...N-No. There has to be a different explanation. It’s like Ryou said earlier. Monokuma’s trying to make us distrust one another.

CHIE: And what reason do you have for thinking otherwise, Ito?

NAKAMI: Er… Well… Hope, I suppose. It’s not much, but I know it’s helped many people in the past.

TSUKIKO: Hope isn’t enough. Right now, we need _justice_. And I think if we’re going to find it, we’ll need to do a bit of hunting.

NAKAMI: Ma’am, what are you talking about?

TSUKIKO: Isn’t it clear? There’s an obvious outlier among us. One that’s not in this room right now.

ICHIKA: But, Tsukiko, the only person who’s not here is-

She paused.

ICHIKA: ...Oh.

TSUKIKO: That’s right. Why was Noboru in such a rush to leave? Because he wanted to send Yutaka around to look for him. That way, either Haruto would find that tape and show it to us, or Yutaka would lead us back here and we’d come across that tape ourselves!

YUUNA: ...Tsukiko, are you certain this is enough to condemn a man?

YUUNA: I don't want to seem pushy or anything, but these are very serious accusations...

As Yuuna talked, Koto tried writing on his tablet, looking at his response through the device's broken glass in discontent. Quickly, he grabbed a piece of paper from the floor and a pencil sitting in a desk drawer, re-writing his message. 

> _Yuuna, you witnessed Noboru's attack in the gym. You know full well that he's_ _capable of pulling shit like this._

Before Yuuna could protest, Haruto singled himself out from the crowd.

His expression, for the first time, looked annoyed. 

HARUTO: Nuh-uh! That’s not true! Mister Wolforu would never do something so mean!

ICHIKA: Okay. One, that nickname is adorable and can I please have one. Two, I’m not sure if we’re talking about the same classmate here…

HARUTO: It’s true, Clownika! Have any of you guys ever talked to him?

YUUNA: Of course. When we first met-

HARUTO: Nah, miss! I mean _after_ that!

YUUNA: I-I can’t say I have. But what could one say to someone after… the incident in the gym?

HARUTO: (pouting) Sheesh! I swear, you guys treat him like a wild animal sometimes! He’s really nice, you know!

Tsukiko thought back on how Noboru tried throwing glass shards at her when they first met.

TSUKIKO: ...Really now?

HARUTO: Yeah! Mister Wolforu talked while we were walking in the woods! I just walked up to him and asked about his life, his hobbies, if he ever had to rip open an animal's torso and drink its blood to survive, the usual!

HARUTO: And would you believe he went all awkward?

BENJIRO: N-No shit, you loon!

HARUTO: Actually, Uncle Benji, he was like that _before_ I even talked! When I went up to him, he grew all shy! All I got was a few words outta him, then he went back to search the woods some more!

Haruto’s story earned him quite a few looks. Unfortunately for him, most were of disbelief. 

YUTAKA: My small friend, you need to be more careful when talking to these, er, wolves. How can you be sure it’s not… um… luring you… into… being eaten?

HARUTO: Oh, he won’t eat me! Apparently, he only eats wild animals he hunts himself!

YUTAKA: _T-That’s not what I mean!_

TSUKIKO: Haruto, I’d listen to Yutaka if I were you. I may have seen this creature. And, trust me, he’s a lot more dangerous than what you’re describing.

HARUTO: (grinning) Maybe I just managed to tame him, miss!

Tsukiko hoped he was right.

TSUKIKO: Either way, it’s probably for the best that I find him. Saori, my gun, please.

SAORI: Going hunting for animals isn’t the best idea, Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked down as Saori passed her the weapon, seeing Haruto glance at her suspiciously thanks to Saori’s words. 

TSUKIKO: This isn’t for hunting animals. It’s for protecting them.

That was enough to put a smile back on the storyteller’s face. 

HARUTO: In that case, tell Mister Wolforu I said hi!

ASAMI: This is all well and good, but can we leave now? I can’t _stand_ being in this place for another second.

CHIE: Well, I'm fairly certain we've searched everywhere...

CHIE: I'll lead you back, so long as we arrange a meeting destination. Masayoshi?

Tsukiko smiled, feeling in control once again. 

TSUKIKO: Just meet me in the halls!

CHIE: (shrugging) It’s your funeral.

While the class walked out, Tsukiko clutched her gun tightly and prayed Chie wasn’t being literal.

\--------------

Tsukiko walked through the darkness, leaving the rope path, and her one known way out, behind. With her dwindling candle in one hand and a gun in the other, she had no time to think about her problems. Not the class’ varying levels of distaste for her after her outburst, not the ominous message at the end of Nakami’s paper, and not even the fact her life may have been a lie.

Right now, there was justice to do. And, from the single pair of feet she heard shuffling nearby, it wouldn’t take long to start serving it. 

She cautiously crept towards the noise, hiding in one of the many winding path entrances if she feared she was being spotted. As she moved, the noise slowly had a visual accompanying it. 

It was hard to make out, but there was Noboru. His focus was all over the place, going from observing a wall, looking up at the ceiling and crouching down on the floor. He’d linger on whatever task he was performing for an extended amount of time, then move on.

Finally, her moment was here. Soon, the whole killing game would be over.

She took a step forward.

NOBORU: _WHO’S THERE!?_

_Shit. Change of plans._

TSUKIKO: (stepping out of the shadows) It’s alright. It’s just me. 

He looked her up stoically. Tsukiko braced for a sudden attack, one a history of gun-slinging would hopefully save her from.

NOBORU: ...Right.

With that, he walked off in the other direction. Instinctively, she followed. 

TSUKIKO: Sooooo, I was talking to the others. They were all worried about where you went. Why didn’t you show up at the surveillance room?

NOBORU: (impatiently) You sound like that man. The one with the odd face.

_Uh oh. He’s catching on._

TSUKIKO: Nakami? Oh no, we’re as different as night and day. Between you and me, I’m just curious how you found the dang thing!

NOBORU: (Pointing down) Look.

She did, but saw nothing at first. She leaned closer to the ground, shining her light close enough to make out her surroundings. Sure enough, she could barely make out some small patches of dirt.

NOBORU: Found this when I first got here. Followed them to the door. Kept following them until they led me here. Easy.

NOBORU: (turning away) Leave me. I have “busyness to at-ten to”.

TSUKIKO: ...Don’t you mean “business to attend to”?

He fell silent and picked up his pace.

TSUKIKO: WAIT! Can you at least show me how you found that trail?

This was enough for him to stop and glance back.

NOBORU: ...You look down.

TSUKIKO: Well, yeah, but there’s more than that. That clue’s incredibly hard to notice. I mean, you managed to find that _in the dark!_ How did you manage to find it?

NOBORU: ...When you live in the forest, you learn fast.

Though his face was serious as ever, his tensed-up body relaxed a little saying this. Seeing an opening, Tsukiko took advantage and went in for it.

TSUKIKO: Can you show me how it’s done?

NOBORU: What does it look like?

TSUKIKO: ...Excuse me?

NOBORU: A… A “how-its-done” Where can I find one?

_...He’s fucking with me. He has to be._

TSUKIKO: Just like a regular clue, I guess. Like that dirt you found earlier. I mean, you do seem pretty good at finding stuff like this.

Despite the compliment, he seemed more confused than flattered.

NOBORU: ...Then maybe a little. Just stay behind me.

She followed along while he remained ten steps ahead at all times. Occasionally, she’d catch him giving her an uneasy stare, but quickly turned back when he caught her looking. 

Finally, he managed to speak.

NOBORU: ...Why are you here?

_Shit, he knows._

TSUKIKO: I told you, we were worried about where you are and-

NOBORU: No. _You_. Why did _you_ come?

Tsukiko was nearly ready to take action. 

However, before she did, she wanted to press her luck one last time.

TSUKIKO: Because you and I still need to talk. When we first met, you told me about someone forcing you to stay here.

He crossed his arms, breaking eye contact with Tsukiko.

NOBORU: ...That’s correct.

_Good, he knows he’s cornered. This will be easier than I thought._

TSUKIKO: I need you to tell me who they are. Especially if Rejuvenation is involved.

NOBORU: ...The company? I don’t know them. But the people keeping me here seem to.

_BINGO!_

NOBORU: They told them everything about me. Then, I was sent here. They said being in the building was a good idea. That if I would pass and move on if I… sted-deed.

TSUKIKO: AHA! I-

She paused.

TSUKIKO: Wait. _Studied?_

NOBORU: ...This is a “school”, right?

TSUKIKO: Uh, y-yeah. Yeah it is. I just thought you were talking about… something else. Heh, my bad.

He narrowed his eyes.

NOBORU: ...You should leave.

TSUKIKO: Can’t we at least-

NOBORU: **_Talking is over._ **

His eyes grew crazed and his stance became on-edge once again. Instead of attacking though, he rushed off, brushing against the wall opposite of Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: W-Wait up!

NOBORU: **_Leave me-_ **

He stopped suddenly and, judging by his face, surprisingly. At first, nothing appeared out of the ordinary but, following his eyes, she saw part of his coat had become snagged on the wall. 

TSUKIKO: (approaching him as he tugged on his incapacitated arm) Here, let me-

NOBORU: **_KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!_ **

He raised his free hand into the air, ready to strike.

But then he froze.

While he remained stuck in an almost-attacking position, his face looked uneasy. Finally, he lowered it.

NOBORU: ...Maybe just a little.

A bit confused, Tsukiko grabbed onto his sleeve, which was burrowed into a crack in the wall, and helped tug. 

TSUKIKO: UGH! It’s stuck in there good!

NOBORU: It’s no use. This rock is holding on too tightly.

TSUKIKO: ...You mean the wall, right?

NOBORU: ...Just keep pulling.

They pried and pried, hearing his jacket rip as he slowly loosened up. 

Finally, a large, ribbon-like strip of jacket came loose, sending Noboru tumbling away from the wall. 

TSUKIKO: Are you-

NOBORU: (quickly getting up) Don't worry about me. Look.

He walked towards the jacket fragment, still lodged in the wall. Tsukiko followed suit. 

NOBORU: See this… “wall”? From the exact location of my ripped sleeve, there’s a completely vertical line.

He brushed his hands on the line. Then his face grew surprised.

NOBORU: It’s moving.

He pushed the line, revealing cracks of light. As it slowly got bigger, he was able to fit his hand inside, pulling the wall open entirely. 

Inside, they saw the hallway.

They stepped through. While Tsukiko looked over her surroundings with both relief and confusion, Noboru closed the wall paneling that hid their exit, leaving the ripped fabric barely sticking out the middle of the wall.

NOBORU: Don't touch this "wall" again.

NOBORU: This place... it can't be trusted. And exploring that area again will just make it worse.

NOBORU: It's dangerous to go back in there. It moved the "gym" opening here, so who knows where it would go if we entered a second time?

TSUKIKO: ...Are you sure that isn't just a second opening?

He blushed.

???: ...Tsukiko?

Sure enough, Yutaka had just turned the corner and come face-to-face with them. From behind him, the rest of the class followed suit. 

CHIE: (coldly) ...I see you found Noboru.

He averted his gaze.

YUUNA: You're okay, right? Did anything… happen in there?

TSUKIKO: No, we’re fine.

TSUKIKO: (looking over to Noboru) Just a little wardrobe malfunction, I guess.

ASAMI: _Clearly._

NORIKO: (chuckle) Glad to see _someone’s_ back to normal. 

TSUKIKO: Did you guys find anything else on your way back?

NORIKO: Not a thing. Those video tapes are all we have for now.

TSUKIKO: That can’t be it. We’ll have to… to…

She yawned.

TSUKIKO: ...Say, what time is it?

CHIE: (looking at her wristwatch) 9:00 pm, on the dot.

YUTAKA: _What?_ It’s _that_ late? That’s an hour ‘til nighttime!

MISAO: (chipper) I know what you mean! Guess I’m missing my fire-juggling training for the night!

HIBIKI: (under his breath) Thank gosh… 

BENJIRO: Shit, an hour is all I need. If it’s a chance to not spend one more minute investigating, I’ll take it.

YUUNA: I wouldn’t mind a bit of relaxation, either. Today’s been… a lot.

CHIE: Then I’ll keep going. There’s too much that doesn’t make sense here. I’ll be in the corridors.

ICHIKA: What? You still want to investigate? 

CHIE: Of course. Unlike you all, I still have some work ethic.

ICHIKA: Ohohoho! Rude, but understandable!

Just then, Noboru’s voice pierced through the room, making it uneasy.

NOBORU: Wait. I want to come, too.

CHIE: What, do you plan on attacking me, too? Hasn’t two people been enough for you?

Chie’s bluntness was enough to make him seem concerned. He averted his gaze once again.

CHIE: ...That being said, I may need a second pair of eyes. However, you’re not getting anywhere near me. You stay at one end of the room, I stay at another. Understand?

He nodded.

CHIE: Good. Does anyone else wish to join us?

Nobody raised their voice.

CHIE: Then we’ll be in the gym if anyone needs us. I’ll see you all in the morning.

So, with a little bit of relief from a despairing situation, the class went their separate ways for the night. Finally, after a night of endless searching, it was time to just enjoy some free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point, bitches! From here I'll start working on everyone's first free time events, so I may be taking a break from posting.
> 
> Edit: Here's a link to the FTEs [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808795/chapters/52041997) for easier access.


	8. We Need To Talk

It was finally time for some rest.

Of course, Tsukiko didn’t _want_ to sleep. There were too many mysteries left unsolved and too many people she wanted to get to know better. Still, her body fought to keep itself awake during the last hours of the day, so she knew it was time.

She headed towards the dorms rooms, the one accessible area in the school that she hadn’t seen yet. Like the rest of the building, the door was made of opaque glass and had a wooden picture hanging from it. This time, it was of Rejuvenation’s sixteen-handed logo.

If it wasn’t against the rules, she would have destroyed it.

She pulled open the door, peeking inside for the first time. The dorm room split down the middle, with the eight students on either the left or right seeming picked out at random. It was only thanks to a small sign pointing out each student’s rooms that Tsukiko knew where she was going. 

Turning into the left side of the dorms, her eyes flitted to her hallmate’s rooms. Tsukiko was disgusted just by looking at them. Each student’s pixel icon was plastered onto the door, a grim reminder that an unknown source hand-picked these particular people to die. Those rooms were less like living spaces to Tsukiko and more like glorified crypts. 

And there was hers, in between Ichika and Koto’s.

At a glance, it was a regular old room. There was a bed to lie on, a table to sit down at, and even what appeared to be a small bathroom near the back. 

The problem was in the details.

Posters dissecting the structure of several guns were hung up, carefully going over their strengths and weaknesses.

A shooting gallery was set up near the right wall, which remained tempting but dangerous to use considering the consequences of missing a shot.

Newspapers lied on her bedside table about her trade, with stories from sharpshooters dueling it out with each other, vigilante gunslingers saving their hometowns, and anything else in between.

And in the closet, a week’s worth of clothes laid untouched, all matching what she was wearing down to the smallest detail. 

Whoever had set this room up was intricate to a fault. And that startled Tsukiko.

She lied down in bed, images of her day flashing through her mind one last time before dozing off.

_“The mastermind is one of us.”_

_That’s what Chie theorized back in the surveillance room. But she can’t be right, can she?_

_This entire day has been filled with nothing but fear. Like it or not, most of what I saw was scared, helpless people way in over their heads. Not people capable of murder._

For fractions of a second, her mind raced back to a certain classmate. She thought back to the incident in the gym. Their sudden disappearance in the corridor. Their side glances at Tsukiko, as if they knew what they were doing was wrong.

_...Then again, there’s still some people that need to be watched._

  
\-----------

The world was bleary when Tsukiko woke. Echoes of “RISE AND SHINE” from the room’s video monitor slowly became more than white noise, while Tsukiko grasped that, sadly, the pillow she buried her head into wasn’t from home after all. Dejected, she turned over. 

And saw Noboru looming over her.

Tsukiko screamed, flailing her bedsheets off and reaching for her guns on the side table.

TSUKIKO: (pointing her guns at Noboru) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?

NOBORU: I-I… I… Saori…

She lowered her pistols, intrigued. 

NOBORU: Saori. I’m helping her wake the others. She’s on the other side right now. 

TSUKIKO: Wait… why would she need to wake us up? That alarm is more than enough, isn’t it?

He pointed to the monitor, which shut off its announcement automatically.

NOBORU: This? Most people slept through it. But it doesn’t matter anyways. I need to bring you somewhere.

TSUKIKO: _Alone?_

She paused, trying to not sound suspicious.

TSUKIKO: ...I mean, isn’t that dangerous? Two people alone together, a day after the motive was announced? That can’t end well.

NOBORU: Motive?

TSUKIKO: (joking with a hint of seriousness) Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.

NOBORU: (bemused) ...Of course. But this isn’t just you. Chie’s in the room with the others. The… “dining room”.

TSUKIKO: Really? In that case, let’s get going!

She looked down at the clothes she wore the night before.

TSUKIKO: ...At least, once I’m ready for the day.

She grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Before she entered, she took one last glance at Noboru, who had just grabbed a newspaper. Then, she finally got herself ready for the day.

\--------

TSUKIKO: You’re sure you know where you're going?

NOBORU: (looking annoyed) ...What are you trying to say?

TSUKIKO: That this is a place filled with rooms, and it’s easy to get lost. Just check the map on your tablet if you lose track of where you're going, okay?

NOBORU: Fine. But only once.

He pulled out his tablet, looking deeply at the blank screen.

TSUKIKO: ...Aren’t you going to turn it on?

NOBORU: I’m… getting to it. 

He pressed the volume button, but nothing happened. He tried again. And again.

NOBORU: ...You know, I don’t need this. I know my way around.

Putting his device away, the two walked without a word. While they traveled, Noboru remained focused on the road they were taking while Tsukiko tried to find a way to read Noboru.

TSUKIKO: ...So, how was that newspaper? Read any good stories?

NOBORU: Yes.

There was an unsure pause. He looked over at Tsukiko, who obviously expected more.

NOBORU: ...There were many stories about interesting people. Did you see the one about the robber?

TSUKIKO: Can’t say I have! What happened in it?

NOBORU: It was late at night, and a robber decided to break into a store. But before he could do that, a bullet hit him and he went to a “hospital”. But while he was there, he decided to not go back to his old life.

He looked at her and smiled. 

NOBORU: So, when he was healed, he decided to become a gun performer. As thanks to whoever shot him.

TSUKIKO: Isn’t that funny? Some guy shoots someone, yet he ends up _thanking_ them! Justice has a funny way of working, doesn’t it?

His face grew cold again.

NOBORU: This isn’t the attacker’s doing. He _chose_ to become better. Remember that.

TSUKIKO: Er, right. Sorry about that.

NOBORU: Let’s… just keep going. 

They walked the rest of the trip in silence. Though Tsukiko kept an eye on Noboru, the most he did was give her an uneasy stare, then quickly turn back when he caught her looking. 

_So much for acting casual_.

Finally, they made it to the dining hall. Without looking back at her, Noboru opened the doors.

Inside, the fourteen other students were spread across the room. Some were sitting at one of the many wooden tables, others sat directly on top, and even a few students stood up. The focal point was Chie, however, who was standing at the far end of the room. 

CHIE: I see you’ve both made it here intact. Masayoshi, sit down and stay quiet. Hatake, up here. 

They both followed their orders. With them in tow, it was finally time for the meeting to begin. 

BENJIRO: Can you get to the point already, Chie? I’ve been here for a half-hour and still don’t have a damn clue what’s going on. 

SAORI: Wouldn’t be the first time.

CHIE: If you’d be patient, Morishita, I’d like to announce yesterday’s findings.

ICHIKA: Riiiight, you were investigating that corridor! How long were you there for? 

CHIE: Ten hours. 

HIBIKI: TEN HOURS!? Y-You pushed yourself for _that long!?_ Please tell me you at least took a break! 

CHIE: Breaks are for future corpses, Okamura.

HIBIKI: A-And people who don’t die before they hit twenty! Please! Rest! 

CHIE: Not until I announce what I found. 

HARUTO: Ooh! Tell us! Did you find something cool? Like a body? With blood and guts and maggots crawling around? 

YUTAKA: _HARUTO WHAT THE HELL_

CHIE: No. There’s a lot of winding corridors and odd pathways in there, but so far I’ve found exactly zero exits. 

Disappointment lingered around the room. 

MISAO: ...Hey, Noboru was with you, right? Then maybe _he_ found something! He’s _the_ Ultimate Wilderness Survivalist, after all! He’s found his way through the harsh forests, so he’s probably a pro at this by now!

NOBORU: … 

HARUTO: C’mon, Mister Wolforu! What did you find? 

NOBORU: … 

NAKAMI: Are… you okay, sir?

NOBORU: ...No. There was nothing. 

SAORI: Huh. That’s funny. I expected much more from the man that found that gym passage. 

NAKAMI: Wait, that was _Noboru_ _?_

SAORI: Of course. I was just his messenger. I’ll let him tell the story. 

NOBORU: ...It’s not special. Leave me be. 

He quickly rushed away from the front, going to the table farthest away from the crowd. 

SAORI: Well, it looks like we’re zero to zero. 

NAKAMI: So… there’s no way out, right? 

YUTAKA: Of course there is! We… We just haven’t found it yet! That’s all! We’ll just have to work _twice_ as hard to get out of here! 

YUUNA: But… what are we returning to, exactly? We all saw the motive, right? And... Well...

ASAMI: (filing her nails) That motive is nothing more than petty gossip, Yuuna! I’m honestly surprised you’d fall for such a cheap trick!

ICHIKA: Didn’t you- 

ASAMI: PETTY GOSSIP!

RYOU: Still, it is probably not wise to just ignore the issue...

CHIE: You’re right. We need to solve this here and now. Does anyone remember anything before they came here? 

ICHIKA: I was failing at writing a comedy act. So, the usual!

SAORI: I read a newspaper article. 

MISAO: I binged the newest season of Operation Fashion!

YUTAKA: WAIT! Misao, you were aware of Operation Fashion before you came here?

MISAO: Sure was! And Asami was awesome in it!

ASAMI: Damn right I was!

RYOU: Then that proves it! Our lives are real after all!

NORIKO: No, Ryou, I don’t think this is that easy. Remember, _every_ memory of ours is faked. Including our interests.

ICHIKA: That’s right! I remember seeing some of Koto’s hobbies back at the surveillance room! And I gotta say, they’re veeeeery interesting~! 

Koto gave her the middle finger.

NORIKO: If we’re solving this, we need a physical piece of evidence. Benji, did you bring a newspaper with you on your way in?

BENJIRO: Ben. Jeer. Oh. And no, of course not. 

NORIKO: Then what about your notebook? Did it list any stories about us? 

BENJIRO: Y-You _want_ to have articles written about you? What the hell is wrong with you!?

NORIKO: Benjiro, cooperate with us. You want a way out, don’t you?

BENJIRO: Yes, but I'd rather not escape with a bunch of-

NORIKO: **_HELP. US._**

BENJIRO: _F-Fine!_ No, there was nothing about any of you. It was completely blank. 

ASAMI: (blowing a kiss) Thanks, honey! Love you!

BENJIRO: S-Stop it! I’m breaking out in hives! 

NAKAMI: Well, that crosses off one student. Anyone else have anything? 

The class fell silent.

SAORI: Then that settles it. We’ve reached a dead end.

TSUKIKO: Even if we did, we can live without ever finding out, right?

CHIE: Tsukiko, what are you talking about? 

TSUKIKO: Well, right now, all we know is each other. For all we know, we’re the last people alive! 

SAORI: (eyeroll) You’re really lightening the mood, Tsukiko. 

TSUKIKO: What I’m saying is that even if nothing we know is real, we can still pretend it is! There’s nobody around to prove it wrong, after all! 

HIBIKI: W-We might, once we get out of here… 

TSUKIKO: That’s true, but at least you know that in the back of your mind! But just try to forget that for now! I mean, Asami! Which would you rather be? Some average teenager or a winner who’s inspired thousands? 

ASAMI: HAH! In my life, average doesn’t _exist!_

TSUKIKO: See? Have some fun, you guys! This could be the one time in your life you’re special. That you’re… Ultimate! 

CHIE: Fine, I get your point. I do admit, that might be good for us all. 

YUUNA: A celebration of talents? I love it! If we're truly doing this, then let's make an afternoon of it, shall we? Here, I'll prepare some food!

With Yuuna running into the back kitchen, the meeting was officially adjourned. While the mood began to pick up, Tsukiko knew there was peace. Maybe not forever, but just in that moment.

_And that's enough for now._

\-----

Yuuna walked around, filling up sixteen empty glasses with whatever the students wished for. Sometimes it was water, sometimes soda. However, most glasses ended up filled with non-alcoholic champagne.

Once she was finished, Asami rose from her seat, stood on the table, and raised her glass high in the air. 

ASAMI: Here’s a toast! To us! You may not be the most attractive classmates. Hell, some of you could use some serious plastic surgery. 

NORIKO: Gee, thanks…

ASAMI: For now, though, that doesn’t matter. Because what I have here is a group of people who dazzle on the inside. And if things don’t turn out and we’re here forever…

ASAMI: ...Well, I’d cry like a bitch. But I’d at least be glad to know I shared my legacy with you all. To us!

Asami and most of the class guzzled down their drinks.

ASAMI: Now with that sentimental bullshit out of the way, it’s time to party! Bring me the hard liquor, bitches!

BENJIRO: ASAMI, WHAT THE FUCK!? We’re _underage!_

ASAMI: (winking at Benjiro) And only living once, dear! Now, do you want a shot or not?

Koto wrote something on a piece of paper.

> _Just give me his. If I’m going to enjoy this hellhole, I’ll have to be plastered._

ICHIKA: Wait, you’re still _using_ that thing?

> _It’s better than a bad translation job._

ICHIKA: HAH! Yeah, I don’t blame you for not wanting to do _that_ again! Seriously, though! Let’s make this easy for you!

She pulled her device out.

ICHIKA: Here, swap with me!

He looked at her, confused.

ICHIKA: Seriously, it’s not a problem! I checked the rules and everything! Besides, I deserve to use a broken device _way_ more than you!

He quickly swapped, trying to avoid looking flustered. On her device, he opened the drawing app and wrote.

> _You’re a real piece of work, Ichika. Giving a man the tools to continue to insult people. You’re kind_ _and_ _stupid._

ICHIKA: Ain’t that the truth! But, hey, if you need anything else, let me know! Just be careful: I’m not good for much!

> _I’m sure you aren’t._

YUUNA: Everyone, food’s ready! What would you all like? Misao? Ryou? Yutaka-

She looked over at Yutaka. Without the looming threat of danger surrounding them, he looked calmer. More masculine, in a way. She paused, awestruck.

YUTAKA: ...You were going to serve me, miss?

YUUNA: Y-Yes! I’ve prepared some things, but I can cook up something if you need! I make a very good screw-

YUUNA: STEW! I make a very good _stew!_

YUTAKA: (blushing hard) J-Just get me whatever you want, miss!

YUUNA: (blushing) R-Right away!

While Yuuna ran back to the kitchen, Misao gave Noriko a cheery grin. 

MISAO: That! Was! So! Cuuute! We gotta get them together!  
  


NORIKO: (smiling) How aren't you the Ultimate Matchmaker instead?

MISAO: Did you see the way Koto talked to Ichika! Soooo romantic!

NORIKO: ...Now I remember. 

As her classmates chatted, Tsukiko couldn’t help but smile. After so long, it was finally nice to see the class finally getting along. 

Along the end of the room, she saw Saori talking to Haruto. Walking over, she thought about how she may as well join in. 

HARUTO: ...And there it was! A big ol’ hole! Right in the sky! I dunno how it got there, but by the time I dragged Auntie Yuuna to it, it was gone!

SAORI: Right. And how much of that champagne have you been drinking, kid?

TSUKIKO: (leaning in to Haruto) Haruto, would you mind if me and Miss Saori here had some alone time?

HARUTO: Sure, miss! 

HARUTO: (walking away) Miss Noriko, have you ever murdered someone~?

When he was gone, Saori turned back to the person in front of her. 

SAORI: ...What do you want, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: A chance to talk. You’ve been awesome dealing with this whole event. Thanks for that.

SAORI: Tsukiko, you’re delusional. All I’ve done is a few tests which, shock of all shocks, none of you passed.

TSUKIKO: No, it’s not even stuff like that. You’ve stayed strong in the face of danger. And, really, that’s what our class needed.

SAORI: And so did you, back in that corridor. 

TSUKIKO: Exactly! That’s why I want a favor from you.

Tsukiko paused, collecting herself. Then, she spoke with a smile.

TSUKIKO: Saori, I want your help investigating. If we work together, I’m sure that exit will be found before we know it! And once we get out, you’ll be truly known as a hero! The classmate that saved fifteen lives! Come on, what do you say?

SAORI: …

TSUKIKO: ...Saori?

SAORI: ...You’re an idiot.

SAORI: Why would I ever want to work with you? This whole game, you’ve been nothing but reckless. You can’t think rationally to save your life. I mean, suppose what would happen if, say, Chie killed Nakami. If she just suddenly snapped and poisoned his food. What would you do?

TSUKIKO: I… I would punish her, of course. Out her as the killer, then watch her get executed.

SAORI: Oh? And how do you plan on doing that? By jumping on the first red herring you find? Trusting a shady source just because it proves her wrong?

TSUKIKO: I-I… I… Saori…

SAORI: Face it. If you _ever_ want me to work with you, shape up. Because, believe it or not, I’d like these people to make it out of here _alive_.

With that, Saori walked away. Tsukiko was left alone, feeling like a knife was stabbed in her heart. 

_But that doesn’t mean I can’t prove her wrong._

???: Ma’am?

While she was thinking, she failed to notice Nakami creep up near her. 

NAKAMI: Uh, sorry if I was interrupting anything…

TSUKIKO: (laughing) “Sorry?” The only thing you should be sorry about is running around like this! Shouldn’t you be relaxing with the others?

NAKAMI: I’d… like them to enjoy their time, miss.

NAKAMI: (excited) Besides, Yuuna asked me to help clear the tables!

He gestured over to the class, who left their food untouched. Those who bothered eating it pushed it away, disgusted.

NAKAMI: She doesn’t have the heart to do it herself.

NAKAMI: ...Since I have you here, though, can I ask you something?

He seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. Finally, he spit it out.

NAKAMI: Once I’m finished, would… w-would you like to hang out?

With the realization she’d understand Nakami a bit better, she contemplated her two choices.

Then, she remembered one little message:

**_REMINDER: RE-EXAMINE HIS PAST_ **

She grew hesitant. Sure, maybe the message was just another piece of fiction, crafted just to create moments like this. 

But she wasn’t taking that risk. Something was off. She was sure of it.

TSUKIKO: ...Sorry. I need to get to the library. There’s a book there I’m dying to read. But, hey, maybe some other time?

He looked at her sadly.

NAKAMI: Er, right. Of course. But if you need anything, just let me know!

  
  
TSUKIKO: Cool! Thanks!

She raced out of the room, heading to the gym while occasionally checking over her shoulder. Luckily, she made it without any possible stragglers from the meeting noticing her.

Tsukiko approached the stage, unprepared to explore but ready to anyway. She fiddled around with the wall, heard the familiar click, and went inside. 

Unfortunately, someone was waiting for her.


	9. If You Can Find Me, I'm Here

Noboru sat off to the side, leaning up against a wall next to a dwindling candle. He was eating from a small plate of food from his lap, looking pensive. It seemed like he hadn’t even noticed her come in, because he kept his position long after Tsukiko closed the passage and approached. 

TSUKIKO: Noboru?

NOBORU: ...Leave me alone.

He kept his head down, trying to avoid looking at Tsukiko. She, however, grew closer.

TSUKIKO: What are you doing in here? The meeting’s still going on, you know.

NOBORU: …

TSUKIKO: Here, I’ll take you back. It’s not that far.

Just as she extended a hand out, he slapped it away. He looked horrified, but quickly turned his face away from Tsukiko before she could see anything else.

But she noticed something before he did. 

TSUKIKO: Are you… crying?

He still refused to give eye contact, but his face trembled as he spoke.

NOBORU: This is not your problem.

Looking at him, it was clear he wasn't planning on hurting her anytime soon. So, she sat next to him and tried to understand him better.

TSUKIKO: Of course it is. We’re classmates. Hell, we had a whole toast about it.

NOBORU: _LEAVE ME ALONE._

He looked close to raising a hand, but stopped himself.

NOBORU: ...You're planning on killing me. I could tell since I first saw you. I was right to defend myself from you. You can't be trusted at all. 

His voice was no longer the stern baritone she was used to. It wavered, as if it were scared of the words coming from its throat.

TSUKIKO: That's not true and you know it.

NOBORU: Stop talking to me. You’re making things worse.

TSUKIKO: Not a chance. Not doing something about this will just make you feel worse.

NOBORU: …

TSUKIKO: I won’t leave until you tell me, you know.

He stayed silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, with a trembling voice, he spoke.

NOBORU: ...I keep making the same mistakes.

NOBORU: I try and try and try and try. But it never lasts. Everywhere I've been to. Everyone I've met. I always ruin it.

NOBOTU: All I can do... All I can do now is hurt. Not talk. Not learn. Not act normal for once. _Hurt_. It's what I've become. Maybe all I've ever been.

NOBORU: I want to say "sorry." But it never comes out right. My words get stuck and I stand there and I look stupid and I get mad and I hurt them again.

NOBORU: It... I-It…

He choked up, turning away from Tsukiko again. She could hear him holding back sobs. 

TSUKIKO: ...We don't need you to be sorry. We just need you to be a part of our class.

TSUKIKO: (forcing a smile) It's easy. I mean, if I can do it, then you can too.

He turned his head back. However, his look wasn't pleasant.

NOBORU: ...You're lying.

NOBORU: Nobody knows what to do with me. And I don't know either. All I am anymore is… is an animal. A violent, untamable animal.

He got up from the ground, leaving behind his plate and the small candle that lit the area. He began to walk further into the corridors.

TSUKIKO: Noboru. Wait. Before you go-

NOBORU: Stop. I'm not anyone to you. I'm something you want to fix. 

TSUKIKO: That's not what I was asking you.

NOBORU: Then what do you want?

With that question, he stopped. Knowing this may be the one chance she got, Tsukiko racked her brain, trying to think of the right thing to say.

TSUKIKO: Lead me down this place. You're the one person who can. And I should know. I've seen it myself.

He remained still, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

NOBORU: That's another lie. 

NOBORU: ...Right?

TSUKIKO: (smiling) I'll let _you_ figure that out.

She could sense Noboru staring at her. But she didn't waver at all.

NOBORU: ...Okay. But not for long.

TSUKIKO: The time doesn't matter at all. Just the journey.

With that, the two went off together. Tsukiko lagged behind while Noboru led the way. And, for the first time, he hadn't bothered to look back.


	10. Talking To Strangers

TSUKIKO: Hey, Noboru? How do you navigate in the dark?

NOBORU: Easy. I remember areas I’ve been to. The path we took? It has small amounts of dirt, one hill, two slopes, and one crease in the ground.

TSUKIKO: I’m totally stealing that, you know that?

NOBORU: I do now.

The two had just passed through the endless corridor of stairs, with Noboru choosing a random, uncharted pathway. Tsukiko had stayed behind him the entire time, watching him carefully.

TSUKIKO: I’m honestly surprised you didn’t find anything in here yesterday! Your skills are top-notch!

NOBORU: ...That’s not true.

TSUKIKO: But at the meeting-

NOBORU: I said that to _leave_. Those people. They’re… They’re…

He trailed off.

NOBORU: ...This isn’t their problem.

NOBORU: (warm smile) It’s yours now. And we should almost… be…

Noboru stopped, turning to the nearest wall. He felt around until an audible "click" could be heard. He pulled open part of the wall to reveal a small crack of light. 

NOBORU: This way.

He slipped through the passage, disappearing from sight. Hesitantly, she followed.

When her eyes adjusted from the light, she instantly recognized where she was. Pots and pans hung from the walls. Both a dishwasher and sink were off to the side. And several blocks of knives were off to the side, each in their proper place and locked up.

From her place in the kitchen, she rushed over to the dining hall. Sure enough, it was now completely empty.

NOBORU: (proudly) How do you like it?

TSUKIKO: We had this under our noses the entire time?

NOBORU: It was at eye level, actually.

TSUKIKO: (laughing) Noboru! How did you do it!?

NOBORU: Well, it was because my original plan failed. I wanted to find that other path. The one from yesterday. But that short woman was going that way.

TSUKIKO: Then why didn't you just go with her?

NOBORU: She... She didn't let me. I wasn't allowed near her, she said.

The two paused for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

TSUKIKO: ...Geez, what's with that woman? All she ever seems to do is look down on people.

NOBORU: It's okay. I would do the same if I were her. There's not much I can do about it.

TSUKIKO: Then about we change her mind?

NOBORU: I…

TSUKIKO: It's simple! We'll just march down to Chie and prove you have so much more to offer! Then she'll see how much worth we have!

When she paused from her rant, she looked at Noboru. He simply stared back. Looking weary.

NOBORU: ...No. Nonononono.

NOBORU: (frenzied) I can't do that. Nobody will let me. I know it. They won't listen. It's too dangerous. They'll get hurt again. They don't deserve to go through that again. I.... I-I need to keep my distance. It's the only way to make things better.

Tsukiko stood back, watching as the person she feared yesterday was slowly transforming into a second Hibiki.

TSUKIKO: Noboru, calm down. It's not-

She was stopped mid-sentence by him swiping at him. She immediately grabbed his hand tightly, looking back at him nervously.

He seemed just as terrified.

NOBORU: ...Do you understand now?

He freed his hand from her grip, already making his way towards the corridor again. She followed behind.

TSUKIKO: Noboru, that's not true. There's a few... _Chies_ in the class, but I know way more who aren't.

NOBORU: Name one person.

She flipped through the faces of her classmates.

Her choice was an easy one.

TSUKIKO: How about Nakami?

NOBORU: ...Who?

TSUKIKO: Someone I think you'll appreciate. When I told you I understand your pain? That wasn't a lie. I've made a lot of mistakes. But, for reasons I don't understand, Nakami just forgives and forgets. And if he's like that with me, I'm sure he'll be the same with you.

NOBORU: ...Maybe. But what if I hurt him too?

TSUKIKO: Then I'll be there with you every step of the way.

He stopped. But, unlike their first encounter, he didn't look over her. He just smiled.

NOBORU: Okay. But we're taking the passage again. I'm... not talking to anyone else but him.

TSUKIKO: One step at a time. That's all I ask.

NOBORU: (raising a fist in the air) Then let's show him a "how-its-done!"

_Close enough_.

\------

NOBORU: What does this "Nakami" look like? Is he the small boy?

TSUKIKO: No, but I'm sure he'd want to meet you too. Nakami's the one you were talking about earlier. "With the odd face". Remember?

NOBORU: Oh! Him! Do you know where he is?

TSUKIKO: Just give me a second...

Tsukiko pulled out her device, scrolling through to find the map. She clicked on it, hoping to see a small pixel icon of the officer. This time, though, something else appeared instead. 

> **ERROR: CONNECTION LOST**

NOBORU: Well?

Tsukiko hesitated. One wrong answer, and they'd be wandering aimlessly. Alone together.

_Think! What would Nakami do?_

_Well, by now he’s probably noticed my disappearance. And since he’s a magnet for clues, I bet he’s close to finding me by now._

_It would probably be simple. He’d just have to retrace my steps. From the dining room to the hallway to-_

_Of course!_

TSUKIKO: He’s in the gym! 

NOBORU: Is that… good? 

TSUKIKO: Good for _me_! C'mon, let's follow that rope!

NOBORU: No, that's too long. Follow me. I know a quicker way out.

So, the two continue their quest. Not even Tsukiko's candle going out unexpectedly ruined the mood, since Noboru just grabbed her hand and walked her the rest of the way. Instead of the firm grip she was expecting, though, his hands were shaky.

Tsukiko wondered if this really _was_ the same person who attacked two people yesterday.

Finally, he stopped in front of a patch of wall. His free hand felt the wall. The one holding Tsukiko's grew even shaker.

However, he didn’t push on it at all. It simply sat there indecisively.

NOBORU: ...You there.

She looked up to the sound of his voice, hardly able to make him out in the dark. She felt him clutch tighter.

NOBORU: ...Thank you. For... for… "un-der-stand"... "tall-er-ate"... For doing what you're doing. Right now. You're the first person to.

His voice was unlike anything she heard from him so far. It was warm. Sincere, even.

TSUKIKO: It's not a problem. Let's just say I know a few things about making mistakes.

He said nothing after that, just pressing onto the wall. As it pulled open, she saw a smile.

But, as the light grew brighter, she prayed he wouldn't see the small piece of distrust she was masking with her own.

\-------------------------

A sliver of rope hung from the gym's ceiling. 

It trailed down from a long, thin line into a knotted loop, burrowing into the neck of one of their classmates. 

The lifeless body was suspended mid-air, with their expression muddied and hard to make out from the middle of the room.

There was nothing else. No blood, no wounds, nothing. 

Just a tightly-wound noose around Nakami Ito's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here's the first victim. I guess it's a tradition to kill off the goofy-looking characters near the beginning, huh? Lol.


	11. The Investigation

Tsukiko stood frozen in place, watching Nakami’s body swing slightly in the air. 

The situation didn’t feel real to her. The world of peace she tried to create had come crashing down with a single, violent act. 

All that was left now was anger.

NOBORU: Is that… Nakami?

TSUKIKO: That’s right. And one of our classmates fucking killed him.

He stayed quiet, looking at the body.

NOBORU: ...Something’s wrong here. Very, _very_ wrong.

TSUKIKO: The only thing that’s wrong is one of our classmates hanging from the _fucking ceiling!_

She tore her hand out of Noboru’s and rushed across the room. There had to be _some_ answer to this nightmare. She just needed to look hard enough. 

The body was low enough to be grabbed, but high enough to not see what his face looked like. She grabbed tight onto his legs, somehow prying him free from his noose.

She turned him over, worried about what types of wounds she’d find.

There was nothing. 

No scars.

No bruises.

Not even a red indentation across his neck.

Just the lifeless face of a painted statue. 

TSUKIKO: What? How…

She heard someone yelling.

She noticed a shadow growing underneath her.

Then she blacked out.

\----------------------------------

Tsukiko woke with a sharp, painful sensation rushing through her entire body. She felt the coldness of the floor beneath her as her eyes adjusted to the world again. 

The first thing she noticed was the glass.

It was strewn all around her body, with pink blood marring the reflective surface. Judging from the pain she felt, it wasn’t hard to guess which person it came from.

She strained her neck to check her injuries. Sure enough, glass was jammed into her skin, poking out from inside her body like large crystals. Each shone in the light of the gym, blood glistening off the top of each one of them.

Blood that couldn’t have belonged to her.

She looked up.

Across from her was something she’d never forget. 

Blood stained the room, covering every wall with a viscous splatter that oozed down onto the floor. 

The glass shards had spread to the edge of the walls as well. They started out as scattered, but became more and more prevalent the closer they got to their source.

Dangerously close to Tsukiko was a gigantic black box. Blood pooled out of it, creating a small river that poured onto the glass.

And underneath it, Tsukiko recognized the arm of Noboru Hatake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! Got you, didn't I?
> 
> ...No? Well, whatever.
> 
> Anyways, here's the actual first victim. For someone who went through way too many revisions, I'm pretty proud of how he turned out.


	12. The Investigation (Part 2)

The doors of the gym burst open. All fourteen of the remaining classmates poured into the room as quickly as possible.

YUTAKA: We heard a crash! What’s going-

He stopped. All attention drew to the two bodies in front of them, one barely noticeable under a giant object in the middle of the room. 

Near the back of the room, the monitor switched on.

> _A body has been discovered! After a short time for investigation, we will start a “school trial”!_

It fizzled out, but nobody seemed to notice it existed at all. They just looked at the blood-soaked mess in front of them.

HIBIKI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ASAMI: OH MY GOD!

YUUNA: N-No… T-This can’t be happening... 

NORIKO: E-Everyone, just stay calm! I'm sure the Ultimate Tai Chi Master can help us with-

RYOU: HOLY SHIT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE! 

Tsukiko moved the best she could.

MISAO: Look! Tsukiko’s alive! 

Immediately, Hibiki rushed to her side.

HIBIKI: S-She’s losing a lot of blood. P-Please! S-Someone run to the infirmary! I need bandages! And some tweezers! _Now!_

MISAO: (already running out the room) On it!

TSUKIKO: I-I’m fine. Just a little- 

Jolts of pain ran through Tsukiko, nearly sending her back to the floor.

TSUKIKO: ...Injured. 

???: Upupupupu! Isn’t this a despairing sight? 

Saori looked to the familiar sight.

SAORI: Nice of you to finally show up, Monokuma. 

MONOKUMA: What were you expecting? Me missing the bloodbath? Never! Whoever did this managed to outdo themselves! 

YUUNA: Y-You don’t mean… 

MONOKUMA: You better believe it! One of _you_ did this! I mean, it’s not like giant, life-ending objects just fall out of the sky _,_ you know!

BENJIRO: T-That can’t be it! This is _Noboru_ we’re talking about. If anything, it was an accident! 

MONOKUMA: Accident or not, it’s time for you bastards to start investigating! I don’t like waiting around forever for that class trial, you know! 

ICHIKA: Class trial?

MONOKUMA: Of course. If you have no clue what the hell that is, then I suggest playing a visual novel or two!

MONOKUMA: (snickering) That being said, I do have one thing for you…

He pulled out a device similar to their own. However, this one was white on one side and black on the other. 

MONOKUMA: IIIIIt’s the Monokuma File!

MONOKUMA: For those three steps behind, this handy little device collects facts about the body. Because let’s face it! You idiots are going to need all the help you can get!

MONOKUMA: And you better be grateful! You’re lucky I’m helping at all after you dicked around in those corridors!

MONOKUMA: Whelp, that’s all from me! Good luck, and try not to get yourselves killed! Upupupupu!

With that, he disappeared as quickly as he showed up.

HIBIKI: T-Tsukiko! L-Listen to me! W-What happened!?

TSUKIKO: I-I don’t know. I just… saw a shadow, heard someone yell, then blacked out. 

CHIE: Looks like the investigation won’t be so easy after all. We’ll need a better eye for clues.

CHIE: Ito, we need you to investigate.

NAKAMI: Me!? I-I… N-No… 

ICHIKA: Do you have any idea where we should start looking?

NORIKO: What about how to gather clues? Got any tips for that?

The class began to bombard him with questions, while he just looked at where the body was, his face growing more and more panicked by the second. 

Tsukiko didn’t like the sudden deja vu.

NAKAMI: I... 

NAKAMI: _I-I can't do this!_

Before anyone could stop him, he rushed out of the room in a frenzy, with the door slamming shut behind him.

The class looked back at the door, baffled.

SAORI: (sigh) Out of all the officers we could be stuck with, we got the coward. Just our luck.

TSUKIKO: Guys, this isn’t his problem. It’s _all_ of ours. Noboru’s our classmate. One who... hurt a bunch of you, but still our classmate.

CHIE: Masayoshi, you’ve been nothing of a hindrance this entire game.

CHIE: ...But you’re right. If we're getting out of this situation, we'll need more than just one set of eyes.

TSUKIKO: (pulling out the camera app on her tablet) Then let’s solve this thing once and for all.

HIBIKI: T-Tsukiko, I-I advise otherwise. Your injuries-

TSUKIKO: My health can wait. It’s me or everyone else. 

HIBIKI: I-I… A-Alright. B-But you’re getting bandaged up when Misao gets back! 

The class turned away, ready to investigate. Before her own search could start, Tsukiko looked back at the body one last time.

_...I’m sorry, Noboru. I’ll make this right. I promise._

_INVESTIGATION START!_

Immediately, Tsukiko checked the Monokuma File. 

> _MONOKUMA FILE 1_
> 
> _The victim is Noboru Hatake._
> 
> _The victim's body was discovered inside the gymnasium. The time of death was 8:50 am._
> 
> _The victim was crushed to death, shattering every bone in their body. They also received heavy lacerations, but only after their death. Aside from this, no additional injuries are present._

There it was, plain as day. One of many pieces in a psychotic mystery.

And, with a bit of hard work, Tsukiko was sure to put it all together. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: MONOKUMA FILE

-The victim is Noboru Hatake. The victim's body was discovered inside the gymnasium. The time of death was 8:50 am. The victim was crushed to death, shattering every bone in their body. They also received heavy lacerations, but only after their death. Aside from this, no additional injuries are present.

  
\---  
  


Misao burst through the gym doors, approaching Hibiki and Tsukiko with tweezers and bandages

MISAO: Here you are, Hibiki! 

HIBIKI: T-Thank you, Misao. I-I'm sorry about me yelling at you. P-Please don't be mad at me!

MISAO: At _you?_ No way! Of course, becoming your sidekick wouldn't hurt…

HIBIKI: S-Sorry, but n-not right now...

MISAO: ...I get it! You don't want Chie to get jealous, do you? 

HIBIKI: (blushing) N-No, t-that's not…

She looked over, seeing as a few of the others crowded around the giant object crushing Noboru.

MISAO: That TV sure did a number on this room, huh?

Tsukiko looked at her, confused.

TSUKIKO: Wait, TV?

MISAO: Yeah! Look at it! Lying face-down, will all its glass lying everywhere! I remember doing a stunt just like this!

TSUKIKO: (melancholy) I'm guessing nobody died doing that, though…

MISAO: Actually, I was the only survivor! 

HIBIKI: M-Misao, I-I’m not sure you’re helping…

TSUKIKO: I think you're right, though. I'm just wondering where the hell it came from…

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: TELEVISION 

-The object that landed on Noboru appears to be a giant television. It landed face-down, sending glass everywhere.

\---

With her injuries bandaged up, Tsukiko continued looking around. Her first step: to get a better look at that television.

When approaching it for the first time, Tsukiko realized it wasn’t as barren as she thought. A long strand of rope wrapped around the television like it was the bow on a present. The other end dipped under the television, out of sight. 

First, she checked the knot for anything unusual. 

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The rope remained completely intact and, with the exception of the strand dipping under the TV, was free of any blood splatter.

Closer inspection, however, revealed the end of the rope was slightly frayed, with the ends brushed with tiny flakes of dried blood. The damage wasn't blatantly obvious, but just noticeable enough to a sharp eye like hers. 

_Well, here’s one piece of evidence._

She looked at the other end of the rope, which was still buried underneath the television.

_Just one more to go._

Dreading what she thought it was down there, she swallowed her fear, maneuvered her hand underneath the television, and pulled.

Sure enough, a very familiar object came flying out. 

_Why is the other end of the noose tied to this television?_

_Is this just coincidence?_

_...Or something more sinister?_

Either way, she found it interesting enough to add to her growing pile of evidence. She took a picture, wrote a note, and tried to put it behind her until the trial. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: ROPE

-The piece of rope has been tied around the television. It turns out this is the same rope as the noose hung around the fake body’s neck, making it much larger than originally thought. One end of the rope appears to be frayed, with dried flakes of blood on it. However, the damage is minimal and only noticeable to people who look for it. With the exception of the noose, the rope is free of any traces of blood. 

\---

NORIKO: Tsukiko. Get over here.

She rushed over to Noriko, noticing immediately how sullen she looked.

TSUKIKO: ...You okay, Noriko?

NORIKO: I’ll be better when this fucking killer is executed.

She paused, then let out a sigh.

NORIKO: ...I’m sorry. This is just a lot to process.

TSUKIKO: It’s okay. But what did you bring me over here?

Noriko pointed to the television.

NORIKO: See Noboru’s arm? Well, I can see a leg as well.

TSUKIKO: Noriko, I don’t think now’s the time for being morbid...

NORIKO: (frustrated) That's not what I mean. The color and size aren't consistent with what he looks like. Here, help me pull it out.

The two grabbed hold, slowly wedging free the thing. Finally the leg, and the rest of Nakami's fake body, came free.

The television had taken a beating on the figure. The body had been heavily crushed, to the point it was only recognizable due to its clothes. 

NORIKO: What… _is_ this thing?

TSUKIKO: That's how _I_ felt. I saw this thing hanging from the ceiling when I first got here. I ran straight over to it once I got my bearings. The noose must still be underneath there. I had to remove it because... well…

NORIKO: ...I understand. You're a good person, Tsukiko. Even in the face of danger, you still wanted to help a friend.

NORIKO: That being said, what was this doing under that giant object?

TSUKIKO: I... I don't know. We'll have to find out.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: FAKE BODY

-The fake body was found underneath the giant object, removed from its noose by me. It was crushed heavily.

\---

Tsukiko looked at the body remorsefully, with Asami standing nearby.

TSUKIKO: I can't believe I thought that really was Nakami. God, I'm an idiot.

ASAMI: Shut your fucking mouth! There's no way you could have known it wasn't real, right?

ASAMI: Face the facts: this isn't your fault. And dwelling on it like an ugly bitch doing her makeup is seriously unhealthy! So, get a grip, girl!

TSUKIKO: Wow, that was.... weirdly nice. Sort of. Thanks for that.

ASAMI: Anything for a fan, dearie! Seriously though, there was hardly any way you could have known. Feel that model.

She did.

TSUKIKO: Is that… _skin?_

ASAMI: It seems like we have another synthetic model on our hands.

ASAMI: Isn’t that fucking unfair? I've been ransacking every room in this school for another one of these things, and the only one to show up has been crushed to an unsightly pulp! 

ASAMI: Not even my room had one of these! All that was in there were basic plastic models! Standard, straightforward, and _so_ not worth giving a shit!

TSUKIKO: Well... I'm sure you can still make something nice using those.

ASAMI: I sure can, sweetheart. I sure can.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: SYNTHETIC MATERIAL 

-The material of the model matches those in the surveillance room. Asami notes these models are impossible to find around the school.

\---

TSUKIKO: Found anything yet, Koto?

He flashed a pre-written message at her.

> _Try looking above you._

Looking up, Tsukiko noticed a strange, pink stain on one of the ceiling tiles. It was small and barely noticeable, especially compared to the bloodbath that was the gym floor. 

TSUKIKO: You found this?

> _Me? Are you kidding? Unlike you bozos, I’ve accepted my fate._

TSUKIKO: So you’re admitting you’re the culprit.

> _I’m admitting I don’t like looking for answers in a hopeless situation. I’d rather not run around like a rat in a maze if I know there’s no exit._

TSUKIKO: Geez, that’s bleak…

> _No, that’s life. And the sooner you learn to accept that, the better._
> 
> _If you need to know, though, Nakami found this meaningless bit of evidence._

TSUKIKO: ...He did, did he?

> _Does it really matter? Or are you planning to yell at him for making me point this clue out to everyone?_

TSUKIKO: I-I… No. I was thinking…

Tsukiko looked around the room.. Fortunately, her noticing the walls sparked a sudden revelation. 

TSUKIKO: This isn’t right. Just look at where the rest of the blood landed. 

TSUKIKO: The wall in front and behind Noboru were covered from the middle down. The ones left and right to him were only hit from below. That makes me wonder. Why is there blood up here?

> _He exploded and only ruined one ceiling tile? I don’t know. I don’t write this shit._

TSUKIKO: Well, a clue is a clue. Even if you think it’s worthless, it’s what we need right now. And I’m sorry you can’t see that. 

> _And I’m sorry you’re still wasting your time on this._

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: LONE BLOOD SPLATTER

-A single line of blood was found on one of the ceiling tiles. This doesn't match the pattern of the other blood splatter, which only landed on the middle or the bottom of the walls.

\---

ICHIKA: Looks like Noboru’s dreams are _crushed_ now!

YUTAKA: _ICHIKA, A MAN JUST DIED!_

ICHIKA: Ohohoho, I deserve that…

Tsukiko walked over to Ichika, who had just been chewed out by Yutaka. 

TSUKIKO: How are things going?

ICHIKA: Good, but _dead_ tired of investigating! I'm just glad some- _body_ asked!

TSUKIKO: _ICHIKA!_

NORIKO: You may want to go easy on her. I think she's... stress-punning.

TSUKIKO: Stress-punning? Ichika, is that true?

ICHIKA: Me? Hahahaha! Nah, I’m doing fine! But my jokes sure aren’t!

TSUKIKO: Ichika, you can be honest with me. _Nobody’_ s doing fine.

ICHIKA: I… I _fine_ that hard to believe!

TSUKIKO: Just… did you find anything?

ICHIKA: Right! Yeah! Check this out!

Ichika gestured over to a series of posters on the wall. One was missing, leaving only a tiny bit of ripped paper behind.

ICHIKA: Isn’t that weird? I swear I _just_ saw that poster recently!

TSUKIKO: Really? When?

ICHIKA: Not a clue, I'm afraid. But If you manage to find out where it went, then keep me… _post-er_ -ed!

TSUKIKO: …

ICHIKA: Hah! That was terrible! Once we get outta here, someone should _poster_ ‘bout it! Ohohohoho!

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: MISSING POSTER.

-A poster is missing from the wall, leaving only a small rip of paper to show it was ever there. Ichika claims she saw the poster just recently, but can't specify when. 

\---

TSUKIKO: Saori-

SAORI: Shut up and read these.

Saori flicked down two pieces of paper in Tsukiko’s hands. Both were stained with blood, which had already crusted onto their surface. Seeing the annoyed look on her face, she decided to follow her directions. 

> **_TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - GENERAL INFORMATION_ **
> 
> **_Gender: Female_ ** **_  
> _** **_  
> _** **_Height: 5'7’’_ ** **_  
> _** **_  
> _** **_Weight: 129 lbs_ ** **_  
> _** **_  
> _** **_Birth Date: April 12th_ ** **_  
> _** **_  
> _** **_Blood Type: B_ ****_  
>   
> _**

> **_Sparkling Injustice: The Slaughter of Mavis Penitentiary_ **
> 
> **_By Keikai Seigi_ **

Tsukiko pushed away the papers, not reading any more than she needed to. 

TSUKIKO: I don't understand. What is my information and a ZTM article doing here?

SAORI: These were on the floor, awfully close to that body of ours. You're not suggesting these weren't here when you arrived, are you?

TSUKIKO: No, I'm serious. The room was spotless, except for that body.

Saori pulled out her tablet, moving her finger across the screen.

TSUKIKO: What are you doing?

SAORI: Taking my own notes, of course. If you think I'm following along to what you idiots found, then you're delusional.

SAORI: Now, would you like to rethink your alibi? Remember, anything you say will be used in court.

TSUKIKO: Saori, I'm serious! Please just work with us here!

SAORI: I've told you before. I want to live, Tsukiko.

SAORI: (walking off, snarky) Good luck on that investigation.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: PAPERS

-Two papers were found near the body, both of which were covered in a solidified layer of blood. The first was general information about me. The second was a newspaper article which appears to be written by a ZTM member. They showed up seemingly after Noboru's death.

\---

HARUTO: Wow! A real dead body! Just look at that blood, congealing onto all that glass like paint! What do you think the body looks like? Mangled? Broken?

TSUKIKO: HARUTO! That’s your _friend_ under there! Mister Wolforu, remember!?

HARUTO: I know, Miss Tsukiko! I’m just glad he could pass on to give us something so… so _captivating!_

HARUTO: Say, you don’t suppose the giant sky hole did this, did you?

TSUKIKO: Sky hole? I’m sorry, kiddo, but I’m pretty sure that’s just in your head…

HARUTO: Nuh-uh! It’s true! Look!

He frantically moved around the entire room, looking at the floor. After a few minutes of doing this, he suddenly stopped and looked up. Tsukiko followed suit. 

Sure enough, there was a hole right above where the body was. It grew bigger the longer Haruto stepped on it, revealing nothing but a dense blackness. 

When Haruto moved back, it closed again suddenly. 

HARUTO: See? I’ve been trying to tell everyone for the last couple days, but nobody believed me!

TSUKIKO: But… how did it show up?

HARUTO: Magic, miss! It sensed our presence and opened up when the rightful heir showed up!

TSUKIKO: I think I may have a different solution, Haruto.

It was her turn to look at the floor. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, she noticed one slightly discolored piece of flooring right near where Haruto was standing. 

Curious, she pressed a hand onto it. 

Sure enough, the ceiling tile opened again, revealing its endless darkness to Tsukiko and Haruto. 

HARUTO: Wow! You’re a rightful heir, too?

TSUKIKO: (chuckling) I guess I am, kiddo.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: OPENED CEILING

-The ceiling above the body appears to slowly open when a button is pressed. There seems to be a lot of space inside, but if there’s anything inside the area, it’s too dark to see. 

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: DISCOLORED FLOORING

-A small patch of flooring, almost indistinguishable from the rest. When pressed, the ceiling opens up, growing more and more the longer it’s pressed. When released, it closes quickly.

\---

The minute Tsukiko approached Benjiro, he sneered at her.

BENJIRO: What do _you_ want?

TSUKIKO: Answers. Do you have any clue what's happened?

BENJIRO: It depends. How much are you going to pay me?

TSUKIKO: _Pay you!?_ Is that what's really on your mind right now!?

BENJIRO: Geez, I'm kidding. I don't know what you take me for, but I prefer my life over money, thanks. If you really want to know, I somewhat saw something interesting this morning.

TSUKIKO: Somewhat?

BENJIRO: What are you, an echo? But that's right. Earlier, I tried to take a shower. But that fucking bear gave me one that's clogged as hell! So, I did what I had to do: sucked up my pride and used someone else's.

BENJIRO: So, I knocked on Miyara's door, figuring a matchmaker would _love_ to help a fellow out. She said yes, without being all lovey-dovey like some of you other assholes. 

BENJIRO: I got in the shower, finished up, and tried and fuck off. But guess what? My fucking glasses were missing!

TSUKIKO: That's not so bad, right? I'm sure reading glasses would be easy to find…

BENJIRO: Are you kidding? I'm as blind as a fucking bat without these things! If you had the choice, would _you_ be walking around wearing mini drink coasters on your face?

TSUKIKO: …

BENJIRO: Anyways, I wandered around aimlessly, feeling my way through Miyara's room for where she moved them. But then I heard a noise from outside. Since I wasn't getting caught wearing a towel, I eavesdropped through the peephole.

TSUKIKO: And...?

BENJIRO: I couldn't see much, but I distinctly saw someone enter Chie's room. Who, I have no clue. Maybe Chie, maybe someone else. The fact is one minute they were in, the next they were out.

TSUKIKO: I'll see if I can use that. Thanks, Benjiro. 

BENJIRO: ...I'll collect my check after the trial.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: BENJIRO'S EYEWITNESS REPORT

-Benjiro claims to have borrowed Noriko's shower when his didn't work. He came out of the shower unable to find his glasses, but tried eavesdropping on a strange sound he heard. He witnessed an unknown figure enter and exit the room, but can't tell who it was.

\---

A familiar face looked around the room with their device, snapping a picture of the television.

TSUKIKO: ...Yutaka?

YUTAKA: (looking at her through his device) There you are. Have you found anything yet?

TSUKIKO: Quite a bit, actually…

YUTAKA: Fantastic! How much can we use?

TSUKIKO: Excuse me?

YUTAKA: Miss, if we're getting through this, we need to man up and work out asses off! That means analyzing every little thing in this room. Maybe even outside it!

TSUKIKO: That's the spirit! How much have you found?

YUTAKA: So far? Three things.

He snapped a photo of Tsukiko.

YUTAKA: Damn! Not good enough! Let me try again!

TSUKIKO: Er, before you do that, can you tell me where you were when this happened? 

YUTAKA: You want my alibi? Of course. I left that meeting of ours at 8:40, heading off to this very room. I remember I stayed here for about five minutes, then decided to go to the stage room instead. 

YUTAKA: I stayed there for the remainder of the day until I heard that crash. I followed the noise like everyone else here, and that's the end of my story.

TSUKIKO: And was anything out of place?

YUTAKA: Well, obviously there was no giant television when I got here. Other than that, not that I'm aware of. I was too busy practicing my moves to notice anything off.

TSUKIKO: Very interesting. Thanks for the information.

YUTAKA: Anything that helps, miss. Now, stay still so I can get a better photo!

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY.

-Yutaka left that meeting at 8:40 and went to the gym. He stayed until around 8:45, where he left to practice in the stage room. He apparently stayed there until he heard the crash, following it here like everyone else.

\---

RYOU: And that's why you're lying! Admit your sins and tell the truth already!

YUUNA: Ryou, are you sure you're not thinking too deeply into this? 

TSUKIKO: What's going on over here?

RYOU: (turning to Tsukiko) I am deploying a time-honored skill known as “diplomacy”.

RYOU: (turning back to Yuuna) Say that one more time and you'll be burning in hell where you belong, _murderer!_

YUUNA: I'm sorry, but that's all I've done. However, I'm sure Noriko could provide some answers.

RYOU: She _can_ , can she?

RYOU: (walking off with a devilish grin) Looks like you're not so perfect after all, Noriko!

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, what were you telling him about?

YUUNA: Oh, just my testimony. Unfortunately, it seems the poor boy's let paranoia get to him.

TSUKIKO: You don't mind if I hear about it, do you?

YUUNA: Are you sure? Mine is pretty dull. Wouldn't you rather be listening to someone else's? Like... Nakami's, for instance?

TSUKIKO: I… I already asked him. In fact, the only testimony I don't have is yours.

YUUNA: Very well. I left the kitchen at around 8:40, if I remember correctly. I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, locked up all the knives, and left for the stage room. 

TSUKIKO: The stage room? Was Yutaka in there, by any chance?

YUUNA: He arrived after I was already there. I think I almost gave the man a heart attack! We didn't talk much, though. He went to work on a routine right away, so I just watched.

YUUNA: Long. And hard. 

She paused, her face growing red.

YUUNA: I-I mean, it was a very good dance he was performing. I just hope I wasn't being too... invasive.

TSUKIKO: I'm sure you weren't. Thanks!

YUUNA: (curtsy) It's a pleasure to serve, miss.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED - YUUNA'S TESTIMONY

Yuuna left the meeting at around 8:40. Before she left, she claims to have put the dishes into the dishwasher, locked up the knives, then left to the stage room. She watched Yutaka when he arrived, leaving when the crash happened.

\---

Chie placed a hand on Hibiki’s shoulder.

CHIE: Okamura, I think you know what needs to be done.

He looked at the body wearily.

HIBIKI: N-No. I-I can't. I-I'm going to screw this up! I-I know it!

CHIE: No, you won't. Just believe in yourself, for God's sake. If you need to, I can help. Be an assistant nurse in a way.

HIBIKI: ...Really?

CHIE: Sure. Except I'm really just an architect. Who has no experience with bodies. Much less crushed ones. 

HIBIKI: _I-Is t-this how you n-normally calm people down?_

CHIE: (shrugs) It's how I get people to do their jobs properly. 

HIBIKI: F-Fine, I get your point. J-Just... c-can you help me move this TV, please?

CHIE: (small smile) Anything you say, boss.

The second Chie began to approach the television, Tsukiko bolted out of the room. She couldn't bear to see the remains of her classmate. Especially after a death like his. 

Once she was outside, two ideas of where to investigate came to her mind. So, she rushed towards the closest area. 

She arrived in due time, approaching the wall just a few minutes from the dorm rooms. 

There it was. The passage she and Noboru found together. 

However, something was different.

Near the bottom of the wall, the green fabric ripped from Noboru’s sleeves was jammed inside.

_This… is Noboru’s coat. But how did it end up on the ground? Last time I checked, it was wedged into that wall at arm’s length and wasn’t budging._

There was no time to stick around, though. Investigating that corridor would just be a waste of energy, especially considering how large it seemed during their trip. If she was going to solve this thing, she needs to move on.

So, taking a single picture, she did just that.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: PIECE OF NOBORU’S JACKET

-A piece of Noboru’s jacket was found on the floor, right in between the cracks on the wall. Originally, it was stuck inside at arm level. 

\---  
  


The second place Tsukiko headed to was the storage room. She slipped inside, doing a scan of the area to check for anything out of the ordinary. 

Unfortunately, everything seems to be in place. There were no weapons that appeared to be moved, nor any supplies suddenly missing.

The only thing that caught her eye were the five boxes of candles in the room, all of which were completely unopened. 

_Try to remember, Tsukiko. When you and Nakami first came here, how many boxes were there?_

Though the event felt like a lifetime ago, she still kept her question in the back of her head as she left. It wasn’t much of a lead, but still one worth writing a quick note about.

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: STORAGE ROOM

-Nothing in the room appears to be touched since the first investigation. The only thing appearing out of place are the five boxes of candles, which remain unopened. Even then, it’s unclear if this is accurate or not. 

\---

Tsukiko was greeted instantly by two familiar faces on the other side of the hall. The first was a nonchalant figure, while the second looked like they were in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

HIBIKI: OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO

CHIE: Oh, calm down. I'm sure you've dealt with worse. 

TSUKIKO: Chie? Hibiki? What are you doing here?

CHIE: Trying to relax, of course.

HIBIKI: OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO

CHIE: Can you snap out of this now, Okamura? We're wasting time here.

TSUKIKO: Why are you out here? I thought there was an autopsy. 

CHIE: We just finished now. Can't you tell? I'm clearly terrified.

_You sure look like it..._

CHIE: That being said, it was a complete waste of time for everyone involved.

TSUKIKO: What do you mean?

CHIE: According to Okamura, there were no differences between Monokuma File and the injuries Noboru sustained. Everything was exact.

TSUKIKO: So, you lifted that giant television by yourself, and it wasn't even worth it?

CHIE: Myself? Don't be stupid. Misao and Nakami pitched in as well.

CHIE: Nonetheless, I suggest not going in there. The screaming _just_ stopped.

TSUKIKO: I-I'll take your word for it...

EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: HIBIKI'S AUTOPSY

-Hibiki claims that the injuries listed on the Monokuma File match the body's injuries.

\---

Tsukiko continued on her way, looking over every piece of evidence she collected.

_Well, I think I've hit all my leads._

She looked up, spotting a recognizable person in the halls, observing a small sign outside the gym.

_All my leads but one._

Her expression grew determined as she walked to her one missing classmate.

TSUKIKO: Hey. Nakami.

He jolted, then turned to her with a forced smile.

NAKAMI: Oh! Uh, hi ma'am!

TSUKIKO: What happened back there in the gym?

His face instantly went bleak.

NAKAMI: I-I'm sorry. I-I wanted to be strong. I-I really did. But I can't be around that crime scene.

TSUKIKO: Haven't you been around other bodies before?

NAKAMI: Y-Yes, but that was so long ago. And, it's always harder when it's someone you know.

TSUKIKO: For less than a day.

NAKAMI: ...I'm sorry. I-I'm being cowardly again. 

TSUKIKO: Well, why would a coward go back to the crime scene?

NAKAMI: H-Huh?

TSUKIKO: Before this autopsy, you went back in the gym. Koto told me you found a piece of evidence there.

NAKAMI: T-That's true. It took a lot of calming down, but I managed to walk back into that room and do my job.

NAKAMI: I may be a coward, but I'm not a selfish one. People need me. Or at least want me to help. I-I don't think they have a good reason for it, but I might as well try.

NAKAMI: If we're going to stop any more deaths, I need to try.

TSUKIKO: If you really want to help, give me your testimony.

NAKAMI: My testimony? Right!

NAKAMI: Well, Chie, Yuuna and I teamed up to clean up the dining hall. We swept, cleared tables, and threw out leftover food off people's plates. We left around the time everyone else began to pool out. I double-checked the dining hall, said goodbye to whoever was still in the room, and went to my dorm room.

TSUKIKO: Not the library? Or the gym?

NAKAMI: Huh? Oh, no. I figured you wouldn't want to be disturbed while reading.

NAKAMI: And why would I visit the gym?

TSUKIKO: I don't know. Why don't you ask the mannequin of you that hung from the ceiling?

NAKAMI: Oh, that? I'm still trying to figure that out... What do you think?

TSUKIKO: Why don't you tell me? _You're_ the detective.

NAKAMI: …

  
  


EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: NAKAMI'S TESTIMONY 

-Nakami, Chie and Yuuna cleaned up the dining hall. They left around the time everyone else began to pool out. After leaving, he allegedly went back to his dorm room.

  
  


\---

At that moment, the screen on the wall closest to her flashed on. 

> _Tiiiime’s up! If you haven’t found everything you’re looking for, then too bad! Because it’s now time for our very first class trial!_

> _Everyone, meet inside the corridor’s stairwell! Don’t be late! Upupupupu!_

\-------------------------------

Following the rope pathway, the trip to the stairwell took a much more manageable five minutes to reach. Tsukiko, as well as everyone else, scattered around the room Monokuma waited for them in. 

YUTAKA: _This_ is the trial room? Compared to what you’ve had before, this is a pretty big step down!

MONOKUMA: Are you kidding? Of course not! I’m honestly surprised you didn’t notice this room’s _real_ purpose. I mean, after that big speech of that sharpshooter’s, I was expecting a bit more effort in your investigating…

TSUKIKO: Y-You knew about our plan the entire time?  
  


MONOKUMA: Well, duh! I track everything, you know!

ASAMI: B-Bullshit! Why didn’t you stop us?

MONOKUMA: Because there’s no escape, of course! Do you really think you could all waltz out of this game so easily?

The class grew silent.

MONOKUMA: Anywhoo, enough waiting! Let’s get going, shall we?

Just then, the pathway out of the room was gated off. The other passages followed suit.

Then they felt the room begin to move down.

_This... is an elevator?_

CHIE: Fascinating… Whoever designed this has impeccable craftsmanship...

YUUNA: I-It may not be the best idea to compliment the mastermind, Chie...

The class looked out at the passing areas, waiting nervously for their destination.

Finally, they were there.

The room they arrived in was created from blinding white marble. Pillars lined the edges of the walls, while grey and white glass paneling decorated the room.

In the middle of the room, sixteen podiums were aligned in a wide circle. One of them housed a portrait of Noboru, crossed out by a large pink X.

The only other area was raised slightly off the ground, housing a small throne. Monokuma immediately made his way towards it.

MONOKUMA: Welcome to the courtroom! Please, take your seats! The first of many fights for your lives will soon begin!

There was no resistance. No talking back. No nothing. Just obedience and silent determination.

After all, there was justice to enact.

_Noboru Hatake. The Ultimate Wilderness Survivalist._

_Noboru was a terrifying individual. There was no denying that. But he was also one trying to make a difference. Someone who just wanted to be deserving of trust._

_And one of us killed him._

_There’s no other way around it. If any of us are getting out of here alive, we’ll need to expose whoever's responsible._

_I only have one chance to stop this killer. One wrong choice means the entire class is as good as dead. And one right choice from the killer means the exact same thing._

_It’s time to become the jury, judge and executioner._

_It’s time for our trial to begin._


	13. The Trial (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap of every piece of evidence: 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE  
> -The victim is Noboru Hatake. The victim's body was discovered inside the gymnasium. The time of death was 8:50 am. The victim was crushed to death, shattering every bone in their body. They also received heavy lacerations, but only after their death. Aside from this, no additional injuries are present.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: TELEVISION  
> -The object that landed on Noboru appears to be a giant television. It landed face-down, sending glass everywhere.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: ROPE  
> -The piece of rope has been tied around the television. It turns out this is the same rope as the noose hung around the fake body’s neck, making it much larger than originally thought. One end of the rope appears to be frayed, with dried flakes of blood on it. However, the damage is minimal and only noticeable to people who look for it. With the exception of the noose, the rope is free of any traces of blood. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: FAKE BODY  
> -The fake body was found underneath the giant object, removed from its noose by me. It was crushed heavily.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: SYNTHETIC MATERIAL  
> -The material of the model matches those in the surveillance room. Asami notes these models are impossible to find around the school.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: LONE BLOOD SPLATTER  
> -A single line of blood was found on one of the ceiling tiles. This doesn't match the pattern of the other blood splatter, which only landed on the middle or the bottom of the walls.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: MISSING POSTER  
> -A poster is missing from the wall, leaving only a small rip of paper to show it was ever there. Ichika claims she saw the poster just recently, but can't specify when. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: PAPERS  
> -Two papers were found near the body, both of which were covered in a solidified layer of blood. The first was general information about me. The second was a newspaper article which appears to be written by a ZTM member. They showed up seemingly after Noboru's death.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: OPENED CEILING  
> -The ceiling above the body appears to slowly open when a button is pressed. There seems to be a lot of space inside, but if there’s anything inside the area, it’s too dark to see.  
> EVIDENCE BULLET: DISCOLORED FLOORING  
> -A small patch of flooring, almost indistinguishable from the rest. When pressed, the ceiling opens up, growing more and more the longer it’s pressed. When released, it closes quickly.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: BENJIRO'S EYEWITNESS REPORT  
> -Benjiro claims to have borrowed Noriko's shower when his didn't work. He came out of the shower unable to find his glasses, but tried eavesdropping on a strange sound he heard. He witnessed an unknown figure enter and exit the room, but can't tell who it was.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY.  
> -Yutaka left that meeting at 8:40 and went to the gym. He stayed until around 8:45, where he left to practice in the stage room. He apparently stayed there until he heard the crash, following it here like everyone else.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: YUUNA'S TESTIMONY  
> Yuuna left the meeting at around 8:40. Before she left, she claims to have put the dishes into the dishwasher, locked up the knives, then left to the stage room. She watched Yutaka when he arrived, leaving when the crash happened.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: PIECE OF NOBORU’S JACKET  
> -A piece of Noboru’s jacket was found on the floor, right in between the cracks on the wall. Originally, it was stuck inside at arm level. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: STORAGE ROOM  
> -Nothing in the room appears to be touched since the first investigation. The only thing appearing out of place are the five boxes of candles, which remain unopened. Even then, it’s unclear if this is accurate or not. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: HIBIKI'S AUTOPSY  
> -Hibiki claims that the injuries listed on the Monokuma File match the body's injuries.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: NAKAMI'S TESTIMONY  
> -Nakami, Chie and Yuuna cleaned up the dining hall. They left around the time everyone else began to pool out. After leaving, he allegedly went back to his dorm room.

**_CLASS TRIAL START!_ **

MONOKUMA: Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the school trial in simple terms.

MONOKUMA: Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote on who to accuse.

MONOKUMA: Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the wrong person…

MONOKUMA: Then everyone except the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave this facility!

MONOKUMA: With that out of the way, let the trial begin! 

YUUNA: (tearfully) I… can’t believe this is happening right now. Someone’s really dead…

CHIE: Fujimoto, we need to focus. If we don't, we're not making it out of this courtroom alive.

YUUNA: (drying tears) I-I'm sorry I'm holding you back...

CHIE: You should be. Now, what do we know about the murder?

YUUNA: (embarrassed) W-Well, our victim was Noboru Hatake, the Ultimate Wilderness Survivalist...

NORIKO: The murder appeared to have happened in the gym. Noboru was crushed to death, but Tsukiko survived…

MISAO: All of us heard the crash and came running straight there!

HIBIKI: A-And we tried questioning Tsukiko, but s-she didn’t know about the events of the murder...

ICHIKA: Can I be the first to say how ironic that is? For someone with “survivalist” in their name, I expected Noboru to last a little longer!

YUTAKA: Ichika, now is _not_ the time!

ASAMI: Everyone, shut the hell up! I just thought of something!

KOTO: _Wow, that’s rare._

ASAMI: Hmph! Well, it’s rare you’ll ever find someone who loves you, you weasel of a man!

NORIKO: Asami...

ASAMI: Right! Do you think it’s possible our victim wasn't _just_ crushed to death? 

HIBIKI: I-I wouldn’t think so. T-The Monokuma File said-

ASAMI: _Forget about that file, will you!?_ How do we even know it’s _accurate!?_

HIBIKI: I-I… W-Well…

ASAMI: Exactly! Besides, surely you noticed those slash marks on Noboru! Doesn’t that make you think something more sinister happened to that man?

HARUTO: Ooh! What are you suggesting?  
  


ASAMI: Isn’t it obvious? Tsukiko killed Noboru beforehand! 

TSUKIKO: Huh?

ASAMI: Don’t act ignorant with _me!_ You were the only one there before the rest of us found him! All you had to do is kill him, let that giant object fall on top of him, and intentionally injure yourself to look innocent!

ASAMI: How could you!? You were a fan of mine, dammit! Where can I find someone as loyal as you now?  
  


MISAO: Well~

ASAMI: You don’t count, peasant. 

TSUKIKO: Asami, that’s ridiculous! What would I have to gain out of doing that? It’s not like I’m in this for the motive! I’m the one who suggested we try and live with our new lives, remember?

SAORI: That’s true, but why can’t we believe you have a different motivation?  
  


TSUKIKO: Saori, what are you talking about?  
  


SAORI: Why, Noboru’s death of course.

SAORI: Face it, he’s been in hot water the second he injured two people. Getting rid of someone like him would be easy, especially for someone preaching about justice to the entire class. 

TSUKIKO: WHAT!? I-It’s true that he was… a bit of a problem, but that doesn’t mean I _murdered him!_

SAORI: And what evidence do you have backing you up? Because I’m not seeing it right now.

_Tsukiko, think! What did you find that proved the Monokuma File is trustworthy?_

_I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS!_

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, you remember that autopsy you did, right?

HIBIKI: I-I do. I-I wish I didn't, though...

TSUKIKO: Then you must remember what conclusion you came to, right?

HIBIKI: O-Of course. E-Everything matched the Monokuma File. 

SAORI: And what about the lacerations?

HIBIKI: T-They were from the glass shards. B-By the time they were received, Noboru was already dead…

SAORI: (sigh) Then I really wish you told me this in advance. Try not to mince your words next time.

HIBIKI: I-I’m sorry! 

YUTAKA: So… I guess we’re back to square one now, huh?

NORIKO: It seems like it. Tsukiko, you sure you don’t know anything about Noboru’s death?

TSUKIKO: No, nothing at all. The only things I can think of came _before_ the murder. 

TSUKIKO: Me and Noboru walked into the gym and saw Nakami hanging from the ceiling. Naturally, I ran towards it. 

TSUKIKO: All I remember after that is seeing a shadow and hearing Noboru yell something. Then I blacked out. 

BENJIRO: Wait, you and Noboru were _together?_ What for?

TSUKIKO: ...Would you believe we wanted to find Nakami?

NAKAMI: M-Me? But… why?

TSUKIKO: Well, he wanted to meet someone he could trust. And you were the first person who came to mind.

NAKAMI: ...Then you chose the wrong person, ma’am.

TSUKIKO: …

CHIE: Masayoshi, that’s bullshit and you know it. 

CHIE: ...That being said, that still doesn’t point you to murder. 

TSUKIKO: Thanks, I guess?

CHIE: You’re welcome. 

TSUKIKO: That’s not what I- 

TSUKIKO: Look, never mind. Maybe there’s something we’re missing here. Please, just trust my alibi. It has to contain _something_ important. 

NAKAMI: Er, I wouldn’t mind. There’s not much to lose just to consider it, after all. 

RYOU: Then let us take this from the top, shall we?

  
  


DISCUSSION START

Evidence Bullets: Television / Synthetic Material / Missing Poster

SAORI: So, Tsukiko and Noboru were together **before the murder** , doing God knows what.

YUUNA: They later came to the gym to find Nakami. However, they found a fake version of himself being hanged, created from one of the mannequins **lying around the school.**

ICHIKA: Tsukiko rushed over to the body, but **doesn’t remember what happened.** All she remembered was a strange shadow and Noboru yelling something at her. Then, she blacked out. 

ASAMI: Yelling? Blacking out? This sounds less like a murder and more like an org-

BENJIRO: Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, Asami! 

_Wait a second. I think I’ve noticed something…_

_NO, THAT'S WRONG! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: That mannequin wasn’t just _any_ mannequin, Yuuna. If you felt the exterior, you would know that thing was created out of synthetic human materials. 

HARUTO: So that model had skin wrapped across it the entire time!? That’s so cool! What were they trying to make? _A skin suit!?_

NORIKO: Get some help, kid. 

TSUKIKO: N-No, Haruto. It was artificial. It was also the only one of its kind. Asami checked the entire school for one similar to it, but couldn’t find one at all. 

NAKAMI: But the only model we know that’s like that is…

NAKAMI: ...From the surveillance room. 

MISAO: But how would that killer guy be able to move that all the way down to the gym? Not even the pec-tacular Yutaka Kobara could do something like that!

YUTAKA: (blushing) T-That’s very sweet of you, Miss Misao...

YUTAKA: However, I have different concerns. Tsukiko, you said the body had a noose around it, correct?

TSUKIKO: That’s right.

YUTAKA: Then do you know where that rope came from? 

RYOU: Actually _, I_ have a slight theory on this matter.

RYOU: As the hands of fate guided my hand along the path of truth-

BENJIRO: Cut the prose and get on with it!

RYOU: S-Someone cut the path we were using, _alright!?_

NORIKO: Are you sure? Because we all walked on that path on our way here. With fifteen pairs of eyes on it, I doubt we failed to see a piece missing...

RYOU: Why do you _always_ have to kill a good moment, Noriko!?

NORIKO: (shrugging) It's my second talent, apparently.

TSUKIKO: No, I think Ryou's onto something. And there’s something here that proves it.

_I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS!_

TSUKIKO: Have you checked the end of the rope? One side has frayed a bit. Not enough that it looked like it splintered from the weight of the mannequin, mind you. Enough to make me believe someone cut it.

RYOU: BOOYAH! I was riiiight, I was riiiight~

YUUNA: That’s all well and good, but where could they possibly have severed it? Like Noriko said, we would have noticed a piece missing on our way here...

TSUKIKO: Yes, but what about the way out?

TSUKIKO: Only _one_ end is frayed, meaning it couldn’t have possibly been cut near anywhere but at the end of the rope. And even if we know the rope near the gym corridor was still there, that doesn’t mean the stuff by the surveillance room was!

NAKAMI: First the body, now the noose. All of this seems to tie back to that room we found. But why? 

CHIE: I don’t know, but we still have another question needing solving. Just where was the body hanged? Those tiles are completely smooth. They couldn’t have been tied to them at all.

TSUKIKO: That’s true, but I _do_ know a place that could be responsible. 

_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: Me and Haruto found some sort of chute in the gym. We don’t know how big the area is exactly, but the way the tiles kept opening up makes me think someone could have hung the body there.

YUTAKA: But… how did the killer get the model there in the first place? 

TSUKIKO: Well-

  
  


_“BEHOLD, THE WISDOM OF TAI CHI!”_

RYOU: Please, allow your all-knowing sage answer all your earthly whims for you. I have the answers you seek. 

TSUKIKO: Ryou, I'm glad you're passionate about this, but do you know what you're doing?

RYOU: Of course. Just follow my lead as I share my eternal wisdom to you mortals.

  
  


COUNTER ARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START

Evidence Blades: Yuuna's Testimony / Nakami's Testimony / Yutaka's Testimony

RYOU: Our solution is very simple. 

RYOU: First, the culprit gathered their supplies....

RYOU: Then after the meeting, they snuck into the gym!

RYOU: From there, they grabbed a ladder from inside the storage room…

RYOU: Opened the chute in the ceiling…

RYOU: And hung the body!

RYOU: Once they were done, they fled and waited for some unsuspecting victim to notice it! 

TSUKIKO: No, I don't think that's right… 

RYOU: Are you opposing my judgement, Tsukiko!?

RYOU: I’ve solved one mystery, what makes you think I can’t do it again?

RYOU: Face it! Everything matches up!

RYOU: **The only people in that gym** were you and Noboru!

RYOU: Why else would Noboru be our victim?

RYOU: Don’t you see? This is our answer! Everyone, embrace it! 

_I'LL CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: We weren’t the _only_ ones in that gym! Yutaka actually arrived before any of us! And, according to him, there was no hanged body!

NAKAMI: If I can add another thing, Yutaka specified with me that he arrived at 8:45. When Noboru died, it was 8:50. Assuming Noboru died shortly after arriving at the gym, this is about a five-minute difference between the two. 

NAKAMI: Now, consider how many steps were needed in Ryou’s theory. Not only would the killer need to already have the materials ready, but they would also have to travel back with them, arrive at the gym, grab the ladder, set up the body so it looked hanged, put back the ladder, then get out of the gym so they could arrive with everyone else. 

NAKAMI: Even considering one or more of these ideas are wrong, that setup seems like it would take longer than the time on hand, even if you were the fastest person in our class.

SAORI: …

NAKAMI: W-What’s wrong?

SAORI: It’s just nice to see someone know what they’re doing around here. Impressive work.

NAKAMI: N-No, I-I’m just using common knowledge. That’s all…

RYOU: W-What!? My theory was wrong!?  
  


KOTO _: Wow, the man who never opens his eyes didn’t notice something. What a shock._

RYOU: A-At least I’m _trying_ to help! You’re just sitting there, writing insults on a tablet! One that you don’t even own!

SAORI: (exasperated) Children, enough. Ryou, ignore him. Koto, shut up until you actually want to help us.

KOTO: _Then I’ll be enjoying my silence._

NORIKO: Okay, but how does that television that crushed Noboru play into this? All Tsukiko said she saw was that body. And, from what I can gather, it seemed like neither of you saw that object until _after_ the murder, correct? 

TSUKIKO: That’s right, but I think I might know what it was used for…

  1. A diversion from the real cause of death
  2. Support to hold the rope in place
  3. Something to provide lacerations to the body
  4. A nice decoration



_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: It’s a bit strange, but that television was used to support the rope.

TSUKIKO: After some investigating, I found the noose and the rope tied around the television were the same piece. What I saw when me and Noboru entered the gym was only a small fraction of it.

NORIKO: I see. So the television and the rope really _were_ connected... 

NORIKO: That being said, this just raises more issues. You recognize the make of the television, right? Surely, you’re aware of where it came from.

TSUKIKO: Of course. It was…

  1. The stairwell
  2. The surveillance room
  3. The stage room
  4. The corridor



_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: It was the surveillance room, wasn’t it?

NORIKO: Good eye, Tsukiko. I didn’t expect anything less from the Ultimate Sharpshooter. 

BENJIRO: Okay, this is getting _really_ weird now. That’s three separate things from that room now. The body and the rope leading to the room, I can understand. But the television? How the hell was that moved around?

TSUKIKO: I’m not sure. I just know we’ll need to look at this a little closer. 

  
  


DISCUSSION START

Evidence Bullets: Papers / Rope / Monokuma File

NAKAMI: Right now, the only thing we know is somebody somehow placed that TV in the ceiling’s opening. But how?

RYOU: I’m telling you! **The killer snuck in the gym** , shoved everything inside that chute and left! Just embrace you were wrong! Everyone makes mistakes, you know!

YUTAKA: We already went through this, Ryou. That’s _literally_ impossible...

YUUNA: Maybe the killer came in at a different time? **In the morning** , perhaps?

SAORI: That doesn’t make sense, either. Noboru and I woke everyone. We would have seen if someone was missing from their room.

CHIE: What if we’re overthinking this? It’s possible the television **hasn’t been moved** at all…

KOTO: _Alright, you fucking genius. Mind explaining how it ended up in the gym, then?_

ASAMI: AAAARG! **These clues make no sense!**

_Wait a second… I think someone actually found an answer here!_

_I AGREE! _

TSUKIKO: You’re wrong, Koto! If I remember correctly, then Chie should be right about the television not being moved.

KOTO: _And how the fuck would that work? Did they use magical teleportation powers or something?_

MISAO: Ohmigod, that makes sense! Why didn’t I think of that!?  
  


KOTO: _Learn to read sarcasm, Misao._

MISAO: Okay, but it’s kinda hard when you write it down!

KOTO: _What’s your point, Tsukiko?_

TSUKIKO: I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Our killer didn’t set this up in the gym. In fact, they probably didn’t need to go near it.

TSUKIKO No, this was done inside the surveillance room. 

YUUNA: So, you think the gym’s opening was connected to the surveillance room, right? 

TSUKIKO: Bingo!

CHIE: Well, that answers how they got their resources so easily…

KOTO: _But this still isn’t proof of anything. Explain yourself._

TSUKIKO: Oh, it’s not my explanation you’re looking for. It’s Haruto’s. 

KOTO: _You must be joking._

TSUKIKO: No, I’m not. Back when we first investigated that room, Haruto told me he saw a bunch of papers disappear off the floor.

KOTO: _So? That brat’s delusional. We all know that._

TSUKIKO: It’s true that he has a large imagination. In fact, that’s why I wrote him off at first. However, then I found _these_ papers. 

TSUKIKO: See the information listed on both of them? They’re _also_ from the surveillance room! Assuming Haruto’s story is correct, that would mean a hefty portion of papers containing information like this should have vanished. 

KOTO: _That story’s still a load of shit, though. Yutaka was in the gym, remember? And, the last time I checked, he didn’t tell us he found fifty-thousand sheets of paper littering the gym floor._

NAKAMI: Well, what if that opening didn’t lead straight down? You remember how the ceiling opened up when the button was pressed, right? That could have acted as a layer. As long as it remained closed, it protected anything from immediately hitting the floor.

TSUKIKO: I like your thinking! Now, if I was a killer, I’d want to clear out that chute as much as I could, just so I could hide where it was connected to. However, considering the amount inside, it’s not out of the norm to think a few could be missed. So, when the television dropped, whatever was left over came flying out, too! 

KOTO: _Good, you figured out how gravity works. But how can you be sure someone didn’t just plant the evidence there during the search?_

TSUKIKO: That’s impossible! These papers appeared after the television had crashed, yet nobody could have placed them around the area! Noboru was dead, I blacked out, and everyone else came rushing in. Plus, look at them!

TSUKIKO: There was blood on them by the time Saori found them, and by then it had already hardened onto the paper! If someone planted the evidence when they arrived, it would have still been wet!

NAKAMI: (stars in his eyes) Wow! Now _that’s_ an analysis!

SAORI: Eh, it was okay.

KOTO: _Sure. Whatever. But this doesn’t solve everything. For one, how did the murderer figure out how to open up the top layer of the chute?_

KOTO: _I’m guessing it was on the surveillance room's floor, judging by that story. And, as I’m sure you’re aware, it was littered with papers. Nobody could have found that naturally._

HIBIKI: ...Actually, I-I have a confession.

HIBIKI: W-While I was there, I was testing out some of the buttons on one of the desks. W-When I clicked on it, I heard this faint whirring sound. But since I was focusing on the m-monitors at the time, I thought nothing of it and m-moved onto looking at the TV. 

HARUTO: I heard that noise, too! It came from the hole! I remember I heard it as it opened and opened and opened! And when it was about the size of three desks, it suddenly stopped and closed up! Weird, huh?

HIBIKI: I-If I knew that the two were connected at the time, I-I would have told you! P-Please don’t hate me!

CHIE: For the last time, Okamura, it’s alright. You couldn’t have known. 

KOTO: …

ICHIKA: You okay, Koto? You look disappointed. 

ASAMI: No, sweetheart. He just got a taste of his own medicine.

KOTO: _Ooh, I got something wrong. Big fucking whoop._

CHIE: Weren’t you mocking people about that just a second ago?

RYOU: Yeah! And, for someone who didn’t care about this trial, you were arguing a _lot!_

KOTO: _Still don’t. I jsut wanted to move this shit along._

BENJIRO: Your spelling's off, Koto.

KOTO: …

ICHIKA: ...Sooooo, that’s _one_ mystery solved! But I’m still confused!

ICHIKA: How did that TV end up in the chute? Even if the opening was big enough to fit it inside, that thing’s still huge! And probably _really_ heavy! 

MISAO: Yeah! Me, Nakami and Chie all needed to lift it, just because it was so heavy. I’m telling you, it makes for a great workout! 

TSUKIKO: Well, whoever said the television was _lifted?_

TSUKIKO: Haruto’s story wasn’t the only thing I remember from that trip! I also noticed something weird about the television! 

TSUKIKO: When I talked to Hibiki back in that room, I saw something off about that system. Sure enough, one of its legs was shorter than the others. This caused it to wobble extremely easily, something Hibiki can vouch for. Isn’t that right?

HIBIKI: ...Y-Yes, it’s true. I-I actually hit it myself. L-Luckily, it stayed in place…

NAKAMI: And something similar happened when we were about to watch that tape, too. I bumped into it, and three people rushed over to make sure it didn’t fall.

SAORI: You’re welcome, by the way. 

TSUKIKO: And even if three accounts isn’t enough, there’s proof at the crime scene that can do the trick!

_I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: While the television’s position may seem like a coincidence, it actually supports my theory! 

TSUKIKO: As you probably noticed, the screen of the television is on the ground, which was the cause of all that glass. It could have been on its side or standing upright, but instead it’s positioned like this.

TSUKIKO: As stated before, that television was too heavy for three people to lift manually. So, how would the killer get it into the chute?

TSUKIKO: By tipping it into the opened chute, of course! And, assuming the chute was in front of the television, that would mean it went forward, matching how it was seen at the crime scene!

TSUKIKO: ...That being said, I still have no clue how the television fell. If Nakami’s right and there’s a second layer in the chute, it should have protected it from falling.

SAORI: Well, isn’t this a surprise. Our little sharpshooter can’t see the obvious.

TSUKIKO: You know how this happened, Saori?

SAORI: Of course. Anyone with eyes could.

SAORI: But if you think I’m just going to hand the answers to you, then you’re sorely mistaken. For once, I want you to _think_. 

_You can prove Saori wrong about you, Tsukiko. All you need to do is look at the clues in front of you._

_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: It was that flooring, wasn’t it? When me and Haruto were investigating, we found out that’s what opened the chute!

TSUKIKO: It’s some sort of mechanism! And the killer must have triggered it!

SAORI: The killer, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: Saori, what are you talking about? 

SAORI: I’m just revisiting old points. You and Noboru were in the gym, just the two of you. Yutaka had left about five minutes earlier, and from what we can understand, nobody else followed.

TSUKIKO: Then… that must mean…

SAORI: One of you set off that mechanism.

TSUKIKO: ...Oh my God. I ran towards that body. On my way there I must have… 

SAORI: Accidentally killed your classmate, by chance?

TSUKIKO: Nonononono… This isn’t happening right now…

YUUNA: Does that mean… Tsukiko’s the culprit?

NAKAMI: N-No, that can’t be it. Someone set up that trap, remember? Whoever did that was responsible. Tsukiko just… unintentionally helped them along the way.

  
  


_"QUIT CLOWNING AROUND!"_

TSUKIKO: Ichika? What are you-

ICHIKA: Helping a pal out, of course! 

ICHIKA: Now, I have a really dumb theory. In fact, it’s probably an insult that you have to hear it at all! 

TSUKIKO: I… I don’t think this is a good time for an argument.

ICHIKA: No, I swear it’s easy! My points are so faulty, they should be shut down for repairs!

TSUKIKO: ...If we can get this over with, then I’ll try. 

  
  


_COUNTER ARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START_

Evidence Blades: Fake Body / Television / Opened Ceiling

ICHIKA: How many chutes did you say there were, again?

ICHIKA: It was two, right?

ICHIKA: Yeah, that must be it! There were two chutes in two different locations!

TSUKIKO: No, that's not possible. Haruto tried out most of the floor, but that was the only one to show up.

ICHIKA: What if it wasn't for dropping stuff, though?

ICHIKA: What if that **second area was where the body was hanged?**

ICHIKA: You'd race to the body...

ICHIKA: Hit the button...

ICHIKA: And the second chute would drop the television on Noboru!

ICHIKA: Or what if the button was by the second chute?

ICHIKA: Maybe **Noboru hit it** , and accidentally dropped the TV on himself!

ICHIKA: See what I mean? My arguments are _arguably_ terrible!

_I'LL CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: I appreciate the effort, Ichika, but I'm afraid you're wrong. Nakami’s fake body was placed _under_ the television. If there was a second chute, then the body should have been away from it.

ICHIKA: Ohohoho! My bad! See what I mean, though! Terrible!

ICHIKA: Buuuut, there's one last thing I don't understand. If there was just one button, then why did Noboru die?

ICHIKA: You were the one standing by the chute, right? If this was the case, you should have died instead. But somehow you woke up _away_ from the scene. Isn't that weird?

TSUKIKO: ...You’re right. This doesn't add up at all.

TSUKIKO: I'll have to think about this a bit harder.

  
  


LOGIC DIVE START!

_I: What’s the connection between Noboru’s yelling and the shadow?_

He was trying to warn me - He was trying to distract me

_II: Why did I wake up away from the television?_

It fell in the wrong spot - Noboru pushed me out of the way

_THAT'S IT! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: That yelling I heard and that shadow weren't coincidences. They were connected. I think Noboru saw that television was about to fall and tried to warn me.

TSUKIKO: He then…

TSUKIKO: ...

TSUKIKO: ...Pushed me out of the way.

YUUNA: ...Are you sure that's right, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: It... it has to be. There’s no other way this could have happened.

NAKAMI: I… don't know, ma'am. Why would someone like him sacrifice himself? And for someone he knew for about two days?

NAKAMI: ...Someone like him?

NAKAMI: I-I didn't mean-

TSUKIKO: If you spent more than five seconds with him, you would have known there’s a lot more to him! He’s a violent guy, sure, but he’s also someone who just wanted to belong! To be trusted!

TSUKIKO: ...And I wish I could have seen that before he died.

NORIKO: (smiling) That’s quite a change of heart you’ve had there.

TSUKIKO: I’m… honestly surprised as well.

BENJIRO: Enough of this sentimental bullshit! We have a case to solve, remember?

TSUKIKO: Er, right. Sorry.

BENJIRO: You better be! Now, there’s a lot to cover, and I suggest you listen!

  
  


DISCUSSION START

Evidence Bullets: Discolored Flooring / Television / Lone Blood Splatter

BENJIRO: Since we've proven the mannequin and television were in the same area, this just raises another problem.

BENJIRO: How was the chute opened to show the model, but not immediately drop the television?

ASAMI: Obviously, there was some sort of equipment the killer used. I mean, it’s not like the killer **ripped the chute open** with their bare hands or something.

YUUNA: What if one of the security desks had **another chute button**? One that opened the bottom layer enough for just the model to fall out.

YUTAKA: That’s a good theory, but I was thinking they found a **remote control**. That way, they could open the chute a bit without worrying about being near the crime scene.

YUUNA: Ooh! That could be it! Very ballsy- BRAVE! I meant brave! Or smart! Or… um…

YUTAKA: (blushing) L-Let's just move on!

_I AGREE!_

  
  


TSUKIKO: Believe it or not, Asami, I think the chute really _was_ opened by someone’s bare hands!

TSUKIKO: Check out the stain on the ceiling. It didn’t match the pattern of the blood splatter at all. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but now I’m not so sure.

TSUKIKO: I think someone tried opening that chute, but nicked themselves when they closed it again. Some of their blood ended up dribbling out, landing on one of the gym tiles.

HARUTO: Then all we need to do is find who cut their finger! BAM! Trial solved, we can watch someone die horribly, laugh, then go back to doing other stuff!

NORIKO: I really wish it was that simple, but we need more evidence than just an injured finger. I don’t want to be executed because of someone who got a paper cut. 

YUTAKA: Speaking of evidence, something’s been bothering me for a while now. Why would someone put so much work into such a small action?

SAORI: ...Yutaka, you spent three minutes taking a _single picture._

YUTAKA: It was evidence! I’m not going into trial with blurry evidence!

YUTAKA: But enough of that! What I’m saying is that the hanged mannequin was unnecessary! All the killer needed to do was wait for someone to step on that button, and they would have had a quick, messy murder!

YUTAKA: Why would they set something so intricate up? If anything, it’s just leaving behind more evidence to track them down.

TSUKIKO: I… I think that was the point. That hanged body had a purpose, Yutaka.

TSUKIKO: It was a lure.

NAKAMI: I think I understand. Someone would see the body as soon as they came into the gym. They would immediately investigate the body, hitting the switch in the process. Then, the television would drop, crushing them to death. It seems like the only hiccup in their plan was Noboru… allegedly sacrificing himself.

NAKAMI: I’m guessing the only reason Yutaka stayed alive was because the killer didn’t set it up yet. They must have waited for him to leave, then lowered the trap for the next person inside the gym. 

YUTAKA: I-If anyone has any problems with me, then I’m sorry! Please, yell at me until we can solve this together!

MISAO: Okay! Yutaka, you're way too cool to be alive! You gotta stop it! 

YUTAKA: (blushing) T-That's not _quite_ what I meant...

NORIKO: So… this was a random attack. The killer didn’t give a shit about any one of us. They just wanted a sacrifice so their shitty fucking life was preserved. 

NORIKO: I swear to God, whoever did this should die a slow, agonizing death. And if they don’t, I’ll go in there myself _and end their worthless fucking lives for them!_

ICHIKA: …

HIBIKI: …

TSUKIKO: ...

NORIKO: ...And this is another reason why I don’t like trials. 

YUUNA: Uh, so, do we have any idea when this stain showed up, then? I mean, it’s possible the television portion was set up when Yutaka was there. Maybe, after he avoided their trap, the killer used the mannequin to prevent someone missing it a second time.

YUTAKA: Sorry, but I didn’t notice anything odd about that ceiling. I was too busy practicing to really look at my surroundings. Especially on something as small as that.

TSUKIKO: Wait a second! Yutaka, how much space did you use for dancing?

YUTAKA: Most of it, of course. You wouldn’t _believe_ how much space is needed for a halfway-decent chain turn.

TSUKIKO: In that case, I’m sure he hit that button at least once! Yet, nothing fell on top of him! 

TSUKIKO: I’m thinking the killer set everything up just after he left! They snuck into the surveillance room, watched on the security monitor for their next target, and lowered that doll when me and Noboru arrived!

CHIE: Hold it, Masayoshi. I’m sick of you rushing headfirst into problems without thinking them over. You’ve ignored rules, ran off in a potentially dangerous location, and nearly got yourself killed. 

TSUKIKO: (nervously) Heh, my bad…

CHIE: Don’t think you can shake this off so easily. You weren’t thinking rationally back then, and you aren’t now. You’re basing your whole arguments off of assumptions, and could very well get us all killed for it. Nobody could have possibly made it to the surveillance room in that time span. 

TSUKIKO: But using that path, we got to the stairwell in five minutes…

CHIE: That’s just a detour. While investigating last night with Noboru, I timed how long it would take to reach that room again. And, by my calculations, it would take at least an hour.

CHIE: I was also at that meeting, Masayoshi. And I can confirm the class began to leave around 8:40. And, as you can recall, Noboru’s death was at 8:50. 

CHIE: Even if they left a few minutes earlier, it would be impossible for our killer to reach the surveillance room and set up the crime in ten minutes. 

SAORI: Not quite, Chie. I know at least two people who could have done this. Both had the time, knowledge and resources to do this.

SAORI: And unfortunately, one of these suspects has just been murdered.

_...I think I know the one alive student she’s referring to._

  
  


_PICK SOMEONE!_

_TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER_

_NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER_

_SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER_

_NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST_

_KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR_

_HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER_

_ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN_

_CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT_

_YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS_

_MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL_

_BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR_

_ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS_

_NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER_

_YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER_

_RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER_

_HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON_

_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: The suspect that’s still alive…

TSUKIKO: ...It’s Chie, isn’t it?

SAORI: Heh, maybe you’re not as dumb as I thought, Tsukiko. 

CHIE: What did I _just_ tell you about assumptions, Masayoshi?

TSUKIKO: No, I have a reason behind this. You and Noboru were the only two people investigating that night. Since you were gone for several hours, that’s a lot of unaccounted time.

CHIE: Tsukada, Masayoshi, both of you are acting stupid. If we're going off the belief that the trap was set up in advance, then Yutaka should have been killed. And if you think this was done afterwards, I have an alibi. 

CHIE: After I finished my search, I went to the kitchen for some coffee. Knowing you all would want to hear our results, I had a few of our classmates wake everyone up. I hosted the meeting, helped clean up, then went to my room.

TSUKIKO: That... checks out, actually. 

BENJIRO: Wait, really? So you accused her for _no reason?_

TSUKIKO: That's not true! Only _one_ part of her testimony can be backed up. And I have the evidence to prove it. 

_I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS! _

TSUKIKO: Her, Yuuna and Nakami cleaned up the dining hall together. Nakami testified for it in the halls. 

TSUKIKO: Yuuna, does this check out?

YUUNA: Why, yes it does! I was stuck in the back kitchen for most of it, but the two passed dishes back to me.

YUUNA: I'm sorry for today's meal, by the way. The library's cookbooks had some... _unique_ recipes...

YUUNA: But that's not important! Now, Chie, did anyone see you in your room?

HIBIKI: I-I visited for a few minutes. S-She was busy, though, s-so I didn’t stay for long…

ICHIKA: What was she doing?

HIBIKI: Um… S-She… was looking for something she lost. I-I don’t know what, though.

MISAO: Ooh! What was it? Porn mags? 

CHIE: You’re greatly misinterpreting my character, Kawarino.

MISAO: Sorry! Was it porn mags with Hibiki’s face taped over them?

CHIE: (blushing) _What?_ I… Don’t be stupid.

MISAO: Well, that’s not a no~

CHIE: That’s not it at all. What I was looking for was…

CHIE: ...A map of the corridor.

KOTO: _Didn’t you say you didn’t find anything?_

CHIE: That was a lie. I kept it a secret because I wanted to keep filling it out. Once I had everything documented, _then_ I planned on presenting it. So, for the time being, I kept it in my room until my next search.

CHIE: In hindsight, this was a terrible idea. And I’m sorry for keeping it a secret for so long.

SAORI: Sorries get us nowhere. You were still mostly unaccounted for while you were in your room. Plus, even if your alibi checks out, there’s still someone who could have kept your plan moving.

SAORI: Isn’t that right, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: WHAT!? W-Why me?

SAORI: Because you and Chie had some sort of alliance, didn’t you?

SAORI: Here’s how it probably happened: Chie set up the hanged body that night and wrapped it around the television, but didn’t push them into the chute. 

SAORI: The next day, Tsukiko snuck out of the meeting early in order to reach the surveillance room. She watched Yutaka leave on the security system, then set up the trap.

SAORI: On her way back, she ran into Noboru and lured him into the gym. Inside, she made a scene about the body, luring him over to the button. He stepped on it and was immediately crushed to death. 

SAORI: Once he was killed, all Tsukiko had to do was fake being injured. She intentionally cut herself up, lied on the ground, and waited until we entered the room. 

SAORI: Face it. That story about Noboru pushing her out of the way? It’s a cover-up, and a lousy one at that. Why would the man who injured two people, myself included, want to protect someone? Besides, all we have to go off of is someone’s word.

TSUKIKO: Y-You’re wrong! Why would I be trying to solve the case I created?

SAORI: To make yourself seem innocent, of course. That’s why you convinced us to live with our false identities, too. So we’d be complacent enough to take advantage of. 

SAORI: In reality, you were just as bloodthirsty as Monokuma. You didn’t care about anyone at all. You just wanted to escape with all your memories intact.

CHIE: Tsukada, stop being an idiot. You’re making assumptions on what happened.

SAORI: Really? Then I want Tsukiko to tell me her testimony. 

TSUKIKO: T-Then I will! First, I left the meeting early to investigate the corridor. Inside, I found Noboru. It took me a while, but I finally convinced him to tour around with me. Along the way, I learned how he wanted to make a change, and I recommended Nakami. So, we left through the gym passage. It was only by chance we saw the body.

NAKAMI: ...Ma’am, what are you talking about? 

NAKAMI: When we talked during the meeting, you told me you were going to the library. 

SAORI: (smirking) She _did_ , did she?

NAKAMI: If you really were searching the corridor, why didn’t you just tell me the truth? 

TSUKIKO: I-I… Uh…

SAORI: Huh. Looks like your alibi isn’t as strong as you thought.

SAORI: I think it’s time to place our votes. We just found our culprit.

NORIKO: ...Are you sure this is our answer?

BENJIRO: Why wouldn’t it be? It matches all the evidence we have, doesn’t it?

HIBIKI: Y-Yes, but… well...

NAKAMI: Saori, I can’t do this.

SAORI: It’s weird seeing you act this bold, Nakami. What’s wrong? We have all our answers, right? 

NAKAMI: That’s the problem. There’s still too much left that I don’t understand. 

NAKAMI: Please, ma’am. We need to think this over. Because if we’re wrong…

NAKAMI: ...I’ll never forgive myself.

YUTAKA: He’s right. We have way too much evidence that still needs to be analysed.

KOTO: _Why should we bother looking at red herrings? We’d just be wasting time, and I don’t know how much of it we have left._

MISAO: Then we’ll have to risk it! 

SAORI: I’m glad you're taking this seriously, but you’re making a huge mistake. 

YUTAKA: Wouldn't we be making a bigger mistake voting for the wrong person, though?

ASAMI: Remember what you told us? How you prefer to live? Well, then hold out for a few more minutes so we can solve this damn thing! Because if we don't, we're all fucked!

SAORI: (sigh) Very well. I’m fine with holding off for voting. But if no new answers come out of this, then I know who I’ll be voting for. 

_By some miracle, I’ve been saved for now._

_But there’s still a lot of time left for the others to change their mind._

_It's either saving everyone's life or sacrificing almost everyone here. And one choice is all it takes for each path._

_I just hope they can reach the right conclusion._

**_INTERMISSION_ **


	14. The Trial (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, quick recap of every piece of evidence: 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE  
> -The victim is Noboru Hatake. The victim's body was discovered inside the gymnasium. The time of death was 8:50 am. The victim was crushed to death, shattering every bone in their body. They also received heavy lacerations, but only after their death. Aside from this, no additional injuries are present.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: TELEVISION  
> -The object that landed on Noboru appears to be a giant television. It landed face-down, sending glass everywhere.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: ROPE  
> -The piece of rope has been tied around the television. It turns out this is the same rope as the noose hung around the fake body’s neck, making it much larger than originally thought. One end of the rope appears to be frayed, with dried flakes of blood on it. However, the damage is minimal and only noticeable to people who look for it. With the exception of the noose, the rope is free of any traces of blood. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: FAKE BODY  
> -The fake body was found underneath the giant object, removed from its noose by me. It was crushed heavily.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: SYNTHETIC MATERIAL  
> -The material of the model matches those in the surveillance room. Asami notes these models are impossible to find around the school.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: LONE BLOOD SPLATTER  
> -A single line of blood was found on one of the ceiling tiles. This doesn't match the pattern of the other blood splatter, which only landed on the middle or the bottom of the walls.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: MISSING POSTER  
> -A poster is missing from the wall, leaving only a small rip of paper to show it was ever there. Ichika claims she saw the poster just recently, but can't specify when. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: PAPERS  
> -Two papers were found near the body, both of which were covered in a solidified layer of blood. The first was general information about me. The second was a newspaper article which appears to be written by a ZTM member. They showed up seemingly after Noboru's death.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: OPENED CEILING  
> -The ceiling above the body appears to slowly open when a button is pressed. There seems to be a lot of space inside, but if there’s anything inside the area, it’s too dark to see.  
> EVIDENCE BULLET: DISCOLORED FLOORING  
> -A small patch of flooring, almost indistinguishable from the rest. When pressed, the ceiling opens up, growing more and more the longer it’s pressed. When released, it closes quickly.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: BENJIRO'S EYEWITNESS REPORT  
> -Benjiro claims to have borrowed Noriko's shower when his didn't work. He came out of the shower unable to find his glasses, but tried eavesdropping on a strange sound he heard. He witnessed an unknown figure enter and exit the room, but can't tell who it was.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: YUTAKA'S TESTIMONY.  
> -Yutaka left that meeting at 8:40 and went to the gym. He stayed until around 8:45, where he left to practice in the stage room. He apparently stayed there until he heard the crash, following it here like everyone else.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: YUUNA'S TESTIMONY  
> Yuuna left the meeting at around 8:40. Before she left, she claims to have put the dishes into the dishwasher, locked up the knives, then left to the stage room. She watched Yutaka when he arrived, leaving when the crash happened.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: PIECE OF NOBORU’S JACKET  
> -A piece of Noboru’s jacket was found on the floor, right in between the cracks on the wall. Originally, it was stuck inside at arm level. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: STORAGE ROOM  
> -Nothing in the room appears to be touched since the first investigation. The only thing appearing out of place are the five boxes of candles, which remain unopened. Even then, it’s unclear if this is accurate or not. 
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: HIBIKI'S AUTOPSY  
> -Hibiki claims that the injuries listed on the Monokuma File match the body's injuries.
> 
> EVIDENCE BULLET: NAKAMI'S TESTIMONY  
> -Nakami, Chie and Yuuna cleaned up the dining hall. They left around the time everyone else began to pool out. After leaving, he allegedly went back to his dorm room.

**_CLASS TRIAL REOPENED_ **

SAORI: Okay, if we’re going to solve this trial, we’re going to have to go over what we know.

SAORI: Nakami’s mannequin was tied to the television, which was placed in the chute inside the surveillance room. 

HIBIKI: F-From there, either Tsukiko or Noboru hit the mechanism on the floor. T-This caused the television to drop, killing Noboru.

HARUTO: All of us heard a big ol’ crash and came running towards the noise! Once we were there, we saw Noboru’s mangled, bloody body and Tsukiko bleeding out from her injuries!

NORIKO: While investigating, we found the blood stain on the ceiling, indicating the killer opened the chute with their bare hands.

YUTAKA: Unfortunately, I don’t know whether the stain was there during my time in the gym or not. So, when the trap was set up still remains a mystery. However, Chie had the time to set up the crime during the night, possibly setting up the trap but not lowering the items into the chute.

BENJIRO: The next day, Tsukiko possibly set up the trap as soon as Yutaka left. She lied to Nakami about her whereabouts, putting her alibi into question. 

SAORI: From there, it’s possible she lured Noboru to the room, had him press the mechanism somehow, then crushed him to death. She intentionally injured herself, then waited for our arrival.

KOTO: _Thanks for the rerun, guys. Really needed that._

MISAO: You’re welcome!

KOTO: _What did I tell you about sarcasm, Misao?_

SAORI: So, Nakami, what’s your defense? And don’t play coy with me. You obviously had one during the first half of the trial. 

NAKAMI: I… Uh…

NAKAMI: …

NAKAMI: W-What if… um… t-there was a third party?

NAKAMI: W-We know where Chie and Noboru were, but we can’t account for everyone during their free time.

CHIE: Wrong, Ito. It’s impossible for _any_ of you to do this. Noboru and I left through the gym passage a minute before curfew. If someone had snuck in, they would be breaking rule number seven.

BENJIRO: Ah, yes. The nighttime rule. From 10pm to 7am, certain rooms are closed off. And the gym was one of them!

NORIKO: ...You have the rules memorized?

BENJIRO: What? Don’t you?

KOTO: _NEEEEEEEEERD._

BENJIRO: At least I’m an _alive_ nerd!

TSUKIKO: Chie, what are you doing!? You’re a suspect too, you know!

CHIE: Yes, but I’m being honest for a change. You should be, too.

TSUKIKO: I _have_ been, though. I've said everything that happened except-

TSUKIKO: ...Wait a minute. What if the killer took a different passage?

NAKAMI: That's not possible. There's only one in the entire school.

TSUKIKO: One that you're aware of! The day me and Noboru came back from investigating, we met you in the hallway, remember?

TSUKIKO: Well, that wasn't a coincidence. We found a passage located near the dorm rooms!

TSUKIKO: And just today, one of the places he toured us around in was a passage he found! It connected right to the kitchen!

NORIKO: If that's the case, someone could have slipped out at any time. The question is, which path did they take? And how did they find it?

TSUKIKO: I think I can answer that.

_I'LL PROVE IT WITH THIS!_

TSUKIKO: What you should know is during that first search, Noboru got his sleeve caught in the opening. Even after we managed to get him free, there was still a chunk stuck in there.

TSUKIKO: I slipped out of the gym during the investigation, just to look at the hallway corridor. And what I found was the piece of clothing had been moved closer to the floor.

TSUKIKO: I’m thinking the killer spotted the fabric, which led them to finding the corridor. When they opened the passage up, they didn’t realize the piece fell. 

SAORI: And how do we know you didn’t plant the fabric there?

TSUKIKO: Look at it! It’s not covered in a single drop of blood! Why can’t you just give me the benefit of the doubt, Saori?

SAORI: I like to be thorough. Now, let’s continue, shall we?

  
  


DISCUSSION START!

Evidence Bullets: Monokuma File / Rope / Candles

SAORI: Is it even possible to navigate that corridor?

MISAO: It's easy! Find the passage-place, grab some **candles from the storage room** , find that rope, then you’re on your way!

NAKAMI: No, it’s really not. As far as I’m aware, there’s no **additional pieces of rope** they could have followed. How could they possibly know where they were going?

ASAMI: Well, what it was just dumb luck? All they had to do was keep walking, then be **lucky enough to find the rope**.

RYOU: I’m telling you, **Chie did this** **!** She just took the normal route! She told Noboru not to be near her before the trip, and it was **obviously a distraction!**

NORIKO: That’s what I’m leaning towards as well. It’s the most logical situation, after all. Maybe that fallen piece of clothing was **just a coincidence**?

HARUTO: I guess that settles it! Can we vote now? I wanna watch a real life execution!

_NO, THAT'S WRONG! _

TSUKIKO: That’s not it! I went through the storage room as well, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that seemed slightly off was the five boxes of candles in the room.

NAKAMI: Five boxes? But there were six in the room when we first investigated.

ASAMI: Well, obviously the killer took a box! Now, why did you stop our discussion again?

TSUKIKO: Because, while that box was taken, it wasn’t from the killer. Remember, Chie brought a box of candles into the gym when we first found the corridor. She took all sixteen, leaving an empty box.

YUTAKA: True, but both Haruto and Noboru weren’t given a candle! The culprit could have used theirs!

CHIE: Not true. During the night search, I used those two candles. I gave one to Noboru and kept the other. It lasted me all night, and I even have a small chunk of it that hasn’t melted yet.

HIBIKI: I-It’s true. I-I saw it in her room when I visited…

CHIE: As for Noboru’s candle, I can’t account for it.

TSUKIKO: But I can! He was using it today in that corridor! 

NAKAMI: And even if the killer did want to open the boxes, there were no sharp objects in that room. We checked it earlier during the search, and we couldn't find a single one. 

TSUKIKO: In fact, it stretches further than that! The only way we opened the box last time was with Asami’s nails, but just today I caught her filing them!

ASAMI: What do you expect me to do, have one uneven nail? I’m not a neanderthal! 

SAORI: And what about a knife from the kitchen?

YUUNA: I don't think that's the case. Before curfew, I went inside to prepare a meal. All knives were present and accounted for.

BENJIRO: Also, the kitchen was closed during nighttime hours. I should know! I documented every single room’s regulations!

TSUKIKO: ...But why, though?

BENJIRO: It’s fun, duh! Like sorting a stack of books based on call number! Or checking a thirty-page manuscript for typos! 

ICHIKA: I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.

CHIE: Why would he be? Those are my hobbies, too.

BENJIRO: H-HEY! Don’t steal my thing!

NORIKO: How do we know they didn't find something somewhere else? This place has a dozen rooms. Surely, there's something sharp in at least one of them. 

NORIKO: What about the dorm rooms? From what I understand, they seem based off of everyone's talents. I'm sure Asami had a sharp pair of scissors in there. Or maybe Hibiki had some leftover scalpels lying around...

MISAO: Nope! Me, Benjiro, Yuuna and Asami checked those places! And all we found was a bunch of nice rooms!

KOTO: _Did you actually look, though? Or did you just blaze through each room like the hyperactive preschooler you are?_

MISAO: Yeah, that one!

MONOKUMA: Wow, you guys are pathetic! Even if Misao wasn't looking very well, she'd still be right! There's not a single sharp thing in this school!

SAORI: Yeah, nice try. We have enough bullshit to wade through, and we don't need any of yours. There's no way you'd ever get rid of a potential murder weapon.

MONOKUMA: Hey, you don't know me! I just wanted to shake things up this time around, that's all. Having the first victim die from a stab wound again would be _soooo_ cliche! I wanted you guys to put some imagination into your murders!

CHIE: And why are you bothering to help us, exactly?

MONOKUMA: To get this thing moving! I can only watch you guys blabber on about sharp things for so long!

NORIKO: Well, shit. If he's right, then how did the killer see where they were going?

TSUKIKO: Let me think…

  
  


FLASHING ANAGRAM START!

D_ _ _ C _

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: The culprit used their device! I remember Koto using it in the passageway a couple of times, and you could easily use it as a makeshift flashlight!

ICHIKA: You guys are doing awesome, but shouldn’t we be focusing on the reverse situation as well?

ICHIKA: It’s one thing to find the surveillance room from the school. But how did they find our school from the surveillance room?

TSUKIKO: Ichika, you’re confusing me.

ICHIKA: Sorry! I swear I’m-

CHIE: If you wanted to be self-deprecating, you should have done it during intermission.

ICHIKA: Right! But what I’m trying to say is, how did they realize the gym and surveillance room were connected to each other? 

BENJIRO: Obviously, they found it during the night. Why else would they set up that trap?

ICHIKA: But if that was the case, why would they want to go back to that room so badly? It doesn’t add up to me…

NAKAMI: ...Unless the killer realized the connection during the class’ first investigation. 

ASAMI: Holy shit, I think we might have a lead!

  
  


DISCUSSION START

Evidence Bullets: Papers / Missing Poster / Lone Blood Splatter

NAKAMI: I think while looking around, the culprit found proof the chute existed. They kept that information to themselves, then returned later that night to investigate further.

NAKAMI: The only question is… how did they find out?

ASAMI: Well, duh! Obviously, **they opened it during the investigation** **!** So that means _Hibiki_ did it! The bastard!

HIBIKI: AAAAAAHHH! I-I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!

HARUTO: Hibiki couldn’t have done that, Mistress Asami! _Nobody_ could have! I was watching that hole the entire time, even when I was away from it! **Ever since I entered!**

HARUTO: I saw it open its mouth, **I emptied it of its magical papers** , then had it close up on me!

RYOU: Really, I see no reason to doubt Haruto here. In fact, it would be much easier for the **killer to look at some of the security footage.**

RYOU: I bet they’d just need to **move the cameras around** a bit, then they’d be able to notice the chute.

KOTO: _What if they opened the chute, then_ **_threw something inside_** _ **?** All they’d need to do is find it on the ground or something. _

KOTO: _I don’t fucking know, I’m just guessing at this point. This whole trial’s been one massive headache._

_I AGREE!_

  
  


TSUKIKO: Haruto, as far as I’m aware, your story checks out. I doubt someone touched the chute at all during that trip.

TSUKIKO: And Ryou, your theory is unfortunately impossible. I was talking to Noriko during that time, and she confirmed that camera can’t be moved. And the angle we saw was from the ceiling. Even if it was open, we wouldn’t be able to see that chute.

RYOU: Lousy Noriko… Always having the right answers…

TSUKIKO: However, Koto’s seems accurate. There was a poster missing in the gym. And, judging by what was left behind, it looked ripped from the wall.

TSUKIKO: I’m thinking the culprit stepped on the mechanism, opened the chute, then threw the paper inside. Then, they intended to find where that paper led later in the day. Luckily for them, that poster would fit into the surveillance room’s mess of papers.

SAORI: You’re reaching, Tsukiko. The flooring of the surveillance room covered the top part of the chute. It would have been stuck inside and, by your own logic, nobody would have gotten to it thanks to Haruto watching.

TSUKIKO: Yes, but you’re forgetting Haruto removed the contents of the chute. This could very well include the poster as well.

ASAMI: So, this kid’s responsible for there only being two papers, then?

HARUTO: Yep! I must have missed two of them before you guys came along!

ASAMI: Huh. Then that might be what we’re looking for.

SAORI: I wouldn’t be so sure. That poster’s disappearance could just be a coincidence. If you think it connects to some massive murder scheme, than you’re all as stupid as I thought.

CHIE: Well, right now it’s our only lead. Who knows, it might get us somewhere.

BENJIRO: Wait. I just remembered something. Remember that giant search for the gym passage, all because Saori didn’t give us a straight answer? Well, during that investigation, I noticed the poster was missing. At the time, I just assumed someone had just torn it away by accident.

ICHIKA: And, I remember seeing it when we first met in the gym, where everyone picked out names! The poster was still there. It was behind Noboru, remember?

YUTAKA: I don’t remember seeing it then, but I _did_ see it while we were in groups. While I was looking under the stage for clues, I saw Noboru and Haruto stand by it.  
  


HARUTO: Yeah! I pointed it out to Noboru, he went all awkward-looking, then he walked away! Seconds after that, he found that passage Saori told you about! Noboru disappeared, Yutaka walked towards me while I stayed by the posters, Saori-

YUUNA: Er, sweetie? I love your stories, but can we save them until _after_ the trial is over, please?

HARUTO: Sure! OOH! There’s a really good one I just _gotta_ share with Uncle Benji and you!

YUUNA: B-Before we invite him along, I'd like to ask one teensy little thing. What did the poster look like? Maybe one of us saw it lying around…

  
HARUTO: It wasn’t anything special, miss! Just something about how to start off the school year! Making friends, not pushing others around, all that stuff!

TSUKIKO: …

ICHIKA: ...Tsukiko, you okay?

_..._

_...Noboru died before he could ever prove himself to anyone. He was always alone, even in a room filled with his classmates._

_Maybe, in another life, we could have helped him reach his dreams. But here, he’s only a memory now. One that everyone will only know a fraction of. If only I hadn’t missed my chance to help.._.

_...Wait. “Missed my chance…”_

_...Oh my God_.

YUUNA: Is something wrong, Tsukiko?

TSUKIKO: I just realized something. 

TSUKIKO: We officially have a timeline of when the poster disappeared. It had to be after Noboru, Yutaka and Haruto entered the gym passage, but before we all searched for it ourselves.

TSUKIKO: During that period, there was only one person who could have thrown that poster.

TSUKIKO:...And I think they killed Noboru.

_PICK SOMEONE!_

_TSUKIKO MASAYOSHI - ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER_

_NAKAMI ITO - ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER_

_SAORI TSUKADA - ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER_

_NOBORU HATAKE - ULTIMATE WILDERNESS SURVIVALIST_

_KOTO MIKAMI - ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR_

_HARUTO WATANABE - ULTIMATE STORYTELLER_

_ICHIKA KOBAYASHI - ULTIMATE COMEDIAN_

_CHIE TAKAHASHI - ULTIMATE ARCHITECT_

_YUUNA FUJIMOTO - ULTIMATE HOSTESS_

_MISAO KAWARINO - ULTIMATE DAREDEVIL_

_BENJIRO MORISHITA - ULTIMATE EDITOR_

_ASAMI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE SEAMSTRESS_

_NORIKO MIYARA - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER_

_YUTAKA KOBARA - ULTIMATE CHOREOGRAPHER_

_RYOU ISHIYAMA - ULTIMATE TAI CHI MASTER_

_HIBIKI OKAMURA - ULTIMATE SURGEON_

  
  


_YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: ...Saori, you did this.

SAORI: ...

TSUKIKO: The only time this could have been done was when our groups were investigating. And the people who investigated the gym during that time? Noboru, Haruto, Yutaka and you.

TSUKIKO: However, none of the other three could have done the crime during the investigation itself. Both Haruto and Yutaka saw the poster intact. There wasn’t time it wasn’t there either, since Noboru found the passage seconds after moving away from the poster.

TSUKIKO: There’s only one person who couldn’t be accounted for. Someone who missed their chance to go through that passage, lingering in the gym after their search party had left. They’d have all the time in the world to rip off that poster, throw it into the chute, and still be able to alert the others of Noboru’s discovery.

TSUKIKO: And that was you, wasn’t it?

SAORI: ...

TSUKIKO: Well, what do you have to say for yourself?  
  


SAORI: ...

SAORI: ...You can’t be serious.

SAORI: We don’t even know if that poster was used for that purpose. For all we know, one of my group members tore it off before leaving. I sure as hell wouldn’t notice something so mundane missing, especially when I was busy trying to announce the news about the passage.

SAORI: As for the three who entered the corridor, they have even flimsier testimonies during that time. Haruto was left alone in the same room as that chute, Yutaka was wandering around aimlessly in the darkness looking for our victim, and Noboru was missing in action up until we left that corridor for the night.

SAORI: Any one of them could have snuck into that room, found out its secrets, then returned later that night. In fact, our victim seems like the most suspicious party of all.

SAORI: How was he able to find both the gym passage and surveillance room, despite never being in this school before? And, how did he travel through that passage without a rope guiding him? Because he knew it existed already. In fact, he probably knew even before anyone met him. Why else was he so defensive?

SAORI: God, Tsukiko. You’re really bad at this. I guess I was right about you all along.

_Was I… wrong?_

TSUKIKO: H-Hold on. What happened to me and Chie being the culprit, Saori? Isn’t it convenient your story suddenly changed the minute you were accused?

SAORI: Not at all. You just made me rethink my original theory. Really, the only tweaking that needs to be done is to replace Chie with Noboru.

SAORI: In fact, that just gives you a stronger reason for wanting to kill off Noboru. You likely found his trap in the middle of the night, correct? You got mad about how he’d do a random attack on someone for no reason, then decided then and there that you’d turn the tables. As an act of justice.

SAORI: Besides, how could I possibly do the crime? I have an alibi. I was in the lounge, reading a novella up until that crash. When I left, I joined the growing crowd heading for the gym. And if you want an eyewitness, then you can just ask Misao.

MISAO: It’s true! Saori came out of the lounge just after we heard that crash! I walked with her the entire way!

NAKAMI: ...

SAORI: ...Have something to say, Nakami?

NAKAMI: I… w-well…

NAKAMI: ...

NAKAMI: ...There’s, uh, another piece of evidence we’re missing here.

NAKAMI: Chie… Chie mentioned it in her alibi.

SAORI: And what would that be, Nakami?

NAKAMI: ...

NAKAMI: U-Um…

SAORI: (sighing) For someone known as the Ultimate Police Officer, you’re very bad at giving answers, Nakami.

SAORI: So, please. Stop giving me that useless deer-in-the-headlights look and talk to me here.

_...It looks like Nakami needs your help, Tsukiko. Think! What evidence did Chie mention in her alibi?_

  
  


_FLASHING ANAGRAM START!_

M_ _ 

_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: Nakami, you mean Chie’s map, right? The one that went missing?

NAKAMI: Y-Yes, that’s it. 

CHIE: Hm, that makes sense. The reason I wasn’t able to find it in my room was because it wasn’t there. Somebody must have stolen it.

YUTAKA: And if someone had it at their disposal, they could have used any one of those passages with ease. So long as they followed that map, they couldn’t get lost!

SAORI: So you think _I_ did this? Right. And when did I have time for this?

TSUKIKO: Well…

  1. Just after Chie returned from searching
  2. When waking the others
  3. After the meeting



_AHA! _

TSUKIKO: When waking us up, of course! Both you and Noboru did it while Chie stayed in the dining hall. However, why would Noboru need the map? I was with him in that corridor, and he could get around just fine without it!

CHIE: That would add up. Those two were the only ones I sent to do that task…

SAORI: You’re all overthinking a simple lost object. Here, I’ll point out all the problems with your theory. It shouldn’t be that hard, considering what I’ve been doing all trial.

  
  


DISCUSSION START!

EVIDENCE BULLETS: Nakami's Testimony / Benjiro's Eyewitness Report / Yuuna's Testimony

SAORI: It’s true that I **woke everyone up with Noboru** , but that doesn’t mean I stole Chie’s map.

SAORI: First of all, **Noboru and I alternated sides** every few minutes. So, he had just as much of a chance to take it as me, if he even took it.

SAORI: Second of all, wouldn’t you think someone would **notice one of us entering that room**? Because I’ve heard zero information about this, if that was the case. 

SAORI: Let’s be honest with ourselves, Chie. You simply lost it in that dorm room of yours. It would be easy to **misplace it among sets of blueprints** or something.

SAORI: Or, maybe Tsukiko had a hand in this. She snuck in while you were away, stole the map, then **returned to her room** to keep sleeping. 

_I AGREE! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: You’re right, Saori. 

SAORI: Good. Have you finally accepted defeat, murderer?

TSUKIKO: No, I realized something you said was true. Someone _did_ notice one of you enter Chie’s room. Benjiro, will you do the honors?

BENJIRO: (disgusted) Only if you never act this nice again. 

BENJIRO: This morning, I asked Noriko to borrow her shower. After I was done, I heard a strange noise and tried investigating. Sure enough, I saw an unknown figure enter and exit Chie’s room.

HARUTO: Ooh, so you know if Miss Saori was the killer or not?

BENJIRO: Not quite. I lost my glasses at the time. That lousy bitch Noriko must have swiped them while I was in the shower!  
  


ASAMI: _Diabolical!_ She probably wanted to see how hunky Benji looks without those coke bottles on! _And she didn’t even tell me!_

NORIKO: Please, not this again...

SAORI: You asked a favor from someone? My, isn’t that out of character for the man who hates people.

BENJIRO: Do you think I _enjoyed_ asking? Dealing with every last one of you has been a nightmare!, but I’m not sacrificing my personal hygiene based on _that!_

NORIKO: Saori, he’s telling the truth. I let him in, tried fixing his room’s shower while I waited, and came back to find him stumbling through my room.

NORIKO: And, before you ask, there’s no way he’s the culprit. He tripped over my bed a dozen times and mistook me for _Misao_.

SAORI: ...Fine. Even if I _did_ have the map, though, how could I have escaped after the meeting? Yutaka was in the gym, and I’m sure a few classmates blocked the dorm hallway.

TSUKIKO: You took the kitchen passage, of course. And I have something that can prove it.

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Yuuna left at around 8:40, similar to everyone else. All you had to do was stick around for a little longer, then sneak inside.

SAORI: _HAH! That’s_ your evidence? I can’t believe you’re using testimonies _again!_ Haven’t you learned they can’t be fully trusted? Or should I ask Nakami about it?

CHIE: If you want proof, then I’ll be happy to provide.

SAORI: _Wonderful,_ the fatass wants to contribute!

TSUKIKO: Chie, what are you-

CHIE: Shut up and let me think. I have a map to draw.

CHIE: …

CHIE: ...Finished. It’s crude, but it should get the job done.

CHIE: See? A kitchen pathway exists. And, judging by my calculations, it should have been reached by the time Yutaka left the gym.

TSUKIKO: (smiling) Thanks, Chie. I think I can finally prove Saori did this.

SAORI: You _can_ , can you? Then what the fuck are you waiting for!? I’ll be eager to prove you wrong!

_The answer lies in this map. If I can pick out the proper pathway and when it was used, I can finish this once and for all._

  
PICK A PATH!

_AHA! _

  
  


TSUKIKO: Look at the lounge passage! It’s awfully close to the surveillance room, don’t you think?

CHIE: That’s right. In fact, I’d say it would take around a minute to reach…

TSUKIKO: Then wouldn’t that be a great escape route once the television was dropped? All someone would have to do is race to it, and it would seem like they never were never in the corridor at all! 

TSUKIKO: You said it yourself. You were in the lounge when that television dropped. And if you want proof, you can ask Misao.

TSUKIKO: So, what do you say about that? 

SAORI: I… 

SAORI: This… isn’t…

SAORI: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ **

MISAO: Saori, what’s-

SAORI: _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_  
  


SAORI: _TSUKIKO’S A FUCKING LIAR! SHE’S PINNING AN ENTIRE CRIME ON ME! AND YOU’RE ALL FALLING FOR IT LIKE THE DUMB SHEEP YOU ARE!_

SAORI: _YOU’RE LETTING HER WALK OUT OF HERE A FREED CRIMINAL! ARE YOU ALL TOO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE THAT!?_

RYOU: S-She’s gone mad!

YUUNA: Tsukiko, I think you broke her!

SAORI: _I’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT HONEST TO YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? PEOPLE LIKE YOU DISGUST ME!_

SAORI: _WELL, I’LL PROVE YOU WRONG! I’LL PROVE EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU WRONG!_

_I’m close to cracking her. All I need is one last piece of evidence, then I’ve solved this case._

  
  


PANIC TALK ACTION START! 

SAORI: _I DIDN'T DO THIS!_

SAORI: _TSUKIKO'S TRICKING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!_

SAORI: _AND ALL OF YOU ARE STUPIDLY GOING ALONG WITH IT!_

SAORI: _LISTENING TO THIS WOMAN WILL KILL YOU!_

SAORI: _NAME ONE ACTUAL PIECE OF EVIDENCE SHE HAS OVER ME!_

SAORI: _LINK ME TO THAT CRIME! ACTUALLY PROVE I COULD HAVE DONE THIS!_

SAORI: _FACE IT! THERE'S NOTHING THAT CONNECTS ME TO THAT CRIME SCENE!_

OF - GLASS - PIECE - BROKEN

_IT'S OVER! _

  
  
  


TSUKIKO: I know exactly what links you to the case, Saori! And it all connects with that noose you created! 

TSUKIKO: At a glance, cutting that rope pathway to make it seems impossible. There are no sharp objects in the school. Asami’s nails have been filed, Yuuna locked up all the knives before leaving the kitchen, and there was nothing sharp in the storage room.

TSUKIKO: However, you had something on you this entire time: the piece of glass you used to cut Noboru! If it was sharp enough to cut through skin, then it could have easily cut through rope!

TSUKIKO: In fact, look very closely at the frayed end of the rope. There's flakes of dried blood from where it was cut. However, the rope was completely untouched by the blood splatter. That blood came from Noboru's cut, and must have rubbed off onto the rope while cutting it! 

TSUKIKO: If you’re truly innocent, show me that piece of glass! Prove to all of us that there's no reason to hide it!  
  


SAORI: …

Saori pulled out the piece of glass from her pocket.

Then, she held it like a dagger.)

SAORI: _CAST THAT VOTE AND I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!_

HIBIKI: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

SAORI: _SHE’S STILL LYING TO YOU! EVERY LITTLE THING SHE SPEWS FROM HER MOUTH ISN’T TRUE!_

NAKAMI: ...We have no choice. We need to lay out this entire case. To prove she did this, once and for all.

TSUKIKO: But if we do-

NAKAMI: If anything happens, I-I’ll… I’ll hold her off. Please, hurry. 

_If this isn’t perfect, then we’ll all be in danger_

_Saori’s threatening to strike even if we’re right. Imagine what she’ll do if we’re wrong._

_But, I have no choice._

_To avenge Noboru…_

_And to punish Saori…_

_I’ll prove once and for all how the crime was committed!_

  
  


CLOSING ARGUMENT

TSUKIKO: After the culprit’s search group had left when discovering the exit, our killer had somehow found the button and the chute. Likely curious about it, they tore off a poster from the gym wall, crumpled it up, then threw it inside to see if it connected to the school. 

TSUKIKO: Later, they discovered the very same poster in the surveillance room, which Haruto had unknowingly placed on the floor. The culprit realized the two rooms were connected and from there, they put a plan into action.

TSUKIKO: That night, they decided to try and reach the room again. Knowing they were unable to enter the gym after curfew, they decided to investigate a different way in. They eventually noticed Noboru’s strip of jacket sticking out of a wall near the dorm room, realizing there was a passage there and opening it. 

TSUKIKO: They entered the passage, used the light of their device to see where they were going, then reached the surveillance room. 

TSUKIKO: Inside, they investigated some more. They discovered a large chute under the floorboards, likely due to one of the desk’s many buttons. It had already been cleaned out by Haruto earlier, though he missed two papers. 

TSUKIKO: From there, the culprit formed a plan using what was around them. First, they cut a large section of the rope pathway with their glass shard. Next, they chose Nakami’s mannequin and tied a noose around its neck. Finally, they tied the other end to the television. Once this was set up, they fled the scene for the night.

TSUKIKO: The next day, Chie dropped her map off in her room, took a quick coffee break, then asked the culprit and Noboru to wake the others for a meeting. They use this opportunity to sneak into her room. Inside, they found Chie’s map and took it. However, Benjiro caught them entering, but couldn’t identify what classmate they were.

TSUKIKO: After the meeting was over, they snuck into the kitchen corridor, using the map to navigate to the room again. When they arrived, they set up the final part of their trap. 

TSUKIKO: When me and Noboru were set to arrive, they went into action. They placed the statue down into the chute, opening a bit of the chute with their bare hands to use as a lure. During this time, they nicked their finger, causing blood to ripple onto the outside tile. Then, they tipped over the TV so it would land on top of it. 

TSUKIKO: When we arrived, I panicked and ran towards the body. I stepped on the button that released the chute, causing the television to fall.

TSUKIKO: From there, it’s unclear what happened. However, it seems like Noboru pushed me out of the way, saving my life. Noboru was immediately crushed to death, dying at 8:50 am.

TSUKIKO: Using the map, the culprit bolted for the closest exit: the lounge. They quickly left and joined the rest of the crowd, with Misao informing them of what happened. 

TSUKIKO: That’s everything, from start to finish! What do you have to say for yourself, Saori Tsukada?

  
  


SAORI: …

RYOU: Well? Are we ready to cast our votes?

YUUNA: ...I think I am.

KOTO: _I was ready an hour ago._

ASAMI: Finally, this is all over.

SAORI: ...

SAORI: ...You naive idiots. You’ve forgotten one last piece of evidence. 

SAORI: Before you vote, I’d like to bring the two papers back into consideration.

BENJIRO: Saori, what are you talking about? We went over these already!

  
  
SAORI: Did we? Because it felt like it was merely glossed over.

SAORI: In between those two pages reveals the truth. The missing piece of this puzzle only I seemed to solve.

SAORI: As soon as you find the connection, you’ll understand you made the wrong decision. You’ll know you’re condemning an innocent person to death and letting a monster walk free.

NAKAMI: …

SAORI: I see our local officer understands now. 

ICHIKA: What is it, Nakami? What are we looking for?

NAKAMI: ...Nothing. She’s… she’s lying to you.

SAORI: _What are you doing!_? How can you ignore the obvious!? 

NAKAMI: Please. I-Ignore her. She’s making one last bluff.

YUTAKA: S-Shit, who do I choose?

NORIKO: Whoever it is, hurry. We’re almost out of time.

_..._

_“You’re condemning an innocent person to death and letting a monster walk free...”_

_Even at the end of her rope, Saori still continues to fight to escape her punishment._

_The question is…_

_Will my classmates realize this?_

**_TRIAL COMPLETE!_ **


	15. Post Trial

Moving away from their podiums, there wasn’t much the class could do now but wait.

MONOKUMA: The results are in! With the majority vote, Saori Tsukada has been chosen as Noboru Hatake’s killer!

Tension filled the air.

MONOKUMA: And you were absolutely right! Congrats for now, you bastards!

The class turned to the rebel leader, who looked surprisingly nonchalant. 

MISAO: Saori, you really did this?

SAORI: A bit slow on the uptake, aren’t we Misao? Of course I did.

TSUKIKO: Saori… How could you? I _trusted_ you.

SAORI: Well, that was your biggest mistake, wasn’t it?

CHIE: And your alibi was yours.

SAORI: (sigh) It wasn’t exactly the perfect plan, I’m afraid. I bet if I had more time, I could have done something much easier to cover up. But when I see a problem, I have to make a big statement about it. That’s just what I do.

SAORI: It’s a shame, too. My acting almost seemed to change your minds.

HIBIKI: Y-You were... acting?  
  


SAORI: Of course. I’d be a piss-poor rebel leader if I couldn’t. I have to say, that little freakout near the end was one of my best performances yet.

ASAMI: You… You monster! You never felt bad about any of this, did you!?

> _Looks like the news was right about you from the start. You’re not a hero. You’re just a delusional lowlife._

SAORI: _Bullshit!_ If you’d actually listen for once, you’d know that motive has nothing to do with this!

SAORI: In fact, I knew from the start that bear was lying to all of us. Look at this!

From one of her jacket’s pockets, she pulled out a browning newspaper clipping. 

One with a very familiar title. 

SAORI: You see this article? I was investigating it before getting thrown into this hellhole. I remember it clear as day.

YUUNA: But... how can we know to believe you?

SAORI: Because Tsukiko’s seen this clipping before, too.

TSUKIKO: She’s… right. I recognize that title. I’ve read this before getting that invite to this place. But, I never told you-

SAORI: Oh, you didn’t need to. I already knew you would. 

HARUTO: So… the motive was a lie after all?

SAORI: Most of it, anyway. Isn’t that right, Monokuma?

MONOKUMA: Upupupupu, you’re good! She’s right! I was playing a prank on you guys and, boy, did you fall for it!

RYOU: A-Are you serious!? You wanted us to kill each other over a _prank_!?

MONOKUMA: Hey, clearly it worked! You can’t stay mad at me, though! I’m too lovable!

YUTAKA: This still doesn’t change the fact you murdered someone, Saori. Just… why?

SAORI: (irritated) For once, _think._

SAORI: It wasn’t a coincidence you weren’t killed, Yutaka. I arrived at the surveillance room while you were still in the gym. If I wanted to, I could have easily murdered you in cold blood. But here you are, alive and intact. 

SAORI: No, I had a clear target in mind. I knew if we were ever going to escape this nightmare, I’d have to take action.

SAORI: If we were going to make it out alive, I’d need to kill the mastermind.

YUUNA: And what good did that do you? Noboru died, and yet the trial still happened...

SAORI: Do you really think this trial would have happened if _that_ was who I was aiming for!?

Quietly, all eyes turned to Tsukiko.

TSUKIKO: M-Me? But… why?

SAORI: Oh, don’t think you don’t fucking know. 

TSUKIKO: I-I’m serious! I wouldn’t hurt any of you! 

SAORI: Really? Prove it. 

She passed the clipping over to her. 

SAORI: Read this article out loud. From start to finish. Don’t just gloss over the details like you did back during the investigation. Say every single word. 

TSUKIKO: Is this really necessary? I-I mean, I helped lead a trial, for shit sakes! You can just ask Nakami!

NAKAMI: …

TSUKIKO: Nakami?

NAKAMI: ...It’s either you or me reading that article, Tsukiko. Take your pick.

Nervously, she decided to bite the bullet. Clutching onto the article tightly, she spoke for all to hear.

> **Sparkling Injustice: The Slaughter of Mavis Penitentiary**
> 
> **By Keikai Seigi**
> 
> **On September 10th, an escaped prisoner was attacked in the streets by an unknown assailant. Although he survived the initial attack, he passed away after reaching the hospital.**

TSUKIKO: Saori, I don’t-

SAORI: _READ IT._

> **What at first seemed like a random attack, however, soon became the first in a long line of murders. Prisoners on parole, escaped convicts and former inmates were all slaughtered viciously in the dead of night. Each had a connection: their attendance at Mavis Penitentiary.**
> 
> **Evidence found at the crime scenes all seem to link back to the killer dubbed “Neon Justice”. Seemingly inspired by the vigilant serial killer known as “Sparkling Justice”, this mysterious assailant murders wrongdoers in cold blood. However, their intentions are much less pure, as even innocent people have been caught in their crossfire before.**
> 
> **As of now, their true identity is unknown. Eyewitness reports have been scarce at best, and their erratic movement from town to town makes them difficult to track.**
> 
> **The only thing that links them to their crimes is their form of execution. During the dead of night, they would strike their target dead with a series of neon pink bullets.**

Tsukiko looked down from the paper. Though she knew she was well past the point of secrecy, she instinctively tried hiding her weapons anyways. 

SAORI: Understand now? Haruto didn't miss those papers cleaning out that chute. I put them there on purpose.

TSUKIKO: I-I… T-This has nothing to do with me! It’s obviously written by someone at Benjiro’s company! That’s why it’s here! Not because I murdered people!

BENJIRO: ...Tsukiko, not once have I employed someone named Keikai Seigi.

TSUKIKO: T-Then… y-you must have edited this and forgot! That has to be it! I-I’m not the killer you think I am! 

BENJIRO: Oh, I’d think I’d remember writing something like _this._

With an evil grin, he pulled out his notepad.

BENJIRO: Keep talking, though. I’d love to see you dig yourself deeper. 

NAKAMI: ...

SAORI: So, Nakami. Are you aware that a dangerous criminal has been under your nose this entire time?

TSUKIKO: _I’m not dangerous!_

SAORI: Oh, of course you are. I bet if I intervened, you would have done something about Noboru yourself.

Her face grew a bright red. 

TSUKIKO: N-No I wasn’t! _Stop lying!_

SAORI: The evidence is clear as day, Tsukiko. If you truly thought he was innocent, you wouldn’t have felt the need to bring a gun with you.

TSUKIKO: _I brought it to protect Noboru!_ _I told you that!_

SAORI: Who knows? Maybe you lured him to that gym on purpose. Maybe you knew my plan and wanted me to take the fall for it.

TSUKIKO: _I WOULD NEVER TARGET SOMEONE INNOCENT LIKE NOBORU! JUST BACKSTABBING CRIMINAL LOWLIVES LIKE YOU!_

She immediately looks horrified after her outburst. 

SAORI: Was that a confession I just heard?

TSUKIKO: I-I…

HIBIKI: Oh my God. W-We just let the mastermind walk free.

TSUKIKO: I’m not the mastermind! I’d never do something so unjust!

NORIKO: You killed innocent people, Tsukiko! Isn’t that the same fucking thing!?

TSUKIKO: Those people weren’t innocent! They escaped punishment! If I didn’t do something about it, then they would have just wrecked havoc all over again! 

NORIKO: How do you know!? Noboru seemed to change in your eyes, but _he_ did something horrible! Or do you just have mercy when it’s convenient to you? 

TSUKIKO: At least he was _trying_ to become a better person!

NORIKO: And those people _weren’t!_?

RYOU: Uh… _N-Now might be a good time for some tai chi, Noriko!_

SAORI: See? If you had only listened to me, we could have ended this game early. 

CHIE: No, _you_ would have ended this game early, Saori. 

CHIE: You could have fessed up to your crime at any second. Told us the information you found and let us deal with Tsukiko ourselves. So, why didn’t you?

Saori paused, looking sullen.

SAORI: ...Have you ever heard of a necessary sacrifice?

ASAMI: So you really _were_ using us...

SAORI: _That’s not it!_ By the time Noboru risked his own life for Tsukiko’s, it was too late for any of you! I knew if I was going to save anyone else from this nightmare, I’d need to bring everyone down with it!

SAORI: I was trying to **_protect_** you! But none of you were smart enough to see the warning signs!

YUTAKA: And what if you were wrong? Then what would have happened then?

SAORI: **_I’M NOT!_ **

Before the conversation could get worse, Monokuma stepped in.

MONOKUMA: Well, it’s been fun watching you have a complete meltdown, but I’m afraid we’re out of time! 

MONOKUMA: It’s punishment time! 

The class could hear the room begin to whir. An opening began to appear on one of the walls.

Though the end of her life lied just beyond those walls, Saori just laughed.

SAORI: Isn't that cute? The bear thinks he can kill me. 

SAORI: Well, I have news for you. I’ve survived much worse than anything you could ever throw at me.

SAORI: So, give me your worst. Because, I promise you, my legacy won't be ending _here._


	16. Execution + Epilogue

**GAME OVER**

SAORI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

ULTIMATE REBEL LEADER SAORI TSUKADA’S EXECUTION: EXECUTED

BEFORE THE PARADE PASSES BY

Saori ran down the seemingly-endless hallway, racing for her life to avoid the mob of Monokumas behind her. A few managed to get close to her but, no matter how bad the injuries were, she punched, kicked and threw them off, shattering them into pieces. When one was destroyed, two more seemed to take their place.

Just as Saori looked like she was getting tired, an opening appeared in front of her. The closer she ran to it, the more vivid it became. 

Gigantic parade floats graced her path like platforms, appearing where the pathway ended and slowly moving their way forward through a world lit entirely in red, disappearing out of sight. Drums, trumpets and cheers could be heard from even far away from it.

Having no other way to turn, Saori took a flying leap.

She flew in the air, crashing onto the back of a white-and-red float. On it, a wooden mannequin dressed in presidential clothes waved lifelessly to the cheering crowd. She looked back at the wave of Monokumas she left behind, who had no float of their own to follow behind her, and waved smugly. 

When she finally bothered to turn forward, she went pale.

A gigantic metal shredder blocked her path, stretching the entire area like a missing wall. The float in front of hers just finished tearing apart, sending strips of paper mache, splinters of wood and metal flying every which way. The lively music drowned out the sound of whirring as the crowd continued to cheer. 

Now, it was _her_ float's turn. 

The front of it tore apart violently, sending strips of metal, and remains of the wooden mannequin, flying around it. 

She rushed to the back, looking below for a way out. An angry crowd of Monokuma-headed civilians were trying to tear it apart, surrounding her on all sides. In their hands, they held signs supporting their prime minister and what remained of his wooden features.

The metallic crusher was getting closer, forcing her near the edge of the float. Two choices had been laid out in front of her. She just needed to choose one.

So, she did. 

Looking down at the rage-filled crowd one last time, she smiled, spread her arms out wide, and began to fall backwards.

Her eyes grew wide and fearful as a shot rang out.

A bullet flew through her head, sending blood flying into the crowd. 

Her dead body fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. The crowd gathered around it.

Then, like vultures, they tore apart what remained piece by piece.

\----------

BENJIRO: W-WHAT THE HELL!?

YUUNA: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MONOKUMA: Upupupupu! Wasn’t that _exciting_?

ASAMI: _No it wasn’t, you piece of shit!_

MONOKUMA: Oh, come on! I’d expect you to be a bit more happy about this! That girl was ready to sell you guys out, remember?

RYOU: Y-Yeah, but even she doesn’t deserve to die like _this_!

MONOKUMA: Hmph! Well, I’m sure that demented kid over there enjoyed it.

HARUTO: …

HARUTO: Did that… really just happen? 

MONOKUMA: Close enough! 

HIBIKI: O-Oh God. T-This will never stop, will it? W-We’ll just keep killing ourselves over and over again until we’re all dead…

TSUKIKO: Hibiki, don’t say things like that! 

CHIE: What does it matter to you? You’ll just murder the next culprit, anyways.

TSUKIKO: Hey! My work isn’t something you can mock! 

YUUNA: (tearing up) _Please! No more fighting!_ Haven’t we had enough for one day!?

YUTAKA: (beside Yuuna, placing a hand on her shoulder) Chie, please. Just leave this alone for a day. 

CHIE: (sigh) For now, fine. But don’t think I’ve forgotten this. 

RYOU: We… couldn’t do it. We couldn’t all survive.

ASAMI: That… wasn’t our fault! Monokuma tricked us into doing this!

MONOKUMA: You’re blaming me for this? The only ones responsible are you guys! You found that passage, you watched that tape, and one of you decided to kill someone! 

MONOKUMA: All of this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t poke around in my things! Isn’t that despairing?

Near the back of the crowd, Noriko looked on the verge of a panic attack.

YUTAKA: Noriko-

NORIKO: I-I need to get out of here. _Now._

ICHIKA: Here, I’ll come with you. 

ICHIKA: (smile) You… are not going through this _trial_ -ing situation alone. 

NORIKO: ...That was terrible. But nice. Thank you for that.

MISAO: Wait! I wanna come too!

> _Honestly, just keep that door open. The faster this day’s over with, the better._

One by one, they all walked back to the elevator. That was, except for Tsukiko and Nakami.

The last thing she saw before they went back up was their eyes. They looked back at her with fear, then disappeared with the crowd.

Tsukiko walked towards Nakami. He kept staring at the execution scene like it was still happening, watching an imaginary scene play out in utter hopelessness.

TSUKIKO: ...You okay?

NAKAMI: …

NAKAMI: ...It happened again. Someone got hurt and all I could do was stand here. 

TSUKIKO: This wasn’t your fault, Nakami. 

NAKAMI: Yes it was. There was so much I could have done to stop this. If I noticed that missing poster a little sooner, if I stayed a few minutes extra in the dining room, and if I kept a closer eye on the one person who admitted to killing people, none of this would have happened.

NAKAMI: Innocent people died because of me, Tsukiko. And I did nothing about it.

TSUKIKO: ...I’m sorry this hurt so much for you. 

TSUKIKO: This… was a lot for me, too. 

TSUKIKO: Saori was somebody I looked up to. Her actions were what helped keep this world a better place. To me, she was a hero. 

TSUKIKO: But, she ended up like _this_. All she became was another pawn in the mastermind’s game. 

TSUKIKO: If I could have talked some sense into her, I could have saved her from herself. 

TSUKIKO: ...And Noboru from her. 

NAKAMI: ...I’m sorry, ma’am, but I need some alone time. There’s a lot I need to think about.

He looked back to the scene, inconsolable. Though hesitant, she made her way into the elevator. As it prattled back up, she watched one last time as Nakami disappeared from view. 

_Tonight, we've lost two good people._

_One a victim of circumstance. The other a victim of corrupted ideals. Both victims of a higher power stringing them along._

_And both didn't deserve to die in a place like this._

_I don't know how the class can recover from this. I'm not sure how anyone can. Suspicion's now in the air, and it's pointed at me._

_Will they see I'm just another player in this sick game? Or am I on top of the list for their list of victims?_

_Either way, tonight’s not the night to find out._

_For now, all I want to do is go to my room and wait for this miserable day to be over._

_Because like it or not, tomorrow's going to be a lot different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I'M FINISHED! Time for a well-deserved break from this four-year nightmare of a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If some of you are reading this thinking “this story looks familiar”, that’s because it is. I ended up deleting it in a perfectionist-fueled rage, but now it's back and slightly altered! Now, it's way easier to follow along lol.


End file.
